Mistakes Make Miracles
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink? TezukaxFuji. OishixEiji. MomoxRyoma. Mpreg.
1. Accidental Switch

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating:M [this chapter] Language. (maybe) Sexual Situations. (definitely)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the franchise of McDonalds, although it's what I had for dinner tonight.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sorry Eiji, looks like I won." Oishi waved to his friend from across the tennis court, and the redhead paled as he realized Inui was right behind him. <strong>

**"Eep!" He yelped, knowing what was coming. He gulped audibly, then downed the ugly puke colored concoction Inui had made, before he ran away with his hand over his mouth. Oishi looked a little guilty about making his best friend go through the torture, but he sure wasn't going to drink that poison. **

**The next practice pair was Fuji and Tezuka. The Captain passed back the smaller boy's serve but Fuji just let the ball bounce right past him when he could have easily returned it. "Oh darn." He smiled, looking back over his shoulder at the slowing ball. "Looks like I lost. Guess I have to have some of Inui's drink as a punishment." His smile didn't falter as he was handed the drink, and he quickly chugged it. "Aaah, that was better than last time!" He held his cup out to Inui. "You don't suppose I could have more?"**

**"Uh…" The calculating boy looked down at his bottle of mix, then poured some more into the brunette's cup.**

**"Whoo! I won! Lucky!" Momo shouted, then gave a thumbs-up to Kaidoh, who hissed and gulped down his drink, trying not to lose his cool but it failed. He ran off in the direction Eiji had gone, pushing smaller students out of the way as he went. "Yeah! I don't have to drink it today." Momo sat down on a bench and relaxed with his hands behind his head. "I won't have to throw up all afternoon now."**

**Fuji chuckled at how relieved the black haired boy looked, but his normally present smiled faded suddenly. "Hm." His brow furrowed as he felt his stomach turn and he rubbed it gently but it suddenly worsened and he doubled over. "That's different." He groaned, and a crowd gathered around him. No one would ever suspect that Syuusuke Fuji could get sick from Inui's juice, so it was quite a sight seeing him so uncomfortable. **

**"What's wrong Fuji?" Oishi placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Are you alright?"**

**"It feels like… my insides are moving around everywhere…" Fuji wrapped his arm around Oishi's neck for support, when they heard Eiji yelp from across the school grounds. Everyone looked in the direction of the redhead and watched him fall over, Kaidoh doing the same near the water fountains.**

**"That drink must be the worst one yet if it can make Fuji sick _at all_, never mind how bad he actually is." Taka shifted nervously and looked to his next opponent Ryoma, who gulped too. The youngest boy wasn't really worried about losing to Kawamura, but if he had to face Tezuka, or if the Captain just decided to be mean, he would have to drink the seemingly fatal Inui juice. **

**Inui himself looked puzzled, thinking to himself how the drink he offered everyday could suddenly make everyone -especially Fuji- this sick. He contemplated percentages, his actions of the day and all the concoctions he had made that could possibly have this sort of effect. His eyes widened suddenly and he pulled out his notebook just to be sure. Meanwhile Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh had been picked up and placed on a bench. They were handed their water bottles and slowly drank the cold liquid, wincing every once in a while as the pain began to cease.**

**"No." Inui suddenly whispered to himself. "There was only a .1 percent chance that I would ever confuse this with my special training mix. How could I have gotten it wrong?"**

**"What did you do to them?" Tezuka appeared beside him, his arms crossed as usual and his eyes on the three still recovering.**

**"A slight miscalculation." Inui tried to sound calm. "They'll be fine by tomorrow. Like it never happened."**

**"Be careful next time. I don't want half of the team gone. Especially so close to tournament time."**

**"Sorry Captain. I'll fix my formula tonight." Of course Inui was lying about 'fixing' his recipe because technically he hadn't changed anything. He had accidentally grabbed the wrong mixture when he came down to practice, one that shouldn't have been tested yet. One that was only an experiment he had been toying with and wasn't ready to present yet. **

**"Nya, what did you give us Inui!" Eiji whined, and wrapped his arms around Oishi who was kneeling in front of him. The other boy blushed, but hugged Eiji back and secretly kissed the redhead's cheek, receiving a cat-like purr in return. **

**"It seems I messed up." Was Inui's simple reply.**

**"Well, at least it tasted good." Fuji smiled up at the team manager. **

**"Bastard." Kaidoh hissed and clutched his stomach.**

**"You three sit out for the rest of practice." Tezuka said. "And the rest of you will be excused from drinking Inui's juice. Now get back to work."**

**"Yes Captain!" The players dispersed and went about their business, all except Oishi who was trying to get away from Eiji's death grip, but the redhead refused to let go.**

**"Come on Eiji! I need to help!" He pleaded.**

**"No! Stay with me!" Eiji whined, then jumped as Fuji jammed his fingers into the acrobat's sides. Eiji let go of Oishi and pouted as the other Golden Pair member walked away quickly so he wouldn't get caught in his partner's hug again. "Fujiko! You're so mean nya!" **

**The brunette wasn't paying attention though and his hands pressed all over his torso, his brow furrowed and his blue eyes open. "Does it feel like something's different?" He asked, and the redhead perked up, copying his friend's actions. **

**"Yeah. Before it felt like everything was shifting around… and my butt hurt for a minute too."**

**"What about you Kaidoh?" The two looked at the Viper but he just hissed and looked away.**

**"Same." He muttered under his breath, a red tint coming to his cheeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>After practice, Tezuka waited until everyone else had left before he changed back into his school uniform. He locked up the changing rooms, and turned to leave when he almost ran into Fuji standing outside the door. The smaller boy stared up at the Captain with his signature happy look. "Were you coming to my house today?" He asked innocently and Tezuka grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment. He was supposed to go over to Fuji's to study but he knew that if he did, that would<em> not<em> happen.**

**"I guess. But we _have_ to study today. I can't waste my time doing… what you want us to do."**

**"Aw, Tezuka can't spare enough time to make me happy?" Fuji teased, his hand taking Tezuka's and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "He can't stop studying for one _second_ so he can make me feel good?"**

**"Stop." Tezuka pulled his hand away. "I am _only_ going there to study, so there's no need to try to coerce me into doing different."**

**"Fine." The smaller pretended to pout. "But can we at least hold hands? I like when your skin is touching mine."**

**The Captain sighed, and held out his hand in a bored and defeated manner, which Fuji took with utter delight.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What did you get on the practice problem?" Tezuka looked up from his book at Fuji who sat on his knees at the table in his room, and watched the smaller boy tap his pencil against his textbook, patiently waiting for an answer.<strong>

**"Sine two theta equals negative twenty-four, twenty-fifths."**

**"Good, that's what I got too." Fuji smiled over at the Captain. Tezuka went back to doing his trigonometry, and the smaller boy's face became devious. He quickly, sneakily crawled over to his friend and ducked his head down between the long legs. His mouth opened up, and he sucked at Tezuka's pants, underneath which the larger's cock lay limply. **

**"Hey!" Tezuka jumped, his book falling out of his hands and landing on Fuji's head.**

**"Ow. That hurt Tezuka. Did you do that intentionally?" The smaller sat up, rubbing his scalp. **

**"Why would I intentionally hurt you? I was just surprised because you suddenly… did _that_." **

**"Well, you looked like you were starting to strain too hard, so I was trying to suggest something different to get your mind off of math for awhile."**

**"Then we can just do science or something. We don't have to… to get me to think about something other than math."**

**"But, I'm getting bored, and doing science will only make it worse. Let's make each other feel good instead."**

**"No." Tezuka grabbed his book again. "Besides, you were ill earlier, so you do not need to be participating in strenuous activities." **

**"Hmph." Fuji frowned, sitting back on his knees. His eyes opened and he looked up at his friend with a fake pleading look. "You're so stiff. Nothing can entertain you except tennis. And the only thing you focus on is school." He smiled slightly as he turned away and Tezuka inhaled sharply. **

**"You can be very rude sometimes." He sighed, before gripping the smaller's shirt and pulling him backward. Fuji's back met Tezuka's chest as the former chuckled, his trademark smile back on his face. "Only once, understand?"**

**"As long as I feel good." Fuji turned around, letting his lips crash against his friend's. His hands held Tezuka's face and the two boys' tongues entwined as they slowly moved up and to the bed. Fuji fell flat on his back, his arms wrapping around Tezuka's neck while his pants were loosened and pulled down. They broke the kiss to breathe and took the chance to pull off their shirts, throwing them across the room before they met lips yet again. **

**Fuji undid his friend's belt then pulled his pants as well as his boxers off, letting Tezuka's awakening erection become exposed to the open air. His hands moved down to play with it and Tezuka groaned against his mouth. **

**"Protection." Kunimitsu suddenly pulled away, and opened Fuji's bedside table to search for the pack of condoms. While he did so, Syuusuke pulled his pants off completely before scooting down the bed. His mouth wrapped around Tezuka's cock and bobbed quickly but the Captain hardly seemed to notice. "Where are they?" He asked, looking down at Fuji's moving head.**

**"Mmm-mmm." The smaller shrugged, his hand playing with his friend's balls. "Mmm-mmm-mmm." **

**"I can't understand you." **

**Fuji let the now completely hard erection slip from his mouth, and he smiled up at Tezuka. "I said, 'go without then'."**

**The Captain backed off, and stood up from the bed. "We can't. I can't afford…"**

**"I don't have any diseases, you know. And I'm pretty sure you don't either. What else would you need a condom for?" Tezuka sighed. Fuji was extremely persistent when it came to sex. "And remember, only once." **

**"Fuji." The larger said seriously.**

**"Tezuka." Fuji smiled, and waved his friend back over to the bed. Tezuka reluctantly obeyed, climbing over the smaller brunette as they kissed yet again. Lube was grabbed from the bedside table, and poured onto Tezuka's fingers before they moved down to Fuji's entrance and pushed in. The latter groaned, his hands gripping Tezuka's shoulders, but he still had his smile. His hips moved with the thrusts of his friend's fingers, and soon he was moaning in pleasure as his prostate was brushed against. **

**"You're loud." Tezuka pulled his flanges away, then grabbed the lube again and poured it on his cock. **

**"Because it just feels so good when you touch me." Fuji pushed the Captain backwards on the bed, then climbed over him and lined himself up. He was penetrated slowly, and he moaned once Tezuka was in all the way. "Look, you don't even have to do anything. Leave it all to me." Bracing his hands on the larger's chest, Fuji began to bounce up and down, his smile never faltering as pain quickly became pleasure and he leaned over to kiss Tezuka. He moaned against the Captain's mouth, quieting his loud voice, and soon both were making noise, their hips moving together until Fuji started to stroke himself and the both of them arched their backs and came -Fuji all over Tezuka's stomach, and the latter into the small body on top of him. "Mmm…" Fuji moaned one last time as he was filled. "I guess you weren't _that_ worried if you finished inside." He breathed, collapsing onto the Captain's chest.**

**"Would you have let me pull out if I had wanted to?" Tezuka asked, already knowing the answer. **

**"No." **

**"Exactly. I was tired of fighting you, so I just gave in." **

**Fuji sat up and covered his mouth with his hand as he pretended to gasp. "Tezuka giving in?" He joked. "It's the end of the world." **

**"Hm. Get off me now so I can get dressed." **

**"Don't you want to shower first? I know you hate being dirty." **

**Tezuka sighed, adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his hair. "I'll be fine until I get home."**

**"Does that mean you're leaving now?"**

**"It's late."**

**"But, we haven't finished-" Fuji inhaled sharply and he grabbed his stomach as a sudden pain shot through it. He fell back down against Tezuka, his breathing labored and he groaned, his body shaking. It was very un-Fuji like.**

**"Are you alright?" Tezuka sat up with the smaller in his lap, and felt Fuji's forehead to check his temperature, but it was normal. **

**"I-I'm fine…" Syuusuke dug his face into the Captain's neck. "Inui's juice must be coming back to haunt me again." **

**"Are you sure you're fine?" **

**"Yes." Fuji leaned up and kissed his friend's lips before he sighed. "You can go now if you want."**

**"Hm." Tezuka lay back down in the bed, pulling the blankets over the two bodies. **

**Fuji giggled happily. "Change your mind then?" **

**"Even when you don't say anything, you're still able to manipulate people."**

**"Whatever are you talking about?" The smaller boy rubbed their noses together, then snuggled against the Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>"How was your burger Eiji?" Oishi grasped his friend's hand and smiled at him as the two left McDonalds and walked down the street together. <strong>

**"It was good nya!" The redhead hopped excitedly.**

**"Did it make up for what happened earlier with Inui's juice?" **

**"Yeah." Eiji quieted down, and he kicked a rock in the street.**

**Oishi noticed the change in his doubles partner and gave him a worried look. "Is something still bothering you?"**

**"Nya, Fuji, Kaidoh and I just realized that all of our guts felt like they were moving around when we got sick and when you mentioned Inui's drink, it just reminded me of it."**

**"Are you saying you want to see a doctor then?"**

**"No. I'm fine now nya." **

**"You still look upset though. Want to do something to cheer you up? We can go play at the doubles courts together."**

**Eiji suddenly jumped in front of his friend and stared down at their feet, his cheeks turning red. "Nya, I don't want to play tennis anymore today. I want to do something else with Oishi."**

**His partner blushed as well, then smiled and pulled him into a hug. "You're so cute Eiji." Oishi said.**

**"Does that mean 'yes' then?" **

**"Of course."**

**"Nya, can we do it at your house though? Mine's too crowded and loud."**

**"Whatever you want Eiji."**

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji dropped his bag before he sat down on his friend's bed and bounced happily. Oishi was bent over his fish tank, feeding his pets and cleaning the filter, and didn't notice Eiji stare down at his own uniform, a smile coming to his face. The redhead unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor before he stood up and took off his pants too. Oishi turned to face him then, and flushed deeply as he saw the acrobat standing in nothing but his boxers, his hands running over his skin.<strong>

**"Eiji!" Oishi sounded surprised. His partner then jumped at him and licked his cheek like a kitten, his mischievous hands reaching under the black-haired boy's uniform. **

**"Nya, why do you look like that? You knew we were going to do this, right?" **

**"Of course. I just didn't think you'd get undressed so quickly."**

**Eiji giggled, winking up at Oishi as he pinched the taller boy's nipples. "But we'll get to the good stuff quicker, nya." His fingers retracted out of Oishi's uniform and quickly unbuttoned it, before pushing it off and pulling his partner's undershirt over his head and throwing it in a random direction. "Carry me!" He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Oishi's waist and laughing as he was walked to the bed and placed gently on it.**

**The two leaned together and kissed deeply, their tongues meeting and twisting together. Shuichiro's fingers ran through Eiji's red hair and the smaller boy let his arms fall against the bed, giving his friend full control. Oishi pulled back from the kiss to let Eiji breathe and smiled as he stood up to go to his desk. He pulled a bottle of lotion out, along with a condom, then returned to his bed to take his pants and boxers off. Eiji picked up the condom from where it had been placed on the bedspread and looked at it seriously as his friend climbed over him, kissing his chest lovingly. **

**"Ready?" Oishi moved down further, his hands opening the redhead's legs and running up and down his smooth thighs.**

**"Nya, Oishi can we go without the condom this time? I want to see how it feels without one."**

**"If you want to Eiji." Oishi kissed the acrobat's tummy, letting his tongue dip into Eiji's little bellybutton before he scooted lower, and his lips made contact with the smaller's thighs. **

**"Nya! Stop teasing me!" Eiji whined. The black-haired boy smiled up at him, then opened his mouth and took in the redhead's erection. "Nya!" Eiji arched his back, letting a squeak slip from his mouth before it turned into a moan and he squeezed his eyes shut as Oishi bobbed his head quickly, his tongue swirling continuously. "O-Oishi!" Eiji shouted, then did it again. His friend was amazing at this. Shuichiro felt for the lotion while he continued to play with Eiji, and wet his fingers with it before slipping them down to and into the redhead's entrance. Kikumaru mewled and gripped the bedspread, his face scrunched in pain, yet pleasure remained from the blow job, keeping him from reacting further to the hurt emanating from his backside. The fingers moved and scissored before they began to rub, brushing suddenly against the acrobat's prostate. "Aaah!" Eiji moaned. "Please Oishi… I'm ready nya…" He relaxed as the fingers were removed and Oishi climbed over him, bringing their lips together again while he lined himself up. He slowly began to push in, and Eiji whimpered all over again.**

**"Sssh." He comforted, leaning down to place soft kisses all over the redhead's face and neck. "Relax."**

**"I'm trying…" Eiji squirmed uncomfortably. Even though he had experienced the feeling before, it seemed to feel worse this time around. Like something had tightened within him and made a cramping feeling flow from his backside. "Ow…" He pushed against Oishi's chest as he was penetrated further, but did not move him away completely. **

**Once fully inside, Shuichiro let his friend adjust before his hips began to rock slowly, waiting for the smaller's hips to push back against him to signal him to go faster. Eiji did it seconds later, some of the pain washing away for pleasure. He nodded his head in approval and Oishi sped up, rocks becoming thrusts which created moans from both boys, their eyes shutting as they enjoyed their activity. Eiji's prostate was hit again and he shouted loudly, his arms wrapping around his partner's body to make them closer to each other. Oishi kissed the acrobat's neck lovingly over and over again in a sensitive spot and Eiji could tell he was going to finish quickly. He gripped his leaking cock and stroked it, his eyes opening to meet with Oishi's before he came in between their bodies, his mouth eliciting one last loud moan.**

**"Do you want me to pull out?" Oishi whispered in the smaller's ear as he continued to move, but Eiji shook his head, giving the black haired boy one of his tight hugs. **

**"Don't stop until you're done nya." **

**"It doesn't hurt right?" Oishi asked, worrying first about his friend's wellbeing before his own pleasure. **

**"No. I'm fine." Eiji licked Oishi's cheek and giggled when the pace faltered, but it sped up again not soon after. That little tease helped though, because Oishi came not long after, his eyes widening as he watched Eiji arch and moan but whine at the same time. Oishi pulled out after finishing his release, and fell onto the bed next to his panting friend. He wrapped am arm around the smaller body, pulling it against his chest. **

**"What was it like?" He asked after awhile, and Eiji smiled.**

**"It feels so warm and nice, but it's all sticky and it's dripping everywhere." The redhead got up from the bed. "Nya, I'm gonna use your robe to go to the bathroom and clean myself, okay?"**

**"Go ahead. You can shower too, if you want." Oishi smiled over at the acrobat, as the latter turned and left the room. He sighed happily and rolled onto his back, happy that he had Eiji as a friend. He was very cute and so innocent acting, he loved being around the bubbly redhead. A crash interrupted his thoughts though, sounding like it came from the bathroom and Oishi jumped up, grabbing his boxers and throwing them on before leaving his room to see what happened. He opened the door and found Eiji slumped over holding his stomach, a supply shelf knocked over with its products littering the floor. "Eiji! Are you alright?" He asked, bending over to examine the acrobat.**

**"I-it hurts n-nya…" Eiji hugged his best friend. "Inui's drink must be poisoning me again…" **

**"Are you sure you don't need to go see a doctor?" Oishi felt the smaller shake terribly, quiet mewls escaping his mouth making him unable to speak.**

**After a few minutes, the redhead shook his head and stood up. "I feel fine now." He said, looking down at his stomach curiously. "But it's weird nya. This time, it didn't feel like my insides were moving."**

**"Maybe we went too hard and gave you a cramp." Oishi rustled his friend's hair.**

**"Hm. Maybe." Turning on the shower, Eiji perked up again and turned to the taller boy. "Let's shower together nya!" And he pulled Oishi under the water with him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inui watched Kaidoh run laps around the courts and contemplated whether he should test his newest concoction or not. The chances of Eiji and Fuji going home and having sex with another male were slim, considering they didn't have a partner and were only friends with Tezuka and Oishi, nothing more. Plus, they had already left for home, so the manager thought that the two may have an odd reaction to him just appearing at their houses.<strong>

**So Kaidoh it was then. When the Viper came around the corner and passed him, Inui started up beside him, calculating how he would react to various approaches. He ruled out just jumping the kid, he would surely get a beating if he did. He decided against wooing him, because Kaidoh didn't seem like the romantic type, so Inui instead chose the most logical thing, tricking him.**

**"Do you want to see the new training regiment I set up?" He asked, receiving a hiss in return but Kaidoh slowed down anyway. **

**"You couldn't have waited until I was done bastard?" Kaidoh glared at him. **

**"I guess not." Opening his notebook, the spiky haired boy took down a few things before handing the book to the Viper. **

**Kaidoh's eyes scanned the pages, then he growled as he caught sight of one particular statement. "What the hell is this?" He shoved the notebook in Inui's face before walking away.**

**"Wait!" Inui jumped after him. "It works! Trust me!" **

**"How the hell would it work?" **

**"Sex is very strenuous. It really does help."**

**"Hmph." Kaidoh continued walking, but Inui just chased him again.**

**"I can be your partner if you'd like." He said and the Viper hissed. **

**"Pass."**

**"Hm." Inui grabbed Kaidoh's arm suddenly and pulled him into a kiss. The smaller boy however, didn't react the way he had wanted him to, and Kaidoh brought his fist back before punching the manager square in the face. **

**Both staggered back, Kaidoh wiping his mouth and Inui holding his bleeding nose and broken glasses. **

**"Bastard." Kaidoh hissed. "Never do that again." He ran off to retrieve his stuff. **

**"I knew it." Sadaharu grabbed a towel from his bag and held it to his nose. "The percentage that he would go through with it was too low. And now that I've lost him, I'm never going to be able to try it again, especially with the way he, Fuji and Kikumaru reacted to the drink and the fact that it only lasts half a day. So even if I change Kaidoh's mind, he'll no longer be viable for the experiment, along with the other two. Looks like I won't be able to test my experiment now." Sighing in a somewhat disappointed way, Inui grabbed his stuff and left for his house. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kaidoh was also on his way home when his stomach hurt again. He pushed against a building to keep from falling, one hand holding his abdomen as the shifting feeling returned. "Damn bastard." He hissed and groaned, but still attempted to walk, his steps slow and shaky. The sun was beginning to set and the Viper shivered as a breeze hit his sweaty body. After a few minutes the pain receded and he stood up straight, pretending nothing had happened as he continued home.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Interesting? <strong>

**The sine 2 theta equals 24/25 was something I was learning about in my calculus class [but we're learning trig. FTW!] and I figured since Fuji and Tezuka were smart, they'd have advanced math classes.**

**I didn't have Inui and Kaidoh get it on because I wanted to make Inui think that his experiment had failed. [which would have gotten Kaoru pregnant]**

**Please Review! No Flaming! ;P**


	2. Month And A Half

**From now on, the chapters will indicate the period of time in which they occur after the first chapter. For example, this chapter is month and a alf, indicating it happened a month and a half after the first chapter.**

**Don't know my inspiration for this story. I like PoT and I like Mpreg, so... there you go.**

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating:M [this chapter] T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oishi!" Eiji ran up and jumped onto his best friend, almost sending the two of them crashing to the floor. "I missed you nya!" <strong>

"**Where have you been the last few days?" Oishi lightly hugged the redhead, before walking in the direction of class 3-6. **

"**I wasn't feeling good so I went to the doctor and she told me to stay home in bed until I got better."**

"**How bad was it?" **

"**Really bad nya! I was throwing up **_**everywhere**_** and I could hardly stay awake! I was so tired nya!" Eiji yawned and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "I'm **_**still **_**tired." He said quietly, rubbing a sleepy blue eye and Oishi smiled. **

"**Were you up late again last night?" **

"**No. I went to bed early because I was so sleepy, and I even slept the whole night but I'm still exhausted. Captain might not let me play today, if I keep yawning and napping so much." He sighed. "Or worse, I'll play terribly and have to drink bucket-loads of Inui's juice nya."**

**The two arrived at the acrobat's class just as Fuji did and Eiji jumped on him like he had done with Oishi.**

"**Hello Eiji. I heard you were sick." The brunette smiled. "I had no one to copy off me for almost an entire week. It was lonely without you."**

"**Well, I'm back now nya!" **

"**The bell will ring soon. I have to go to class Eiji." Oishi held out his arms as the redhead hugged him tightly. **

"**Nya, see you later Oishi!" Eiji clung to Fuji instead and watched the other Golden Pair member walk away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Syuusuke sat quietly at his desk, gazing out of the window at the clouds forming outside the school. He was still paying attention to everything the teacher was saying, but he hated having to stare at the blackboard all day.<strong>

**A quiet snort was made and the brunette turned his head to find Eiji sleeping at his desk, his head resting on his arms. Fuji's signature smile widened and his hand reached out to shake the redhead awake but the teacher called on him suddenly.**

"**Fuji, read the next two pages please." **

"**Yes Sensei." Syuusuke stood up with his textbook in his hands and read aloud to the rest of the class, but he kept an eye on the snoozing acrobat to make sure he didn't do anything to get caught.**

**When he sat back down, he 'accidentally' dropped his book and bent down to pick it up. "Be more careful next time Fuji." His teacher warned.**

"**I'm sorry Sensei." Fuji smiled innocently and the educator turned back to the blackboard to write. "Eiji." The brunette whispered, patting his friend's head. "Eiji wake up." The redhead stirred then blinked his eyes a few times, his vision seeing only Fuji's face.**

"**Fujiko." He yawned loudly and Syuusuke covered his mouth. **

"**Sssh. We're still in class." They both looked over as the teacher's voice grew louder but she was still facing the board. "Are you sure you're not still sick Eiji? You don't fall asleep in class."**

"**I'm fine nya. I've just been really tired." **

"**Hm." Fuji climbed back into his seat, his gaze going back to the outdoors. Five minutes later he turned and saw Eiji sleeping yet again. He looked up at the clock above the doorway; it was eleven-thirty, meaning lunch would start soon. It was really not that long an amount of time, but their teacher just so happened to be a classroom pacer, so the chance of her walking to the back row and finding Kikumaru out cold, was high. Fuji's foot nudged the redhead's leg but the latter just turned his head away, snoring quietly. "Eiji." The brunette whispered, kicking harder, and the acrobat jumped from his seat in surprise, his chair falling backwards in the bookshelves behind him. Fuji smacked his forehead.**

"**Is something wrong Kikumaru?" The whole class stared at the bubbly tennis player and he froze like a deer in headlights.**

"**Tell her you have to use the bathroom." Syuusuke whispered. **

"**I have to go to the bathroom nya! May I please go Sensei?" **

"**Yes, but next time just raise your hand."**

"**Okay! Thank you!" Eiji ran from the classroom as fast as he could, his cheeks red with embarrassment.**

**Ten minutes later he came back in, yawning and shuffling his feet slowly to his desk. He slumped down in his chair and was pinched by Fuji once he had. "Ow! What was that for nya?"**

"**There's only fifteen minutes left until lunch. Stay awake until then, and when we finish eating, I'll let you rest your head in my lap."**

"**Aw, alright." Eiji pouted and crossed his arms.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kikumaru is back?" Tezuka sat down at a table next to Oishi with a textbook in his hand. <strong>

"**Yeah. He said he had been extremely sick, but it **_**is**_** Eiji -sometimes he likes to exaggerate."**

"**Hm. As long as he's fine now, that's all that matters. I don't want him getting the rest of the team sick."**

"**Well he seemed fine to me. He had his usual energy when I saw him earlier this morning, like he hadn't been sick at all. But he looked really tired. He said he went to bed early last night, yet it looked like he hadn't slept in days."**

"**Hm." Both went silent and studied intently as they ate their lunches and were soon joined by Inui, who handed the Captain a pile of papers.**

"**Updated list of the strengths and weaknesses of the regulars, and special exercises that I've come up with to help with improvement." The manager said.**

"**Thank you Inui." Tezuka looked the pile over, then put it in his bag. **

"**So… I hear Kikumaru was sick." Inui suggested the conversation.**

"**Throwing up and sleeping all day is what he told me." Oishi took a bite of food then wrote down the answer to a problem.**

"**Really?" Inui took out his notebook and wrote down a few notes. "Any fatigue?"**

"**Yes actually. How did you know that?" **

"**Lucky guess. I'm just trying to calculate what it could be that made him sick, other than the obvious fever." He scribbled more words. "What about Fuji? Is he okay?" If Eiji was starting to show symptoms -even though the manager hadn't anticipated it- then it couldn't hurt to ask about his brunette friend, right? There was a chance they could both be in the same situation.**

"**What does he have to do with anything?" Tezuka gave Inui a somewhat cold look as he imagined the reason Fuji could possibly get sick from Eiji. **

"**Just curious."**

"**He's perfectly healthy." The Captain went back to his schoolwork. **

"**I hope so. We wouldn't be able to compete if we were missing both of them."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya! Wasabi again!" Eiji retracted his chopsticks from Fuji's bento box and pouted. <strong>

"**Of course, I have wasabi everyday." Syuusuke picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of his white rice mixed with the green paste. "Mmm! It tastes so good!" He teased his friend. "And look, I have fried shrimp too!" He took a bite of the green painted crustacean as well and opened his mouth to taunt Eiji further.**

"**Fujiko! You're so mean nya!" The redhead pouted. He put his own empty box back into his bag before scooting his chair closer to the brunette, yawning loudly. **

"**Would you like lay down now?" Fuji moved his seat back, allowing his friend to place his head in his lap.**

"**I'm still so sleepy." Eiji yawned another time, his blue eyes slowly drifting closed. Fuji rustled the acrobat's hair and took another bite of wasabi-filled food, his usual smile looking a bit forced.**

**Eiji's breathing slowed down, making the tensai think he was napping again and so he stopped pretending. His hand moved from the mop of red hair to his chest, where he gripped his uniform tightly and whimpered quietly, his eyes opening.**

"**Hm." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again against the worsening pain. **

"**What's wrong nya?" He looked down to see Eiji giving him a curious look. **

"**Nothing. I just swallowed wrong."**

"**Are you lying?" **

"**Yes." Fuji sighed, dropping his hands to his lap as Eiji sat up.**

**The acrobat looked worriedly at his friend. "Tell me nya. I'll keep it a secret."**

**The brunette exhaled slowly. "I've been having terrible heartburn for a couple of weeks now. It happens whenever I eat. I've never had it this bad before, even eating spicy things, and it's really bothering me." **

"**Maybe you've eaten too much wasabi." Eiji pointed down to his friend's bento box filled with green-colored food.**

"**But I can't help eating it. I just love it too much."**

"**Nya, you're really going to keep eating it then? Even when it hurts that bad?"**

"**You're just trying to get me to stop eating it so you can steal food from me."**

**Eiji crossed his arms. "So?"**

**Syuusuke giggled, ruffling the redhead's hair. "You're so cute Eiji." He said, but his expression suddenly changed, his skin paling. **

"**Fujiko?" Eiji watched the other boy stand up.**

"**I feel like I'm going to be sick." Fuji walked to the door, the acrobat following after him and the two made their way down the school hallway. It was a normal pace at first but it quickly got faster and Fuji covered his mouth, feeling sicker by the second. Eiji reached the bathroom first -which was thankfully empty- and held the door open as Fuji ran inside, going into the first stall and throwing up into the toilet.**

"**Fujiko!" Eiji knelt down behind the brunette, and rubbed his back as he continued vomiting. After a minute, the redhead's arms were around the smaller's body, holding him against his chest and he kissed Fuji's cheek lovingly. "Don't be sick please! You really need to stop eating wasabi nya!" **

**Syuusuke stopped heaving, breathing deeply and resting his head on the acrobat's shoulder as he was clearly worn out. After recuperating, he giggled. "You kissed me Eiji." **

"**What! Well… I was just worried about you nya! It's not like I'm in love with you or anything!"**

"**Maybe I should tell Oishi about what you did to me." Fuji joked.**

"**No!" Eiji gave his friend a tight hug. "Don't tell nya!" **

"**You know, for being merely Oishi's friend, you sure are worried about him finding out you 'cheated' on him, aren't you?"**

**The redhead blushed deeply, turning his head away just as the bathroom door opened. "Eiji?" The acrobat looked up and Fuji leaned backwards out of the stall to find Oishi staring at them curiously. "Fuji too? What are you two doing in here?"**

"**Fujiko got sick nya." Eiji pulled away and stood up, just as Tezuka and Inui came in behind the Vice Captain.**

"**So he's sick too?" Inui whipped out his notebook and began scribbling away.**

"**Fuji?" Tezuka walked to the stall and helped his friend off the floor before sticking his foot out and flushing the puke-filled toilet. The boys then left the stall, leaving the door to swing closed behind them. **

"**I'm fine now." The smallest smiled, but Tezuka could tell it was forced. **

"**What else is wrong?" He asked. **

**Fuji sighed, looking to the floor. "Heartburn." He said quietly, placing a hand on his chest.**

"**What?" Oishi asked, surprised. "Fuji having heartburn? That's not normal."**

"**Yes, it's very unusual." Inui said, trying to hide his knowing smile behind his notebook.**

"**Uh oh." Eiji suddenly paled and he ran for the nearest toilet, Oishi right behind him and the other three could hear the sound of vomiting coming from the now-closed stall door.**

"**When Kikumaru's done, you're both going to the nurse." Tezuka stated, his arm wrapping around Fuji's waist protectively and worriedly.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, you two seem to be fine now but because you were throwing up before, I'm going to have to send you home." The school's nurse handed a baggie of crackers to Fuji as she removed a thermometer from Eiji's mouth. "Neither of you have a fever as far as I can tell, but there's definitely something wrong. You probably just need rest and you'll get better soon."<strong>

"**Aw, and just when I thought I'd get to play with Oishi again." Eiji pouted, taking his packet of crackers. "I felt perfectly fine earlier, so why did I just suddenly get sick again nya?"**

"**Perhaps your body believed it had fought off the bacteria when it hadn't, then it came back to attack again." The nurse filled out the boys' files at her desk and Eiji yawned for the umpteenth time that day before he closed his eyes to nap. Syuusuke gazed up at the ceiling from the nurse's room bed, breathing slowly but deeply to keep himself from running to the toilet again and puking his brains out. **

**There was silence in the room for a while, until both boys were asleep and the only sounds were their quiet breathing and the rustling of medical papers. The nurse closed the curtains around their beds and called their parents, Fuji's mother first who said that his sister would pick him up; she also agreed that Yumiko could take Eiji too if his mother couldn't. After the nurse also called the acrobat's mom, it was settled that the two boys would in fact go to the Fuji house together. **

**Yumiko came as fast as she could, signing Eiji and Fuji out before they left and the woman giggled to herself as the boys leaned against her on the way to her car, half-asleep. They cuddled together in the backseat, snoozing once again while Yumiko drove them home, watching their bodies sprawl across the back.**

**When they got to the Fuji house, Syuusuke and Eiji trudged upstairs to the brunette's bedroom and collapsed on his bed; they were too tired to worry about sharing it or changing from their uniforms.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inui smiled to himself as he looked over the data he'd collected on Eiji's and Fuji's 'illness'. It <strong>_**had **_**to have worked -his drink that is. Why else would Eiji be sick, then better, then sick all over again so quickly? The only explanation would be pregnancy. It was definitely the time for morning sickness and both Eiji **_**and **_**Fuji were experiencing it, making it all the more better for testing the experiment. Fuji was even showing signs of heartburn already, which helped prove the boys' situation further. **

"**Inui, have you determined what's wrong with Eiji and Fuji?" Oishi walked away from one of the courts, wiping his sweating face as Momo -the loser of the practice match- tried to sneak away to keep from drinking the manager's 'poison' drink.**

"**Yes, I think so." Inui picked up a cup and walked to Momo, giving him the juice before the second year could escape. **

**Oishi's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Inui had. Tezuka was also contemplating and he was growing irritated with himself because he wasn't coming up with any logical answer. He decided that he'd go visit Fuji later to check on him and perhaps he would get some more information on the tensai's strange illness when he did. Oishi was thinking of doing the same thing with Eiji, and he was even going to bring the acrobat a new stuffed animal, something the bubbly boy would probably like.**

"**Whoa! Captain let a point go!" Momo shouted and Kaidoh, the one who had scored the point, was frozen in shock.**

**Inui appeared next to the Vice Captain again, his notebook out. "There's a ninety-seven percent chance he missed that because he's worried about something -mainly Fuji and what the team will do if it loses two of its best players during the tournaments."**

"**And the other three percent?" **

"**There's too many factors that accounted for the rest and I'm too busy to name all of them right now." **

"**Oh." Oishi drank from his water bottle.**

"**He's at Fuji's you know." The manager suddenly added, and the Vice Captain looked at him curiously. "You were planning to go see Kikumaru after practice right? Well, he's at Fuji's."**

"**How do you know?" **

"**I saw them leave with Fuji's sister earlier. And I assume that since Eiji's parents work, it was decided that he'd stay there for a while so he'd have company while he was sick."**

"**Well, that makes sense." Oishi said quietly, looking to the ground and feeling a tinge of jealousy. "Thank you for telling me." **

"**You're welcome."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka and Oishi walked together after practice to Syuusuke's house, Oishi carrying Eiji's new stuffed animal kitten he'd bought at a nearby toy store. Tezuka hadn't gotten anything mostly because he couldn't think of anything Fuji might like. The boy was so unpredictable it was hard to tell what things interested him.<strong>

**Cactus. He'd like a new cactus. Or maybe a photo album for all of his developed pictures. Tezuka knew he had to pass a floral stall and a dollar store to get to the tensai's house but he was too hell-bent on acting emotionless over everything that he didn't stop at either place. **

**He and Oishi were met by Yumiko when they reached Syuusuke's house and were informed of his and Eiji's condition. "They were sleeping when I picked them up and have been ever since. They seem to be really worn out." She said. "But if you'd like to see them, they're in Syuusuke's room."**

"**Thank you." Oishi nodded his head in respect before following his Captain upstairs.**

**When they opened the door to the bedroom, they found the two smaller boys snuggled together in the tensai's bed, a blanket over their bodies. Both were sleeping contently their breathing slow and quiet. **

**The Captain and Vice Captain slowly walked over to the bed, each sitting on the side their best friend was on. They saw that Eiji's head was resting in the crook of Fuji's neck and the brunette's arms were wrapped around the acrobat so that they were too close for Tezuka's and Oishi's liking, although they wouldn't admit it. After all, they were only supposed to be **_**friends**_** with the other two, nothing more. Yet it was a major contradiction seeing as they were each sleeping with their best friend.**

"**Did Inui tell you what he thought?" Tezuka asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.**

"**No. He never answered me when I asked, and I didn't think to try again." Oishi pet the redhead's mop of hair and watched as the smaller boy shifted in his sleep.**

"**Don't tell them this, but I think it's that drink Inui gave them. The bad batch who's effects were worse than usual."**

"**What? But that was a month and a half ago! How could it still be affecting them?"**

"**The only way that it could still be in their systems would be if it's something their bodies can't fight or dispose of themselves. I have a feeling that the reason they've become so sick is because something is deteriorating, growing inside, or taking over a part of them."**

"**But… even if Inui made a mistake, he wouldn't use ingredients that could kill someone if mixed wrong, would he?" **

"**Only he knows."**

**Fuji moved suddenly, blinking his eyes as he awoke and noticed the two visitors on his bed. "Did Nee-san let you two in?" He asked, turning onto his back to get a better view of Tezuka.**

"**Yes. We came to see how you're feeling." **

**Eiji turned over, rubbing his eyes and whining, angry that someone had interrupted his sleep. That was, until he saw who was there. "Oishi!" He jumped up and hugged his doubles partner, almost making Oishi fall off the bed. But the Vice Captain regained his balance, returning the redhead's embrace. **

"**Are you feeling a little better now?" Oishi asked. **

"**Yeah. Fujiko's bed is really comfy nya." The acrobat noticed the stuffed animal squished in between their bodies and picked it up, squeezing it to his chest happily. "Aw! It's so cute nya!" **

"**I got it to cheer you up since you got sick again."**

"**Really? Thank you!"**

"**What did you bring **_**me **_**Tezuka?" Fuji smiled up at the Captain. He was teasing his friend because he knew he wouldn't get anything.**

"**I… well…" **

"**Aw Captain! How mean not to get Fujiko anything!" Eiji glared at Tezuka.**

"**Do you not like me enough to buy me something?"**

"**That's not… I…" Tezuka glanced at Oishi and the Vice Captain changed the subject. **

"**Do you think we're ready for the matches next month?" He asked and the other three looked at him.**

"**Of course." Fuji answered. "Why wouldn't we be? Eiji and I can't be sick forever."**

"**Nya, I hope not. I don't want to miss out on playing tennis for the rest of my life. Especially when it means I couldn't play with Oishi anymore."**

**Yumiko knocked on the door just then, cracking the door open to peek in. "Oh good, you two are awake now." She smiled happily. "Is anyone hungry then? Or do you still feel sick?"**

"**Nya, I'm starving!" The redhead raised his hand. **

"**Me too." Fuji walked to the doorway with his sister, motioning for his classmates to follow, which they did. "Mmm, maybe I'll have something extra spicy." The tensai sighed.**

"**No!" The four others shouted, and Syuusuke laughed. **

**"Just kidding."**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! If you do, I'll love you forever! ;P<strong>


	3. Two And A Half Months

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating:M [this chapter] T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji lay in his bed snuggled next to Tezuka, a large smile on his face as he was still trying to calm down after his last orgasm, due to the two boys' after-school 'study' session. He had been feeling a lot better in the past two weeks, Eiji too so Tezuka had given in and decided he'd let them play in the starting tournament that Saturday.<strong>

**Propping up on an elbow, the tensai kissed his Captain's lips before just laying there admiring the features of the larger boy. "Something wrong?" He asked upon seeing Tezuka's furrowed brow. His finger pressed over the wrinkled skin, getting the Captain's face to relax but he still looked serious.**

"**You and Kikumaru are still ill." Tezuka adjusted his glasses before grabbing his boxers from the floor. He was just about to put them on when Fuji grabbed them, and threw them across the room, his body moving to sit on the larger.**

"**We've been better though."**

"**But your still weak." **

"**Are you saying that you're actually worried about us?" Syuusuke leaned down and kissed his friend's neck before doing it to his chest. **

"**No more." The Captain pushed the smaller away, then sat up.**

"**Why not?" Fuji looked up at Tezuka innocently.**

"**We just finished, you're still sick, and we need to preserve our energy for Saturday's matches." **

"**But you probably won't even play and I can rest plenty tonight and tomorrow." **

"**No." **

"**At least stay the night." **

**Tezuka sighed. "Fine. But I mean what I said."**

**Fuji smiled and opened his eyes. "We'll see how long that lasts."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What? Weights?" Eiji took off his uniform shirt before looking back to Inui who was scribbling down names on a chart for weights of the players.<strong>

"**They need to be updated, seeing as some of the players have been suffering in their performances, so I wish to calculate whether weight is a factor."**

**Eiji gulped, glancing down at the hardly noticeable bump his lower stomach had developed. Not many people would even notice it unless they were Eiji himself, Fuji or Inui. **

"**I don't think Kikumaru-senpai is going to get any positive feedback on his weight today." Ryoma placed his cap on his head and smiled from beneath it. Apparently he could tell too. **

"**Nya!" Eiji covered his upper half with his tennis shirt and pouted. "Echizen! Mean nya!" **

"**Mada mada dane." The freshman walked out of the clubroom with a smirk on his face. **

"**Oh my Eiji. Are you getting fat?" Fuji appeared behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around the taller boy to feel the usually flat stomach from beneath the shirt. **

"**Fujiko! You're meaner than Ochibi nya!" Eiji turned around, then lifted up the brunette's tennis jersey and poked his tummy. "Look nya. Your belly's growing too!"**

"**Hm." Fuji's face grew serious, his deep blue eyes open and narrowed, and he pulled Eiji's hands away, his grip a little too tight for the redhead's liking, making him whimper. Suddenly, the tensai's normal smile returned and he loosened his hold. "Saaa, Eiji you're such a kidder." He giggled before turning and leaving the clubroom with Tezuka.**

"**Hmph." Eiji looked down at his belly sadly and poked it.**

"**Is something wrong Eiji?" The acrobat looked up to find Oishi staring at his exposed tummy and Eiji's skin turned the same color as his hair. **

"**No! Nothing's wrong nya!" The smaller quickly put his shirt on but before he could get away Shuichiro gently grabbed his arm and backed him against a wall.**

"**Are you worrying about your stomach still?" He asked, reaching under the shirt to feel the tummy. **

"**Nya. Inui's taking our weights today and he'll notice that I've gotten bigger."**

"**And it feels like it's grown since the last time I looked at it."**

"**Nya, what's wrong with me? Nothing in my life has changed but I just can't seem to stop getting bigger."**

"**Hm." **

"**Come on you two. We have to get to practice." Inui was peeking in through the clubroom door at the doubles partners, pushing his glasses up his nose. **

"**Yes, we're coming." Oishi nodded, turning back to Eiji once the manager disappeared again. "Don't worry, okay?" He said, kissing the acrobat's forehead. **

"**Okay."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Listen everyone!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted and the regulars gathered around her outside the courts. "Now, I know we don't usually have practice the day before a tournament, but today I feel it's necessary. Some of you have been performing below your usual skill level, so I felt that we should spend today focusing on your faults."<strong>

"**We'll start with a doubles match." Tezuka said, taking over. "Oishi and Kikumaru versus Fuji and Kawamura." **

"**Oh goodness. They're focusing on **_**my **_**faults, aren't they?" Taka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he walked onto the court with Syuusuke.**

"**Saaa, they're worrying about all of us, not just you." Fuji smiled up at Taka, handing him his racket.**

"**Burning!" Kawamura suddenly shouted loudly, making the tensai giggle to himself.**

"**Kawamura to serve first." Inui instructed, his notebook in his hands, ready to take notes on the two players they **_**really **_**wanted to focus on. **

"**Gotcha!" Eiji chased Taka's serve, but found it extremely hard to focus on the moving object, something that had been affecting him for the past month and a half. He tried to ignore the flaw though and swung at the ball heading his way, clipping it on the corner of his racket and sending it soaring off to the right, almost hitting Tezuka square in the face. "Eeep!" The redhead yelped, hiding his face behind his hands. "Nya, sorry Captain!" **

"**Focus harder!" Inui shouted and the acrobat bowed his head in shame. **

"**I'm trying nya." He mumbled quietly to himself and Oishi heard him. He reached out to place a hand on Eiji's shoulder but he was stopped when a ball was thrown to him. He served, watching Taka return it before Eiji chased it, swinging at the brightly-colored sphere. He completed the swing, then realized he hadn't made contact with anything. "But-" The ball zoomed past him a second later and he smiled to himself as he watched Fuji pass back. "Nya, thanks Oishi!" He jumped up, this time getting the ball to go where he wanted, gaining him a point thanks to Fuji's slowed reflexes. He turned around once he landed on the ground and gave his friend a thumbs-up. **

"**I'm always here to help." The Vice Captain smiled.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>They're exhausted." Inui jotted down the info. "It's hardly been three games, their playing hasn't been that strenuous, and they've even had two breaks but they're just completely worn out." He watched Fuji and Eiji pant and sweat on the court, their shoulders heaving and their legs shaking from exertion. <strong>

"**Inui… I need… a rest…" Fuji breathed, wiping his forehead. **

"**You just had one ten minutes ago." Tezuka answered. "Keep playing." **

"**I'm tired nya." Eiji's body began to sway and he used his racket for support to keep from collapsing like his body so desperately wanted. **

"**Tezuka, I really think we should stop." Oishi ran to his friend and picked him up bridal style, Taka doing the same with Fuji. The two were placed on one of the court's benches, their water bottles thrust into their hands, and they were instructed to drink, **_**slowly**_**.**

**Inui appeared next to them then and handed them two energy drink cans. "I usually wouldn't recommend these, but if you put these…" He pulled out two packets of what looked like powdered sugar. "Into the drinks before consuming them, then they'll make the drinks healthier, help you keep your strength longer and keep you from wearing out so easily. With how poorly you two have been performing lately, Tezuka and I have come down to this as a temporary solution. Don't use these until tomorrow at the matches though."**

"**Now, since you've stopped, I suppose it's time to measure your weights while the others play." Tezuka tried to look cold, but Fuji smiled at him, seeing the worry in the Captain's eyes. **

"**Don't be upset if the results aren't what you want them to be." The tensai pat his friend's bottom as he passed by and Tezuka jumped. **

"**Fuji!" He shouted, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Extra laps next practice!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hm." Inui balanced the scale to reach Eiji's weight while the redhead looked down nervously.<strong>

"**Nya, what is it?" He asked, glancing down at his tummy briefly before looking back up at the manager.**

"**You've put on weight, just as I've predicted." Inui took down the info. "Has anything in your daily life changed lately?"**

"**No, I eat the same and have been exercising as much as I can to try to get rid of the weight, but my tummy just keeps getting bigger."**

"**I see." Inui smiled behind his notebook. "May I take a look?"**

"**Um…" The acrobat stepped off the scale and lifted his shirt, his face red.**

"**It **_**must've **_**worked." The manager felt the lump on the normally flat belly.**

"**Nya, what must've worked?" Eiji gave him a curious look. **

"**I'll tell you one I've finished with Fuji."**

"**Oh my, this must pertain to me too." The tensai stepped onto the scale. **

**Inui took his weight as well before checking his bump. "The same question I asked Kikumaru." **

"**I've been eating a lot of ice cream lately, but other than that, nothing's different."**

"**Do you crave the ice cream, or is it something you have daily in a controlled amount?"**

"**Well, considering I wanted some since lunch yesterday, then went home and ate almost two cartons' worth before my mother stopped me, probably makes it a craving."**

"**Then I believe I've gathered all the data I need to prove my point." Inui opened one of his bags and pulled out a large pile of papers, handing it to Fuji. "Don't look yet. I'll explain once I've told you the most important thing." **

"**This sounds bad nya." Eiji held onto Oishi's arm tight.**

"**I'm sure it's fine Eiji." His friend reassured.**

**Inui cleared his throat. "I have concluded that both Fuji and Kikumaru are pregnant." He said confidently, adjusting his glasses.**

"**What?" Eiji shouted and Oishi fainted beside him. **

"**Saaa, I wasn't expecting that." Fuji said nonchalantly, pulling some hair behind his ear. "I can only imagine how Tezuka will react when he finds out." **

"**You believe him?" Taka glanced down at the tensai. **

"**Does he have any reason to lie or joke about it?" **

"**Well… I suppose not…" **

"**Oishi!" Eiji shouted, shaking his unconscious friend who was sprawled out on the floor from when he had collapsed but the Vice Captain didn't wake. **

"**Let me do it." Inui held some of his training juice under Shuichiro's nose and the latter immediately jumped up and away from the pungent smell.**

"**Oishi, are you okay nya?"**

"**Ugh…" The Vice Captain rubbed his now-sore head before looking to Inui. "You… you were serious, weren't you?"**

"**Yes." **

"**Don't faint again nya." Eiji's hand fanned his friend's face as it paled a second time.**

"**I… I'm fine." After climbing up onto a bench, Oishi took a few deep breaths, his grip on the seat beneath him tight.**

"**May I continue?" Inui asked, once everyone seemed quiet and attentive again.**

"**Go ahead." Fuji smiled.**

"**Well, as I said before, you two are with child. I know it sounds absurd seeing as you're both male but if you turn to the first page of the packet I gave you, you'll see how it's possible."**

**Eiji and Oishi moved to look over Fuji's shoulder as the brunette changed the page. "Nya! It's just a picture of your gross Inui juice!"**

"**Exactly." The manager pushed his glasses up his nose.**

"**It's the one that made even **_**me **_**fall over in pain." Syuusuke said.**

"**Right. But I swear to you it was an accident that you drank it. When I had gone down to practice that day, I had accidentally grabbed the wrong juice. I wasn't through developing it yet, so I wasn't planning to test it, but you two and Kaidoh drank it, so I knew right away from the symptoms that I had messed up. But I figured that you wouldn't be going home and having sex with another male, so I decided that I wouldn't tell you about it, and so I just said that I miscalculated my usual formula."**

"**Saaa, it probably wasn't the best choice seeing as we **_**did **_**in fact sleep with another male." The smallest boy looked up at the manager. "But oh well, nothing we can do about it now." **

"**Why are you so calm nya?" Eiji shouted at Fuji. "You're gonna have a baby even though you're a boy! And we're only fourteen!"**

"**Why get upset though? There's nothing about this situation that yelling can resolve."**

"**Aren't you angry though?" Taka asked.**

"**A little. And I plan to get my revenge, but it's not like I'm going to ask Inui to do something about this." The small brunette pointed to his belly. "That's killing a life and it's not something I plan to do. Now Inui, was there more you wished to explain?"**

"**Yes, if you turn to the next page of the packet, you'll see a chart of the anatomy of the male human body."**

"**Yes, I see." Fuji nodded. **

"**Now switch to the next page."**

"**Ah." Fuji pointed to a spot on the page that also showed a male body. "There's an extra organ." **

"**Or better said, a womb. When you drank my Inui Pregnancy Juice, your organs immediately adjusted to make room for the womb. You said it felt like your insides were moving and that's exactly what it was."**

"**But how would the… other male's release reach the womb?" Oishi asked.**

"**The passage of the womb connects itself to the rectum, so that any sperm that enters can be pulled in. You may have also noticed that when your partner entered you, it felt tighter than usual. That was because the womb's passage was squeezing so it could suck in the sperm of the other."**

"**Nya, that happened to me!" Eiji shouted before blushing deeply, hiding his face in Oishi's arm.**

"**Anyway, when the sperm entered, an egg that had grown from the womb with some of the hosts DNA was fertilized, thus creating the child."**

"**Does that mean the baby will come out the same way the father's semen went in?" Fuji asked. **

"**Just like with a normal pregnancy, it all depends on the child's position when it's -shall we say- 'mother' is in labor. If its head is down, yes it will come out that way. But if its head is up, a cesarean is needed. The only problem is that it would be a male body they'd have to operate on, so it would be harder for them to maneuver, and even one little mistake could mean the death of the 'mother' and/or baby."**

"**Nya!" Eiji jumped, clinging to Oishi. "I don't want to die nya!"**

"**Eiji, I'm sure the chances of that happening are slim. Doctors these days are very good at what they do." Oishi kissed his friend's forehead. "You've become very worrisome lately."**

"**Hormones. Even though you're males, you'll still experience the 'joys' of them."**

"**So Inui, how did you plan to prove this to us?" The tensai asked. He already believed the manager's words, but he knew Tezuka would need some heavy persuasion on the matter.**

"**Oh yes." Inui turned a page in the packet to show a list. "First, both of you were experiencing a sickness that would go away, come back, then go away again, something like morning sickness. Both of you were and still are, exhausted constantly, especially playing tennis which is also consistent with pregnancy. Plus Fuji has been having quite painful heartburn, something very uncommon for him **_**and **_**he's been craving ice cream, both happen during pregnancy. And the fact that both of you have gained weight with out changing anything in your daily lives shows that something is growing inside, i.e. your baby. And last but not least, you drank my Inui Pregnancy Juice before having sex with another male two and a half months ago, the amount of time it would take for all of these symptoms to show up."**

"**Seems logical enough for me." Fuji giggled. **

"**Um… I have a question." Taka raised his hand sheepishly. "If you suspected that Fuji and Kikumaru were pregnant, why did you continue to let them play tennis, especially with how hard you push us during training?"**

"**If he only suspected, then it would have been a waste to have us sit out because we were coincidentally showing symptoms of pregnancy." Fuji pat the taller's arm. **

**The clubroom door opened then and Tezuka stepped into the room. "What's taking so long?" He asked.**

"**We have news for you Captain." Inui answered.**

"**It's weird nya!" Eiji added. **

"**Perhaps I should tell you about it in private Tezuka." Fuji hugged the other brunette's arm and opened his hypnotizing blue eyes to look up into the serious brown ones, his gaze genuine and joyous rather than the expected sadistic and frightening. **

"**Is he…?" Inui asked, opening up his notebook. **

"**Of course he is." Fuji's smile widened.**

"**Am I what?" The Captain growled.**

"**You'll find out." Syuusuke pulled his friend into a closet, closing the door behind them.**

**The others sat in the room quietly, Eiji poking his belly, Oishi staring at the floor and trying to focus his vision thanks to his headache, Taka just stood still doing nothing, and Inui scribbled away in his notebook. **

**A minute later the closet door burst open and Tezuka stormed past them, Fuji at his heels. "What would possess you to lie like that?" The Captain asked, clearly annoyed. **

"**I'm not lying Tezuka." The tensai smiled, feeling completely calm. "Just ask Inui, he'll show you."**

"**Captain, I can prove it to you." The manager held out the pile of papers but Tezuka just pushed them away.**

**He walked to the door and turned back to the group. "If Fuji and Kikumaru did not wish to play in the tournament, then they should have just said so, instead of coming up with such a ridiculous lie. Now they **_**must**_** play tomorrow, otherwise I will remove them from their places as regulars." **

"**But Tezuka-" Oishi said, only to have the door slam closed before he could finish. **

"**Saaa, I knew he wouldn't take it well. He's so stubborn." Syuusuke sighed, his smile still present as he tucked some hair behind his ear.**

"**He's probably just so shocked that he doesn't want to believe it. After all, it would be the last thing he'd expect." Inui looked up from his notebook just as Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma entered, Momo looking surprised, the other two indifferent. **

"**What the hell is wrong with the Captain?" The short-haired second year asked, looking to Fuji who was giggling to himself.**

"**Tezuka just found out he's going to be a daddy." The tensai answered.**

"**What? Really?" Momo shouted, and even Ryoma and Kaidoh seemed to be interested. "Who's the chick he knocked up?"**

"**That 'chick' is me." Fuji raised his hand happily, and the youngest three paled dramatically. **

**That's not possible… so you're kidding… right?" Momo asked.**

"**Actually, thanks to one of my Inui Juices, it is possible."**

"**So, does that mean Oishi-senpai is going to be a father too?" Ryoma hid his smiling expression beneath his hat. **

"**Nya! Ochibi, how'd you guess that?" Eiji jumped at the smallest boy and knocked off the white cap so he could ruffle the black hair.**

"**Everything that Fuji-senpai's been experiencing, has also been happening to Kikumaru-senpai, and they both drank that Inui Juice together a couple months ago." Echizen knelt down and picked up his hat, looking irritated.**

**Oishi gulped upon having heard the word 'father', feeling embarrassment, confusion, and worry. **

**What would his parents say when they found out their fourteen year old son was going to be a father? How would they react to knowing he was **_**having sex**_**, never mind getting someone pregnant, and a male no less. Would they even be convinced that Eiji was with child? After all, males aren't supposed to get pregnant. And if they did believe, would they disown their own child or force him to stop associating with Eiji, and make him switch schools? Would they keep him from seeing **_**his**_**… child?**

"**Nya Oishi, are you alright?" Eiji waved a hand in front of the Vice Captain's face and the latter snapped out of his trance. He looked around the clubroom and noticed that he and the redhead were the only ones left, and that Oishi himself was still in his tennis clothes.**

"**Eiji." The larger hugged his friend tightly and kissed his cheek. "What are we supposed to do?"**

"**What do you mean?" The acrobat blinked.**

"**You know… what are we going to do about… our baby?"**

"**You're worried about your parents, and the fact that we're actually having a kid despite our age and gender."**

"**Yeah." **

"**Well, like Fujiko said, getting upset won't help so I guess we should be happy."**

"**I suppose. But I worry that my parents will in fact react in the way we think they will, and I don't want to be kept from seeing you."**

**Eiji smiled, kissing the Vice Captain's lips. "And you say **_**I'm **_**worrying too much. Don't worry, I won't let them keep us apart, no matter how hard they might try."**

"**You're really too cute Eiji." Oishi pulled the acrobat into another hug and dug his face into the other's neck, breathing in the smell.**

"**Nya, don't do that! I haven't showered yet! I must smell gross!" **

"**It's fine. I like your smell no matter what."**

**The redhead blushed deeply, giggling when Oishi's breaths tickled his skin. "Nya stop!" He laughed harder as the breaths turned into kisses, then bites. "Oishi, it tickles!"**

"**Oh really?" Shuichiro's hands moved, reaching under the acrobat's shirt to caress his sides, sending Eiji backwards on the clubroom bench, laughing crazily and trying desperately to push his friend's hands away.**

"**Stop! Oishi!" He breathed. "It tickles Oishi! I can't stand it!" The Vice Captain's hands were captured in the smaller boy's and the latter sat up, smiling and trying to catch his breath.**

"**Eiji." Oishi was suddenly serious, and he kissed the back of the redhead's hand. **

"**Nya, what is it Oishi?" **

"**I was just wondering… if we should still be just friends through all of this." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, friends don't usually sleep together, and they usually don't have a child together, so I just thought that it would be easier for us and the… baby if we changed that."**

"**Oishi?" **

"**Eiji, will you go out with me?" **

**The acrobat flushed, but nodded at the same time. "I've always wanted you to ask me, but I was too embarrassed to say something." **

"**You know, you're a lot shyer than you let on." The Vice Captain leaned in, brushing his lips against Eiji's, who pushed back into the kiss. **

"**Oh my. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Fuji stood in the doorway to the clubroom, his smile wide and his blue irises peeking out with an amused look to them. "Are you almost ready Eiji?" **

"**Sorry nya. Oishi and I were just talking."**

"**That's a pretty unique way of talking." The tensai giggled. "Were you almost finished though? Your mother's making dinner as we speak." **

"**Yes! We're done nya!" The redhead jumped up, grabbing his stuff and running to the door next to Fuji. "Oh!" He turned back to Oishi, who was looking surprised and a little sad at the same time. "I'm sorry Oishi, but I promised Fujiko we'd go to my house to talk about… stuff. I'll call you later nya!" **

"**I'll be waiting." The Vice Captain smiled. **

"**Bye!" The bubbly boy ran from the room, Fuji walking after him, giggling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji held his legs to his chest, his chin resting on his knees, and he was blowing bubbles into the bathwater, a large blush on his face. Fuji sat across from him in the tub, waiting for the redhead to speak. He knew that the acrobat really wanted to say something but he was just being too shy. "Oishi… asked me…" Eiji suddenly mumbled, his blush growing.<strong>

"**I see." The tensai answered. "And you accepted?" **

"**You knew that I would no matter what."**

"**Of course. I'm surprised it hadn't happened earlier though."**

"**Oishi said he was asking because he didn't think it would be good to **_**just **_**be friends while I'm…" **

"**Yes, I understand." Syuusuke tucked his hair behind his ear. **

"**What about you and the Captain?"**

"**I have a feeling that he'll avoid me for a few months, then once he's over the initial shock and sees the truth -like my big stomach or the child itself- he'll change his mind and open up to me again."**

"**Mm…" Eiji took a deep breath, blowing out into the water to create more bubbles. "So… what should we do about this?" **

"**Well, we have a couple of options. We could put the child up for adoption once it's born, then go back to our usual lives, we could keep it and **_**somehow **_**find a way to stay in school, or we quit school and rely on our parents and the child's father."**

"**Nya, I don't like the last one. I don't want to make my parents and Oishi do everything." **

"**I agree. And I don't like the first one either. To know that I've had a child, yet they're somewhere else in the world with no association to me, that's too upsetting."**

"**Mm. Number two it is them."**

"**Maybe we can get jobs to pay for daycare while we're in school. The one problem is that most daycares don't take children until they're at least eighteen months."**

"**Nya! So we have to stay home for a year and a half until they get daycare? We'll be in the same grade as Ochibi if that happens!"**

"**There's always home schooling, or we could pay for a personal babysitter."**

**Eiji leaned back in the tub, looking up at the ceiling. "This is too much." He sighed, sinking under the water. A gurgling noise then sounded from beneath the surface and Fuji could tell the redhead was yelling. After the acrobat had run out of breath, he popped back up, looking angry. "Stupid Inui! Who would even make something like that?" **

"**Apparently him."**

"**That's exactly why he's stupid!" Eiji climbed out of the tub, Fuji looking away for privacy's sake until the redhead was covered up. "Just imagine me in six months! I'll be huge! Oishi will think I'm so fat and he won't want to be my boyfriend anymore!"**

"**Nonsense. Oishi will like you no matter what happens." Fuji followed his friend out of the tub before hugging him from behind. "You're just worrying too much because of the hormones. Nothing is going to keep Oishi away from you, trust me." **

**Eiji huffed, pouting like a little kid until Fuji tickled his growing belly and he fell over laughing, trying to escape the tensai's grip. "Fujiko! Stop it!" He giggled.**

"**There. That's the Eiji I wanted to see." Syuusuke backed off, grabbing the spare pajamas the redhead had given him. **

**Eiji suddenly recovered from his giggling fit and he turned to his friend, his hands squeezing into fists. "What about what Tezuka said? Will you really play tomorrow or will you quit being a regular?"**

"**Both." Fuji answered, sitting down on the toilet lid as he waited for the taller boy to dress as well. **

"**Both? How are you gonna do that?" **

"**Well, I know that playing tennis in this condition is very tiring, so I plan to prove to Tezuka that I can't play to my full potential in a game anymore, and that's because of the pregnancy. Then once he sees me struggling tomorrow, I'll quit. What about you?" **

"**Nya, I don't know. Oishi might tell me to sit out." Eiji slipped into his boxers, his hands resting on his tummy. "This is gonna be weird nya." **

"**Hm."**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! If not, I'll cry! ;P<strong>


	4. Two And A Half Months II

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one, meaning this one happens the day after the third one. **

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Masturbation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the franchise of McDonalds.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Saaa, it's hot out." Fuji fanned his face as he stood watching Ryoma play a rival player from some school only Tezuka had heard of. The players weren't hard opponents, seeing as both the Seigaku doubles teams had already won -the second pair being Momo and Kaidoh- and Ryoma had easily gotten to five and a half match wins without letting a single point go. The results were the same for the other three teams they had already played, and because Fuji was in Singles 2, he hadn't even gotten a chance to play yet, while Eiji wasn't so lucky.<strong>

"**Nya, I'm so tired." The redhead yawned from his spot on the ground and leaned back against Oishi's legs, falling asleep not soon after. **

"**Those matches were so easy, yet they completely wore him out." The Vice Captain pet the mop of hair, making Eiji purr in his sleep.**

"**Poor boy, having to endure such strenuous activity with the **_**baby **_**in there." Fuji looked to Tezuka and the latter grumbled. **

"**Extra laps next practice." He ordered. "For Fuji **_**and **_**Kikumaru."**

"**But Captain, they really shouldn't be-" **

"**You too Oishi." Tezuka looked at the rest of the Seigaku group. "Does anyone else wish to comment on the matter?"**

"**No Captain!" They all answered before cheering Ryoma's victory over his opponent. **

"**Yeah Echizen!" Momo shouting, giving his small friend a thumbs-up.**

"**Saaa, pretty soon I won't be able to play anymore." Fuji rubbed his stomach. "I'm going to miss people cheering me." **

"_**Fuji.**_**" Tezuka warned. "Drop it." **

"**Why? I think I have a right to talk about it. People talk about their pregnancies all the time." **

"**You're not pregnant." **

"**I am." **

"_**Fuji**_**." **

"**Tezuka." Fuji smiled up at his friend. "Or should I say, **_**Daddy**_**." **

"**Enough!" The Captain shouted, hitting his hand against the chain link fence and everyone within earshot went silent, looking to the two boys making the scene. "I want you and Kikumaru to **_**stop **_**talking about it! If you do not, then I will not only remove you from your spot as a regular, but I will make sure you never play tennis for Seigaku again!"**

**Syuusuke's smile only widened and he went up on his tiptoes to come as close to Tezuka's face as possible. "It's not necessary to take those measures, because I quit." He turned around, walking away and leaving the onlookers to gasp and whisper.**

**Tezuka's eyes had gone wide in shock. He hadn't expected Fuji to actually take such action, and it wasn't something the Seigaku tennis team could survive with during the tournaments. "Fuji!" He shouted but the smaller brunette just kept walking, not even looking back. **

"**Fuji!" Taka also yelled, to which the tensai turned to face him.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Are… you really leaving?" **

"**I'm afraid so. I can't risk my child's health, not to mention my own."**

"**You're not pregnant!" Tezuka hit the fence again.**

**This time, Syuusuke lost his smile and he continued his walk, heading for the gate to leave. **

"**Nya Fujiko! You forgot me!" Eiji jumped up as he realized what was going on, after being woken up by the shouting. He chased after the tensai, grasping his hand once they were next to each other. **

"**Eiji!" Oishi called after his new boyfriend. **

"**Sorry Oishi! I'll see you later." Winking to the Vice Captain, the acrobat also gave the peace sign with his fingers before disappearing around the corner with Fuji.**

**All eyes turned to Tezuka and Oishi, the latter of the two blushing deeply at being the center of attention while the Captain remained emotionless, as usual. He turned in the opposite direction Fuji and Eiji had gone before going to find a court official. **

"**What's he doing?" Momo asked.**

"**He's going to tell them we have to forfeit our last match." Oishi answered. "We have only one reserve but we're missing two people, so we won't be allowed to play. It will be the only game we give up though, so since we've already won all the others, we'll be the runner-ups and we'll still be able to compete in the next deciding tournament. That is, if we find two extra people to play with us next time."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya Fujiko, I thought you were gonna wait until we won everything to leave. What happened?"<strong>

"**Tezuka was starting to irritate me, so I thought I would shake him up a little by leaving before our last match. Don't worry though, they're the runner-ups so they're still in the competition for Nationals."**

"**Aw, that's right. Oishi and I won't be able to go together this year, will we?"**

"**I'm afraid not." **

"**Darn it." The redhead pouted. He kicked the ground in front of him and only succeeded in tripping himself, sending him lurching forward. He was saved from landing on his stomach when a yank on his arm by Fuji turned him around to make him land on his bottom. "Ow!" He whined, rubbing his behind as he was pulled back to his feet by a giggling Fuji.**

"**You're kind of clumsy Eiji." He said, rustling the mop of red hair. "You'll have to be extra careful these next few months so you don't hurt the baby." **

"**Nya! Not so loud!" Eiji covered his friend's mouth as a group of people walked by. "It's embarrassing!"**

"**People will have to know eventually. You won't be able to hide your belly pretty soon and others will start to ask questions."**

"**Nya, all of Japan will be talking about us soon!"**

"**More like the whole world."**

"**Why me!" Eiji slumped his head against Syuusuke's shoulder. "At least **_**you **_**could pass for a girl! I'm too tall and boyish looking!"**

"**You're only four centimeters taller than me Eiji." Fuji laughed. "And aside from the short hair, you don't really look like a boy either."**

"**Nya, really?" The acrobat looked up at the brunette, his head still resting on the shoulder. **

"**Really." Opening his eyes suddenly, Syuusuke glared down at his friend. "But I do **_**not **_**appreciate you saying I look like a girl. I am most **_**certainly **_**not one." **

"**Eep!" Eiji hid his face in the tensai's neck and hugged him apologetically. "I'm sorry nya! Don't hurt me!"**

**Fuji's trademark smile returned and he laughed. "Silly boy, why would you think that I'd hurt you?"**

"**Because you made your scary face nya!"**

"**You're so cute Eiji." A gurgling noise suddenly emanated from Syuusuke and the redhead gave him a curious look. "Oh. It seems that I'm hungry. We'd better go eat so our babies don't lose nutrition."**

"**I want a burger!" Eiji jumped up, pointing towards the McDonalds down the street.**

"**Burgers aren't healthy for a developing baby, you know. We need to eat some more nutritious food. How about a McDonalds' salad and some fruit?"**

"**Nya! So mean Fujiko!" The acrobat stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "Fine, let's go." He sighed when he received no reaction. **

"**You'll be glad we ate that instead of a burger when your baby is born healthy."**

"**Yeah yeah."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're definitely paying today Echizen! I'm broke!" Momo looked back at the freshman standing on the back of his bike. <strong>

"_**You're **_**paying. You're **_**my**_** senpai." Ryoma wrapped his arms up under his friend's armpits and held on tight as they sped down a hill. He could feel himself blush at their close proximity, his chin moving to rest on Momo's shoulder and the fact that the second year was breathing heavily due to physical exertion wasn't helping either.**

"**Yeah, but I already said that I'm broke! Unless you think money will just magically appear in my pocket, I can't pay." **

**Ryoma sighed as the bike evened out but he still didn't move his position. Instead, he smiled and kissed the larger boy's cheek. "You're so troublesome Momo-senpai."**

"**You're one to talk." Momo teased, taking a hand off of a handlebar to reach back and squeeze the freshman's bottom, earning him a low moan. Ryoma fought back by moving both his hands down to the second year's crotch, where he then proceeded to rub Momo through his pants, at the same time sucking on his neck until the larger jerked his hips, moaning loudly so that others looked over at them with curious and disgusted stares. "Damn it Echizen." He pushed Ryoma's hands towards the waistband of his pants but the freshman pulled them away and moved them back to the older boy's shoulders. **

"**Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." He smirked and Momo growled angrily. **

"**Damn brat." He grumbled, stopping his bike outside the McDonalds they always went to. "One of these days I'm gonna-" He stopped when he noticed Ryoma wasn't paying attention and followed the smaller's gaze into the fast-food restaurant. "It's Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai." He said, walking to the door and throwing it open to rush to the table the third years were seated at, Ryoma walking behind him leisurely. "You two!" Momo slammed his hands against the table and the two older boys looked up at him. **

"**Hello Momo." Fuji smiled up at him before taking a bite of vanilla ice cream. **

"**Don't 'hello Momo' me! What the hell were you thinking? We could've been out of the tournament if you had pulled that only an hour before! Why'd you do that? If you had been planning to quit, then you shouldn't have signed up for today's matches!"**

"**Calm down nya. Everybody's looking over here now." Eiji said quietly, blushing deeply.**

"**No! I won't calm down!" Momo leaned over the table to get closer to the third years. "Just because you don't, or can't play, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us! Especially for the Captain, Kawamura-senpai and Oishi-senpai, since they'll have to retire once we lose!"**

"**Momo-senpai, you're too loud." Ryoma stated, sliding into the seat next to Eiji. **

"**Hey Ochibi." The acrobat said, lacking his usual energy. **

"**Hello Echizen." Fuji also greeted the freshman. **

"**Hi." Ryoma answered, looking down at the ice cream Syuusuke offered.**

"**I ordered two of them, but I suppose I shouldn't be eating both. You can have it Echizen." **

"**Thank you." Ryoma took the ice cream and began eating, at the same time looking up at Momo who was still just standing there in front of the table. "If you're not going to sit, go get our food." **

"**Hey brat! I already told you I don't have money!"**

"**Then why do I have some yen that I found in **_**your **_**pocket?" Ryoma held up the currency, allowing it to be snatched from his hand before Momo stomped off to order the food.**

"**Good job Echizen. You're as sneaky and manipulative as me." Fuji giggled. **

"**Nya Ochibi, do you think that we're weird and gross now?" Eiji asked the smaller boy, his blue eyes watering.**

"**I'm sitting with you, aren't I?"**

"**Nya, that doesn't matter! Tell me!"**

**Ryoma bowed his head and took another bite of ice cream. "Yes." **

"**Nya!" Eiji whined, hiding his face in his hands. **

"**Oh, look what you did Echizen. You have no heart whatsoever." Fuji pulled Eiji around the table to sit next to him and hugged him tightly as the redhead began to cry.**

"**He wanted me to tell him, so I did." **

"**But you know he's sensitive right now. You could have lied."**

"**It's his own fault for losing to Oishi-senpai so he had to drink the Inui Juice, then going home and having unprotected sex with Oishi-senpai." **

"**But I'm a boy!" Eiji shouted. "I'm not supposed to get pregnant whether I have unprotected sex or not!"**

"**Then you should never trust Inui-senpai." The freshman shrugged as Momo slammed a food tray onto the table. "Here, you damn brat." He said, sliding Ryoma's burgers and fries over to him before taking a seat beside him.**

"**Took you long enough." Ryoma said, unwrapping the first hamburger. **

"**Hey! At least **_**act **_**like you appreciate it!"**

**Ryoma sighed. "Thank you."**

"**No! That's not enough now!" Momo grabbed the smaller boy's chin and turned it to face him before he slammed their lips together. **

"**How bold." Fuji giggled, releasing Eiji so the curious acrobat could see as well. **

"**Nya! Look how red Ochibi is!" He exclaimed. "Serves you right for being mean to me!"**

**Ryoma's face was, in fact a deep red, his golden eyes wide in surprise but he didn't move to push Momo away. He didn't want Eiji to think it was embarrassment that was making him flush so deeply.**

**Momo pulled back from the freshman with a huge smile on his lips. "That's better Echizen! You should thank me like that from now on!"**

"**Momo-senpai's not coming to my house today." Ryoma said, taking a bite of burger.**

"**What! No! C'mon Echizen, it was just a joke! Don't be so stingy!" **

"**Saaa, if only Tezuka was more open to expressing his feelings in public like Momo." Fuji sighed. "Maybe we'd actually be a couple instead of, as they say, 'friends with benefits'."**

"**Nya! That was the same with me and Oishi too! We were too embarrassed to ask each other until we found out I was pregnant!"**

"**Momo-senpai likes to think we're together, but I never actually said 'yes' when he asked me." Ryoma tossed the empty hamburger wrapper onto the food tray before grabbing another one. **

"**Oh how cute! Momo asking Echizen to be his little boyfriend!" Fuji clapped his hands excitedly before he realized what he had just done and calmed back down. "I'm sorry. These hormones are making me act weird."**

"**So… you guys really believe Inui? You really think he was capable of making something like that?" Momo grabbed one of his burgers, taking a large bite after unwrapping it. **

"**Nya, I do." Eiji slid his ice cream container around on the table. "My body's been acting so weird these last two months, I actually believe him because it's the only logical explanation I've been given. Everything matches up to a pregnancy, so I guess it's the truth."**

"**And I believe Inui because I feel that he had no reason to lie to us about something like that, whether it was possible or not." Fuji said. "So if he says he can make a male pregnant, I won't argue. Plus, we'll really have proof when Eiji and I start to get bigger and when we go to the doctor's for check-ups." **

"**Aw, that's right!" Eiji pouted. "My doctor's going to have to see me in this condition too! He'll probably want to stop treating me when he finds out!"**

"**Most of the time, a woman will go to a special doctor when they're pregnant, not their usual one." Fuji reassured, rubbing his friend's back. **

"**But my mom made me a doctor's appointment for tomorrow!" Eiji shook his head, holding it in his hands. "She's still worried that I've been so weak and tired that she's making me go again! And I'm not ready to tell her about being pregnant yet!"**

"**Remember Doctor-Patient confidentiality." Ryoma slurped on his soft drink, crinkling the wrapper of his third burger.**

"**Mm. But I feel in this case, it wouldn't apply." Fuji countered. "If we were female, I'm pretty sure it would but since we're male and our bodies weren't made to handle this kind of situation, the doctor may see it as a possible risk to our health, in which case they **_**can **_**in fact inform our parents."**

"**Nyaaa!" **

"**Who's being loud now?" Momo deadpanned, looking across the table at the paranoid acrobat.**

"**Nya, I want Oishi!" Eiji cried, pulling on his hair. "He'll make me feel better!"**

"**Well, that's a little mean." Fuji sniffed, his eyes opening and tearing up. "You saying something like that in front of your best friend who's been trying to comfort and help you this whole time." The tensai wiped the tears that began to slide down his cheeks. "But you only want Oishi! Everything is **_**always **_**Oishi! Everything you **_**do **_**has to involve Oishi!" **

**The two younger boys blushed as the rest of the customers stared at their table because of the two loudly crying third years and both kohai sunk down in their chairs.**

"**Uh, guys-" Momo started but Fuji cut him off.**

"**You're so lucky to have someone like Oishi though! He cares for you so much and will do anything for you! I wish Tezuka was more like Oishi! But he's just a stupid jerk that has no feelings!"**

**Momo and Ryoma looked to each other, then turned away muttering. "I'm never having kids." **

"**Is everything alright here?" A passing businessman asked, giving a worried look to Fuji and Eiji before glaring at Momo and Ryoma. "They're not giving you any trouble, right?"**

"**No." Fuji answered, wiping his eyes. "Thank you for worrying though. **

"**Alright then." The man smiled at the tensai, then turned back to the younger two. "You be good to this girl and her friend alright?"**

"**Girl?" The two youngest shouted in surprise. The businessman just glared at them before leaving.**

"**Is he blind or something?" Momo asked.**

"**Fuji-senpai **_**does **_**look like a girl but even that guy should have noticed he wasn't. He still has his regulars' outfit on." Ryoma pointed at the male uniform Syuusuke was wearing. **

"**Nya!" Eiji suddenly jumped up from his seat. "I'm gonna go home!" He announced. "I wanna go talk to Oishi and I'm tired of everyone staring!"**

"**Then you shouldn't have drawn their attention to begin with." Momo sighed.**

"**Saaa, I think I'll go take a nap." Fuji yawned, standing up from his seat. "Good luck in the next matches. I'll be cheering for you." Both third years grabbed their things and left the McDonalds, walking in opposite directions to their own houses.**

"**Glad that's over with. Their crying was annoying and embarrassing." Momo leaned over against Ryoma, closing his eyes.**

"**You're **_**all **_**embarrassing." The freshman said. **

"**Hey, damn brat." The larger yawned, wrapping his arm around Echizen's waist. "So why don't **_**we**_** go now? I need to burn off these burgers."**

"**Do you want to play a couple matches together?"**

"**You already know what I want to do."**

"**You should be happy I gave in and decided I'd let you come over to my house. Don't push your luck."**

"**Aaah… whatever, I give in." Takeshi stood and stretched. "It's weird doing it at your house anyways. I think I've seen your dad watching us a couple of times."**

"**Pervert." **

"**Tell me about it. Especially since it's his own son." The two threw out their wrappers and placed the tray in the growing pile on top of the trashcan before going out to the older boy's bike. "So, to your house then?"**

"**Unless you want to play doubles." Ryoma said sarcastically.**

"**Hell no! Not with you! I'd rather deal with your lecherous dad than play doubles with you again!"**

"**Then where do you think we're going?" Echizen climbed onto the back of the bike.**

"**One of these days." Momo growled, pushing off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oishi looked through his English book, trying to find the page he needed to do for homework, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up off his desk and saw it was Eiji. Smiling, he clicked the talk button and held the phone to his ear.<strong>

"**Hey Eiji."**

"**Oishi!" He heard the redhead cry out on the other side of the line and being the worrisome person he was, he immediately thought the worst.**

"**Eiji!" He jumped up from his seat, knocking it backwards onto the floor. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen to the baby?"**

"**I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow!" **

**Shuichiro breathed a sigh of relief. "You always overreact Eiji."**

"**Nya! I'm not overreacting! He's gonna find out when I see him tomorrow, I just know it! And then he'll tell my mom! I'm not ready to tell her yet! **_**Especially **_**not by myself!"**

"**Are you trying to hint that you want me to go with you?"**

"**Yes! Please! My mom already said it's okay! She said it would be good to have someone I spend a lot of time with there to help tell the doctor what's been happening!"**

"**Eiji, you're becoming too excited. Calm down before you hurt yourself or the baby." **

**A deep exhale of breath was heard through the phone before the acrobat spoke again, quieter this time. "It's so weird hearing you say that. It's actually kind of embarrassing."**

"**Yeah. It's embarrassing for me too. So… do you plan to tell your mom everything tomorrow?"**

"**I guess I have to. She'll want answers once the doctor tells her."**

"**I think it's a good idea to have him tell her first. It will sound more believable if a professional says something before us."**

"**Yeah, I guess. But you better be there when he **_**does **_**tell her****, or else I'll cry."**

"**You're so cute Eiji."**

"**You say that to me everyday." The acrobat blushed.**

"**It's because it's true." **

**There was a silence for a few seconds. "Oishi?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I… I really like you."**

"**I really like you too." **

"**Do you think… that we'd be able to **_**love**_** each other by the time the baby's born?"**

"**I thought we already did." **

"**But I mean being **_**in **_**love, not best friend love."**

"**Perhaps. But we're still only fourteen, there's plenty of time to fall in love. Until then, our child can grow up knowing that its parents are the best of friends whether we're in love with each other or not."**

"**How do you always come up with all that lovey-dovey stuff?"**

"**I don't know. I just say what I'm thinking."**

"**Nya, how could I ever be lucky enough to have you fall in love with me? You're so smart and kind and you always know how to cheer people up." **

"**But you have a lot of good qualities about you too, and sometimes I wonder how you could possibly like **_**me **_**as much as you do. You're always so bubbly, you're determined to get what you want and you always seem to find a way to make me feel better, no matter how upset I am."**

"**Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"**

"**Am I not allowed to compliment you?"**

"**No! I mean yes! Just… it's so embarrassing!" The redhead sniffed.**

"**Eiji, don't get upset! I was just trying to be nice. If it embarrasses you that much, I won't do it again."**

"**Gotcha!" Eiji shouted, bursting into giggles. "Did you actually think I was crying?"**

"**Well…" Oishi blushed. "It sure sounded like it, and with the baby, I know you'll be more… emotional."**

"**You're so silly. I don't think you could ever do anything to make me cry."**

"**That's good, because I have no intention of **_**ever **_**doing that." Oishi looked down at his desk, remembering the two reports as well as the large amount of English homework he still had to do, so he sat back down to work. **

**The two remained silent for awhile and the Vice Captain could hear the splash of water, so he figured Eiji had hopped into the tub for a bath. **

"**Are you doing your homework?" The redhead asked suddenly. "I heard paper moving."**

"**Yes I am. Why?" **

"**Do you want me to hang up so you can finish?"**

"**Only if you want to. I can multitask."**

"**Good. 'Cause I don't want to stop talking to you."**

**Oishi laughed "We haven't even been saying anything."**

"**But… I can still hear your breathing. It reminds me of when you lean over me when we're doing it and I can feel your heavy breath on my ear."**

"**Eiji, don't talk like that."**

"**But it's true. Whenever you do that, it always tickles me but it feels really good. And you always kiss my cheek afterwards, making my skin hot and your breath louder and I shiver at how close our bodies are at that moment when we're feeling good together."**

"**Eiji…" **

"**Oishi, are you getting aroused?"**

"**Not really. But it's hard to concentrate when you're talking like that."**

"**I'm sorry, but my body just got all hot when I heard your breathing and I couldn't help it."**

"**Eiji, are **_**you **_**getting aroused?" **

"**Um…" The Vice Captain could hear the redhead's breath pick up.**

"**You are, aren't you?"**

"**I… I told you… your breathing…" Oishi smiled, exhaling deeply and he heard Eiji whine. "Oishi!"**

"**I'm sorry. 'I couldn't help it'."**

"**You're so mean."**

**Oishi laughed, moving to sit on his bed. "Do you want to do something to get rid of your problem?"**

"**Like what?"**

"**Are you alone?"**

"**I'm in the tub."**

"**Alright then. Give me a second." The Vice Captain looked at his door to make sure it was closed before he dropped his cell phone down beside him to pull his shirt off, his pants and boxers following suit. "Eiji." He said, holding the phone back to his ear.**

"**What?" Oishi took his limp cock into his hand and began to stroke it, his breath quickly picking up. "O-Oishi…" Eiji's voice sounded different, and his breathing was coming out in gasps. **

"**Are you touching yourself?"**

"**Y-yes…"**

"**So am I." **

"**I-it feels so good…"**

"**Yeah." Oishi was almost completely hard at that point and he could feel pre-come smearing onto his fingers as Eiji's soft moans of pleasure aroused him even more. "Hey Eiji, touch your nipples like I do when we're together."**

"**Oishi, you're so dirty…" The redhead breathed but listened to his friend's order, his non-pumping hand coming up to play with a hardening bud. "It feels even better now…" **

"**That's why I said to do it." Oishi moved to lay down on the bed, placing a pillow behind his head so the phone could stay in place without his hand. He decided to follow his own advice and slid his fingers back and forth over his nipples, effectively earning him a whine from Eiji because of the soft moans he was now making. **

"**Oishi… I-I can't go any longer… I-" The Vice Captain heard a loud splash as water fell onto the bathroom floor due to the jerks of Eiji's body as he came hard. He made a long moan as streams of white fluid spurted out into the water before everything went quiet, except for the labored breathing of the acrobat.**

"**That was quick. What happened?"**

"**Nya, it's stupid hormones! Fujiko told me this would happen! You didn't even get to finish, and I interrupted your schoolwork only to have you still like that! I'm so dumb!"**

"**Eiji, just because you felt good, doesn't mean you're dumb. If you finished that quickly, then obviously I was doing something right to make you so aroused. I actually take it as a compliment that you finished before me." **

"**Oishi, you're so silly." The redhead scrubbed himself off and pulled the tub drain. "How close are you?"**

"**Depends."**

"**Oishi…" Eiji mewed lustily. **

"**Okay, **_**really **_**close." The Vice Captain's hand moved again, faster than before as Eiji continued moaning and breathing his name.**

"**Oishi… I wish I could be there to help… I want to see you… I want you to… inside me…" **

"**Eiji!" Oishi covered his mouth with an extra pillow as he shouted his release and he could feel his hot seed dripping onto his stomach; thank goodness he had taken his clothes off.**

**The acrobat giggled through the phone. "Did my words just make you finish? You're silly Oishi!"**

"**You were aroused just by hearing me **_**breathe**_**." **

"**That's different nya! I'm pregnant, so anything could set me off!" **

"**That's an excuse."**

"**Nya, no it's not!" **

**Oishi chuckled. "I was kidding." He looked to his bedside clock. "Hey Eiji, it's getting late."**

"**Yeah, I'll go now."**

"**I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"**

"**Okay. The appointment's at one o'clock. I'll have my mom pick you up before we go so you can get more homework done."**

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome nya." **

**Oishi hung up his phone before looking down at the mess he made. Sighing happily, he grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped up, then left his room to clean up. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ;P I'll try to upload quicker if you do!<strong>


	5. Two And A Half Months III

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating:M [this chapter] T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya, Oishi let's go!" Eiji knocked on his friend's bedroom door. "We've been waiting ten minutes already!" <strong>

"**Hold on one second! I just need to finish this last problem… done!" Oishi rushed to his door and went past Eiji to go downstairs. He slipped his shoes on, his hand entwining with the acrobat's before they went out to his mother's car, where Oishi bowed deeply to her. "I'm terribly sorry. I had homework to finish." He said, but she just laughed.**

"**It's alright. Eiji said you had a lot to do so we came early in case you were busy. **_**I **_**should apologize for my impatient son trying to rush you. It's odd that you'd want to rush him though Eiji, you've been **_**dreading **_**the visit all day."**

"**It's 'cause I wanted to make sure we didn't run out of time and leave without him." Eiji smiled happily at his boyfriend. **

"**Eiji…" The larger boy blushed.**

"**You two are just too cute!" Eiji's mother clapped. "I bet you'd have the cutest little family together!"**

**Eiji choked on his saliva upon hearing the words and the older Kikumaru stared at him curiously. Oishi, knowing the reason why the redhead was acting in such a way, wrapped an arm around the smaller's waist and kissed his cheek, not even caring that they were out in public. **

"**Oishi!" The acrobat blushed, hiding his face before climbing into the back of the car.**

"**He's such a shy boy when he's around you." The redhead's mother giggled, also climbing into the car, Oishi getting in last. Both boys sat together in the back seat, Oishi's arm around Eiji's waist and the latter's head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.**

"**Do you still feel tired?" Oishi whispered into Eiji's ear so the acrobat's parent couldn't hear. **

"**After what happened last night, you should know better than to ask." Eiji whispered back. "These stupid hormones kept me up half the night after we hung up. Apparently, trying to arouse you had the same affect on me as it did you."**

**Oishi chuckled. "You know it will probably get worse, right?"**

"**Nya!" The redhead whined loudly and his mother looked back at them through the rearview mirror.**

"**Everything alright?" She asked.**

"**Yeah. Oishi's just being mean!" Eiji punched the other boy's arm playfully and Oishi just kept laughing. **

"**It's so easy to tease you." He said, rustling the red hair. **

"**It's just as easy to kick you out of the car and send you home." Eiji pouted. **

"**But then I wouldn't be there when you talk to your mom. You'd be **_**all **_**alone." The Vice Captain whispered. **

"**Nya, no way! You're staying right here next to me!" The redhead hugged the other's arm. "I am **_**not **_**doing it alone!" **

"**You sure are worried about what the doctor will say Eiji." His mother said.**

"**More like what **_**you'll **_**say." He mumbled so only Oishi could hear.**

"**It'll be fine." His boyfriend reassured. "Don't worry so much." **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aniki." Yuuta glared down at his older brother, who was in the middle of devouring a carton of ice cream mixed with cayenne pepper. <strong>

"**Oh Yuuta, you're home." Syuusuke smiled, licking his spoon before scooping up more of the frozen dairy product. "Did you decide you'd rather be here with me than at the dorms?" **

"**Why did you quit?" The younger shouted angrily. "Why would you leave? And I heard during a tournament match! Why?"**

"**Saaa Yuuta…" Syuusuke sat back in his spot on the couch. " You sure sound upset over my retirement. Could it be because have no one you wish to surpass anymore?" The tensai opened his eyes and looked amusedly up at his brother. "Or are you worried about my wellbeing?"**

"**What? Neither!" **

"**Really? It sure sounds like it."**

"**It's not! Why would I care about that?"**

"**Because you don't hate me as much as you let people think." The older Fuji took another bite of his ice cream before the container was swiped away. "Hey, give it back."**

"**No! Not until you tell me! Mom and Nee-san have been saying all sorts of things about you for the past month and then you go and quit the tennis team! There's something wrong with you, now tell me what it is!"**

"**Aw Yuuta, give me my ice cream back!" Syuusuke whined. When his brother refused, he sighed deeply before standing and stretching his hands above his head, his short t-shirt lifting up to expose his growing belly.**

"**See Aniki! You're getting huge! Something **_**must **_**be wrong!"**

"**Well, that's not very nice." **

"**What are you doing that's making you grow like that? Are you slacking off in tennis because you don't want to play****it anymore? Are you sick or something?" **

"**Questions questions. You just can't stop asking questions, can you?" Syuusuke giggled, rubbing his tummy. "Do you really want to know?"**

"**Yes! That's what I've been asking this whole time idiot!" **

"**Then follow me." The older boy walked past his sibling, heading to the stairs to go to his room. "Are you coming or not?" He asked, noticing that Yuuta hadn't moved from his spot.**

"**Fine." **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kikumaru Eiji." The nurse announced and Oishi could feel the acrobat's hand squeeze his own even tighter than it already was. The smaller boy was frozen, he didn't want to move, to have anyone find out about him.<strong>

"**Eiji sweetie, she's calling you." His mother said, trying to push him out of his chair.**

"**Don't worry Eiji. I'll be right here when you need me." Oishi reassured.**

**The redhead gulped, reluctantly standing and releasing Oishi's hand. "I'm Eiji." He said nervously before following the nurse down a hallway to an examination room. **

"**Please sit here." The nurse pat the large exam table covered in crinkly sanitation paper. Eiji listened to her, hopping up onto the table and swinging his legs back and forth nervously. "So you're coming back here because you haven't been feeling well." She said, opening Eiji's file to write.**

"**Y-yes." The boy stuttered. **

"**And it's been happening for about two months, correct?"**

"**Yes."**

"**No changes in your daily life?"**

"**No." **

"**Has there been any extra stress?"**

"**No." **

"**Have you discovered any new allergies?"**

"**No."**

"**Hm." The nurse scribbled down the information. "Have you been injured at all playing tennis?"**

"**N-no… but I've been really tired whenever I play." Eiji mentally slapped himself for helping speed up the process.**

"**Fatigue huh?" Another note was taken. "And you were throwing up before?"**

"**Yes, but not now." **

"**Do you take any drugs or drink alcohol?" **

"**What? No!"**

"**Okay okay." The woman laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just something the job requires I ask. I didn't mean to upset you."**

"**It's alright." The acrobat blushed.**

"**Have you ever had sex before?" Eiji flushed even more, then shyly nodded his head. "In what way did it happen?"**

"**I-it was with… another boy…" **

"**And were you entering, or being entered?"**

"**The last one." Kikumaru mumbled. **

"**When is the last time it occurred?" **

"**Um… about a month ago." **

"**And in any time before that, did you ever go without protection?"**

"**Yes." The boy nodded, then scowled as he realized his bad luck. The **_**one **_**time he had asked to go without a condom, just so **_**happened**_** to be the same day Inui gave them the pregnancy juice, and he had just **_**insisted **_**that Oishi come inside him.**

"**When was the last time you went without?"**

"**Two and a half months ago." **

"**Well, that was quick. Most people have a harder time remembering something like that."**

"**How could I _forget _****it?" Eiji mumbled to himself.**

"**Alright Kikumaru Eiji, according to the time frame, I have come to the conclusion that you may very well have an STD." The redhead just sat there looking at her. How could he react to her words when he knew they weren't the truth? "Well…" The nurse said, feeling a little awkward about Eiji's reaction. "I'm going to go get your doctor and the both of you can figure out whether my prediction was correct or not." She pulled out a patient robe from a nearby cabinet. "Can you just put this on while you're alone? Everything comes off." The nurse opened the door and slipped out of the room. **

**Eiji hopped off the table, slowly removing every item of clothing that he was wearing to fully expose his stomach. Not wanting to look at his belly longer than he had to, he quickly flung the robe on, tying it up before climbing back up to his previous spot on the table.**

**He gulped, his stomach getting crazy butterflies, and even though he was through with morning sickness, he still felt nauseas. His doctor was going to find out, then his mom, and both of them would find him revolting. It had already been hard enough ****trying to explain to his family that he may be only interested in the male gender, and now his family had a **_**male **_**member that was **_**pregnant**_**. His siblings were sure to tease him, hit him and announce to everyone they saw, just what a **_**freak **_**their little brother was.**

**And what about Oishi's family? Even though Eiji had told him there was nothing to worry about, deep inside, the redhead was freaking out. He knew what kind of people Shuichiro's parents were and if the boy said they would blow up at the two of them, then they would. But he didn't want to be separated from Oishi, he didn't want them to go to different schools and have their child grow up with parents that weren't allowed to associate with each other. Oishi's parents were very persistent people and if they wanted to keep the boys apart, then they most certainly would. **

"**Kikumaru Eiji." His doctor said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "I'm here to diagnose your… condition. It **_**is **_**possible that you have contracted and STD, but there are also other explanations for what has been happening."**

"**Okay." Eiji nodded.**

"**I'll take blood pressure first, then take blood for testing, then check your body for any physical signs of an STD before finishing with a typical check-up." He produced a blood pressure cuff from his pocket and wrapped it around Eiji's arm before sticking his stethoscope underneath the cuff, which he then pumped up until Eiji was wincing from the tightness on his appendage. The doctor counted as the pressure released and the redhead squeezed his hand together when it was over to get the painful numbness to go away. "Well, your blood pressure has increased but you said nothing has changed in your daily life. Then again, you've gained some weight, they may be connected." He opened the room's door, taking a tray of needles from a nurse. He placed it next to Eiji, then cleaned off a spot on the boy's arm before picking up one of the needles. "Two draws, that's all I need." The needle went in and Eiji whimpered, he hated shots.**

"**Ow…" He whined, watching his blood slowly fill into the container attached to the needle. **

"**If you relax your arm, it will go quicker and won't hurt as much." **

"**Sorry." The acrobat released his tight grip on the exam table. **

"**It's only helping **_**you**_** when you do it. There's no need to apologize to **_**me**_**." **

"**Right." The boy blushed. **

**The needle retracted but the next one was immediately pushed in after, making the redhead tense all over again. "Relax." The doctor smiled.**

"**I-it's hard." Eiji whined. **

**The needle pulled out and both blood samples were retrieved by another nurse before the two males were left alone again. "Alright. If you could lay down now." Eiji complied. "I'm going to see if you're showing symptoms." The robe was lifted and the doctor pulled on a pair of gloves before reaching down and examining Eiji's crotch. He made sure to check thoroughly, feeling around and checking every spot until he was sure there were no unusual signs. "Well, you seem to be fine down there, but that doesn't rule an STD out. When the blood results come back, they'll reveal the real truth." Lifting the robe up more, the physician's hands pressed all over Eiji's torso, starting at his collarbone. They moved down, brushing against his overly sensitive nipples and he jerked his body, a whimper escaping his mouth. "Sorry." His doctor said, traveling further down. He pressed against the acrobat's stomach, where his hands suddenly stopped moving and Eiji could tell the man had found the bump of the womb. "Hm. That's not supposed to be there." **

"**I know." Eiji cringed as the man pressed again.**

"**You knew it was there? Why didn't you say anything?"**

"**Because… it's not normal." **

"**Of course it's not. This could be a potential tumor, and that's not a normal thing." **

**Eiji grumbled, his impatience overpowering his anxiousness. "Alright! Enough with the guesses! I'll just **_**tell**_** you what's wrong!" He sat up, his eyes overflowing with freshly made tears and he looked at the shocked physician. **

"**What?"**

"**I know what's wrong with me!" He gulped, trying to keep back the rivers of tears the hormones brought on. "I'm pregnant!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Syuusuke flopped down onto his bed, sighing sadly when Yuuta decided to stand rather than join his big brother. "Please Yuuta, have a seat." He pat the space beside his body.<strong>

"**Just tell me what's wrong Aniki!" He shouted angrily.**

"**Saaa, so impatient. Why can't you just slow down a little and spend some time with your big brother?" The tensai received nothing but a glare. "Fine, I'll tell you. Yuuta… you're going to be an uncle."**

**The younger boy blinked. "That's it?"**

"**That's it." **

"**There's no injury, or lack of interest?"**

"**Not at all."**

"**Then… why did you quit tennis? Just because someone is having your kid-"**

"**It's more the other way around."**

**Yuuta's brow furrowed as he tried to understand his brother's statement. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he jumped back. "What? How's that possible?"**

"**You know Inui right? Well, one of his juices was able to impregnate Eiji and me."**

"**Liar!" Yuuta stomped his foot. "You're lying! There's no way, no matter how smart that boy is!" **

"**There **_**is **_**a way." Syuusuke smiled, motioning for his brother to come closer but the younger boy refused, shaking his head. "Yuuta." Leaning forward to take Yuuta's hand, Syuusuke opened his eyes to give a serious expression. Yuuta didn't move from his spot but still allowed the older boy to grasp his hand and lead it to the swelling stomach that was now uncovered by the lifted t-shirt. "Can you feel how big I'm getting? Your niece or nephew is growing in there at this very moment. Only six and a half more months until you meet."**

"**A-Aniki…" Yuuta breathed, his hand rubbing all over his brother's stomach.**

"**Do you believe me then?" **

"**I… I don't know…" **

"**Pretty soon, I'll go to the doctor's and have an ultrasound, and they'll give me a picture of the baby. Would you be able to leave the dorms and come see?"**

"**You… haven't been to a doctor yet?" **

"**No. I still haven't even planned how to tell Mom and Dad, Nee-san too. Plus, I have to talk with Tezuka's parents and his grandfather-"**

"**Wait, Tezuka?" The younger boy's hand retracted. "He's the one you… you…" **

"**Yes. But the sad thing is, he doesn't seem to want to acknowledge what's happening right now. When I told him the news, he said I was just trying to get out of playing in yesterday's matches."**

"**Aniki… if this is all true… then I think you should see a doctor immediately." **

"**Aw, is little Yuuta worried about us?" Syuusuke giggled. **

**Yuuta blushed. "No… I just need you to be healthy, so you'll be at full strength when we play together again."**

"**You hear that?" The tensai looked down at his tummy. "Uncle Yuuta's trying to cover up the fact that he's worried and cares about us."**

"_**Aniki.**_**" The blush deepened.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pregnant?" Eiji's mother gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "But he's a boy… isn't he?"<strong>

"**Of course." The doctor nodded. "He just has a uterus… that's also carrying a child." **

**Eiji hugged Oishi as tight as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks. "She's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me."**

"**Eiji…" Oishi hugged his boyfriend back just as hard.**

"**Sweetie, look at me please." The acrobat turned his head but refused to let go of Shuichiro. "How did this happen? Please tell me."**

"**You won't believe me if I tell you."**

"**Just tell me. **_**Please **_**Eiji." **

"**Well… that one day Inui messed up his drink, he accidentally gave us a juice that could make us… like this." The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes, only to have more tears fall. "Fuji and I had to drink it, so we did and then when I left school, I went to Oishi's and we… did stuff together and it got me pregnant."**

"**I know this sounds absurd to the both of you." Oishi cut in. "But this is the absolute truth. **_**Please **_**don't think he's lying." **

**Eiji's mother's brow furrowed as she processed everything she had been told. If Oishi confirmed Eiji's words, then everything **_**must **_**be true. He was a very trustworthy boy and would never lie to anyone. **

**So then, that meant that her son really **_**was **_**pregnant and a fourteen year old boy had been able to make something that could actually give a male the ability to conceive. "So…" She said, looking to the floor. "All that time you had been sick, it was really just morning sickness? And I guess pregnancy explains the fatigue. Same with the weight gain."**

**Eiji nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry nya. I didn't know about all of this until just a few days ago. And I never knew about Inui's juice when Oishi and I… otherwise we wouldn't have done it. I just... didn't know anything."**

"**None of us did." The other boy added.**

**Suddenly, Eiji's mother turned to the doctor, a serious look on her face. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, right? You're not allowed to, correct?"**

"**No, I cannot tell anyone." **

"**Good. My son doesn't need the whole world following, studying and/or criticizing him."**

"**Mom?" The redhead looked shocked. **

"**What sweetie?" **

"**You're… not angry with me? You're not disgusted?"**

"**Honey, why would I **_**ever **_**be disgusted by you? You're my son, my child. I love you no matter what happens to you. And no, I'm not angry with you, because **_**no one **_**knew this was going to happen. I **_**am**_** a little disappointed with your actions, seeing as you are still so young. And I'm going to say this now, you and Oishi are going to have a **_**big **_**responsibility with this child, but I want you to know that I'll be glad to help with anything, you shouldn't have to do this all on your own." She hugged her son tight as he ran to her. "Oooh, this is going to be so cute!" She suddenly squealed. "A little Kikumaru-Oishi baby!"**

"**Nya, thank you Mom. I thought for sure you would have killed me for this." **

"**Well, isn't this a nice turn from what you were expecting, Eiji." Oishi chuckled.**

"**Just wait until we tell your brothers and sisters! I'm sure they'll be just as excited and shocked as I am!"**

"**Mom, do you think you could help us tell Oishi's parents? I don't think that they'll have as good a reaction as you did and we'd like to have someone there just in case they don't take the news very well."**

"**Of course. Let's go home now alright? We can schedule you another appointment for the baby tomorrow, then we can go tell Oishi's family. Is that okay?"**

"**Yes!" The acrobat smiled. "Nya, let's go now! I'm hungry!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ;P<strong>


	6. Three And A Half Months

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating:M [this chapter] T for the 'a' word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>The doorbell of the Tezuka household rang, and Ayana wiped her food-covered hands before walking to the door. "I'll get it!" She called even though the other three residents hadn't heard the ring. "Oh, hello Fuji." She smiled down at the brunette boy. <strong>

"**Hello Tezuka-san. Is my Captain here?" Syuusuke asked.**

"**Yes he is. Come in, I'll call for him." **

"**Thank you." Fuji stepped into the house, pulling his shoes off once inside. **

"**I haven't seen you in a while. Did something happen between you and Kunimitsu?"**

"**No, we've just been really busy lately." The tensai lied, his hand moving to rest on his stomach as he adjusted the bag strap hanging from his shoulder.**

"**Kunimitsu!" The Captain's mother called for him from the stairs. "Fuji's here! Come see him!" She received no answer.**

"**Saaa, he's probably too busy doing homework. Do you mind if I go up and see him?"**

"**Not at all. And if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Ayana smiled and walked back to the kitchen to cook.**

**Fuji grinned happily before climbing the stairs. He found his friend's bedroom and knocked on the door but once again, there was no response. "Tezuka?" He asked, opening the door a little.**

"**What do you want Fuji?" The Captain asked, sounding annoyed. He was hunched over his desk, doing his homework and didn't even avert his gaze to look up at Syuusuke.**

"**I have something for you, and I thought we could talk." **

"**I don't want it, and you thought wrong." **

"**Tezuka." The tensai dropped his bag before going over and hugging his friend from behind, his mouth right beside the taller boy's ear. "****Come on**_**.**_** I want to show you something. If you turn around, you can see." **

"**I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." **

"**But-" **

"**Enough. I don't want to hear it." **

"**Hmph." The tensai turned away. "Then perhaps I'll go show your mother my surprise." He went to step away but a hand suddenly grasped his arm.**

"**Don't you dare." **

**Syuusuke giggled, taking the hand and turning Tezuka around in his chair so he could get a good view of the smaller boy. He was wearing loose black sweatpants to try to keep the illusion that he was still thin, and even though his t-shirt was probably too big for even Tezuka, it still didn't cover up the blatantly obvious bump on his belly.**

"**Can you see Tezuka? I've gained quite a bit of weight, more than I'm supposed to during this time actually. The doctor said I need to cut back on the ice cream unless I want to push out a twenty pound child." **

"**You went to the doctor?"**

"**Mm. When my parents and sister found out, they immediately ordered I go to the hospital to get examined. Apparently it's not good to go so long without a check-up when you're pregnant."**

"**So they know now too?"**

"**Yes. It seems Yuuta isn't very good at keeping secrets. As soon as I finished telling him, he went and told my mother, who in turn told Nee-san and my father. We had a long talk together and then I was taken to get checked out **_**after **_**the doctors confirmed my condition." The smaller brunette sat down on his friend's bed. "You don't believe anything I'm saying, do you?" **

"**No." **

"**Let me show you something that may help persuade you then." Syuusuke picked up his bag and reached into it, pulling out a photo album. He opened it, then handed a small piece of paper to Tezuka. "They took that the other day. It's really hard to see but you can tell that it's the baby."**

**The Captain scowled, handing the ultrasound picture back. "This doesn't prove anything. You could have found this on the internet." **

"**But it even has my name on it." **

"**That's easy to fake too." **

"**I'm not doing a good job of convincing you, am I?"**

"**Not at all." **

"**Hm." Syuusuke tapped his chin. "How about this then? Next month I have a doctor's appointment and I'll have another ultrasound during the visit. By that time we'll be able to find out the gender of the child. Would you go with me to see?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because it's not real." **

"**But, why would I even lie about all of this? It's not something I'd joke about. I'm always going to the bathroom, I have to keep buying bigger clothes, my feet are swollen, I can't stop eating ice cream –or at **_**all **_**for that matter,**_** and**_** I have to go out in public where people can see me in this position. Does that sound like something that would be amusing to lie about?"**

"**You tell me." **

**Fuji growled, his face set in a scowl. "Tezuka, why don't you believe me? We've shown you all the evidence and I even offered to further prove it to you, but you just keep saying it's fake, it's not happening." He moved over to Tezuka, his hands squeezing the larger boy's shoulders. "Could it be that you're in denial? Is that it?"**

"**No." **

"**Is it because you don't want anything to do with your child?"**

"**I don't have a child." **

"**Tezuka!" Deep blue eyes flew open and the tensai could feel tears building up. "Stop acting like this! I understand you were shocked –we all were, but it's time to get over that and realize that you **_**are **_**in fact having a child! Get over your stubborn sense of what's practical and what's not and accept what's **_**really **_**happening!" The tears flowed from his eyes and he could see Tezuka's shocked expression at his display of emotion. He flung himself into the larger boy's arms, his face burying into the Captain's shirt and he cried hard from all the hormones raging through his body.**

"**Fuji… I think you need to see someone about this problem you're having." Tezuka pulled his sniffling friend away to look at his wet face. "The lying and over-emotional acting needs to stop. It's unhealthy."**

"**You ass!" Fuji pulled away from the Captain's grip before bringing his arm back and slapping Tezuka across the face. The larger boy's cheek reddened and his glasses fell to the floor, one of the lenses cracking from the impact. Syuusuke wiped his tears away on his shirt, then grabbed his bag, throwing it onto his shoulder. "Keep the picture. Maybe it will help you change your mind." He rushed from the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Tezuka to rub his cheek, pick up his broken glasses and stare at the ultrasound photo that had fluttered to his feet. **

**He picked it up, staring at it with a serious expression before grabbing a pen. He wrote his script on the white bordering around the black and white image of his child, then took a tack and poked it into the wall above his desk, the picture hanging from it. He stared at it again, his head resting on his hands as he read what he had written over and over again.**

_**Three and a half months: The first photo of my child with Syuusuke. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji yawned as he woke up from his nap and was greeted by a kiss on his forehead from Oishi, who was in the middle of studying for a history test. "How was your sleep?" He asked.<strong>

"**Good nya." The acrobat rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed. "Did you get a lot of homework done?"**

"**Not really. Most of the time I was too busy watching you."**

"**You were watching me sleep? How silly." The redhead rubbed their noses together before bringing their hands to his belly. "Or were you worrying about the little one again?"**

"**Both, I guess." Oishi laughed. "I'm just scared because you **_**are **_**a boy and although Inui is really smart, even **_**he **_**said that there's a chance something will happen." **

"**Nya, but that could happen with any pregnancy. And if you keep thinking so negatively, you're gonna get **_**me**_** all stressed out and then something **_**will **_**happen."**

"**I'm sorry, but you know I can't help it. I just have a worrisome nature." **

**Eiji kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Are you still upset by your parents' reaction?"**

"**Mm."**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So what do you think?" Eiji's mother gripped her cup tight as the Oishis sat frozen on the other side of the dining table. <strong>_

_**Finally, Shuichiro's father spoke, his face set in a scowl. "Disgusting." **_

"_**Disgraceful." His mother added and her son bowed his head in shame.**_

"_**I'm sorry." He said quietly, and Eiji gave him a loving hug.**_

"_**Sex before marriage **_**with another male **_**and **_**somehow **_**getting him pregnant… we raised you better than this Shuichiro. And because you don't feel the need to follow our rules, you are no longer welcome to stay with us." **_

"_**What?" The Vice Captain looked up at his father, a surprised look on his face. He knew this was one of the choices his parents would make upon hearing the news, but actually **_**listening **_**to them say the words was a lot more powerful and hurtful than just imagining it. "But I'm only fourteen! And it was an accident! Eiji and I didn't plan this!" **_

"_**It doesn't matter." His mother refused to look at him. "Pack up your stuff and go live with… **_**them**_**." She glared at Eiji, then his stomach.**_

"_**How rude." Eiji's mother shook her head. "Disowning your own **_**child**_**, instead of supporting him during such a crucial time. You're supposed to love him unconditionally, not kick him to the curb for making a little mistake." **_

"_**A **_**little **_**mistake? This child will change his entire life! That's far from 'little' Kikumaru-san, and Shuichiro's mother and I will **_**not **_**tolerate it!"**_

_**Tears fell from Oishi's eyes as he stared at the floor, completely ashamed of himself, even Eiji's tight hug couldn't cheer him up.**_

"_**Don't worry Oishi. You can come live with me, okay?" The redhead whispered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.**_

"_**Okay." The Vice Captain wiped his eyes before he was pulled out of the room by Eiji so they could go pack his stuff. **_

"_**Disgusting child." Shuichiro's mother scoffed. "He's no son of ours anymore." **_

_**Eiji's mom glared at her before picking up her drink and pouring it all over the Oishis. "**_**You're **_**the disgusting ones." She said, stomping out of the house, slamming the door behind her. **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oishi, if they don't want you, then you shouldn't worry about them. They obviously aren't worried about you." <strong>

"**But, they're my parents. I can't just forget about them and pretend they never existed."**

"**Hm." Eiji shifted his position on the bed and winced as a sudden pain shot up his spine. "Ow." He whined, bringing his hand up to rub his back.**

**Oishi jumped up, thinking the worst. "What is it? Is something wrong with the baby? Do I need to get your mother?" **

"**No, I'm fine nya. My back's just hurting me. You know, from lack of exercise and the extra weight I'm not used to having."**

"**Do you want me to rub it for you?"**

"**Yes please." Eiji turned onto his side, careful not to put pressure on his stomach and lifted his arms as Oishi pulled his over-sized t-shirt off. The Vice Captain's hands touched his bare skin and he shivered, loving how good his boyfriend's massage felt on his aching spine. His breath quickened and he gripped the bed sheets tightly, his crazy hormones making his body even more sensitive than it already was. "O-Oishi…" He breathed, his body growing hot, making Shuichiro chuckle as he felt the change in the acrobat's body temperature. **

"**Eiji, I'm supposed to be getting rid of your backache, not arousing you." **

"**I k-know, but your hands just feel so g-good."**

"**I'll have to be extra careful of how I touch you for the rest of the pregnancy. You've become so sensitive, even the most innocent contact with your skin sets you off." Oishi reached around to Eiji's stomach and rubbed it lovingly, his touches making the redhead shake and whine with arousal. **

"**S-stop, or I won't be able to control myself." **

"**Well, since I've already started, why should I stop?"**

"**Oishi!" Eiji whined, before a sudden knock to his door interrupted them. Both boys sat up on the bed. "What nya?"**

"**It's just me!" Eiji's youngest sister said. "I came to tell you that your friend Fuji is here but he doesn't look too good. He's crying quite hard."**

**"Nya, Fujiko's crying?" Eiji threw his shirt back on before jogging to his door. He opened it, seeing his sister who motioned to the stairs. "Fujiko!" He called and the brunette appeared at the bottom of the flight, his face red and soaked with tears.**

"**Eiji, do you mind if I stay here for a little while?" He sniffed, wiping his eyes. **

"**No." The acrobat answered quietly. "Come up here." **

"**Thank you." Syuusuke climbed the stairs to his friend before he was hugged tightly and led into Eiji's room. "Hello Oishi." He smiled weakly at the Vice Captain.**

"**Hello Fuji." Oishi smiled back. "How are you?"**

"**I guess I could be better." **

"**Nya Fujiko, what happened?" Eiji asked, closing his door before resting on his bed next to Oishi.**

"**Why don't you sit before you start talking though?" Oishi suggested. **

"**Alright 'mother hen'. Whatever you say." Syuusuke giggled and chose to take a seat on the floor, leaning back against Eiji's desk with his legs crossed. "It's Tezuka." He said.**

"**Nya. Captain is such a meanie." **

"**Mm. I just came from his house. I gave him a copy of my ultrasound picture but he just told me I was faking everything. Even after I shouted at him and cried my eyes out to him, he **_**still **_**didn't believe me and told me I need to see someone about my 'lying problem'." The tensai started crying all over again and Eiji fell down beside him, hugging him and sobbing with him.**

"**Nya, poor Fujiko! That mean Tezuka doesn't have any feelings!" **

"**He's just stubborn." The black haired boy said. "He probably **_**does **_**believe you but doesn't want to admit it because he'd think you'd go and rub it in his face that he was wrong." **

"**He's just a stupid asshole and I hate him!" Fuji suddenly shouted and the other two stared at him in surprise.**

"**Fujiko… such words…" **

"**Yeah, it's pretty surprising… but it's just the hormones Eiji. You know he doesn't usually speak like that." Oishi knelt down in front of the tensai turning his face so they could look straight at each other, and his thumbs wiped away the tears only to have more fall. "Fuji, I know Tezuka has upset you and I'm sure you're hurting a lot but I **_**must **_**ask you to calm down. If you let this situation stress you out too much, you can greatly harm yourself and/or your child." **

**Fuji smiled and hugged Oishi as tight as he could. "I wish Tezuka was more like you Oishi." He breathed. **

"**Uh… Fujiko, Oishi's **_**my **_**boyfriend. You can't have him." Eiji blushed as he pushed the two apart before grabbing Oishi and pulling him into a possessive hug. **

"**I know Eiji. Oishi's just a good friend to me. I wasn't planning on taking him." **

"**Good, 'cause I won't let you." **

"_**Eiji**_**." Oishi chuckled, kissing the redhead's cheek. **

"**Nya, nobody can take my Oishi!" **

"**Saaa, if only I could be like that with Tezuka." Fuji sighed and Eiji immediately whined in guilt. **

"**Nya Fujiko… I didn't mean to-" **

"**It's alright Eiji. I'll be fine now." Fuji feigned a smile. **

"**Are you sure?" Oishi gave a worried look.**

"**Mm." Syuusuke gave a thumbs up and rubbed his tummy. "I'll just focus more on the baby than him right now. Its development is more important than my relationship with him." He looked down at his stomach. "Mommy believes you're in there and he'll make sure you're safe and healthy."**

"**Nya, me too!" Eiji pat his stomach, then Fuji's. "And I'll take care of Fujiko's baby too!"**

"**Eiji, I'm not sure we should interfere with the way Fuji takes care of his child. We should focus more on our own." **

"**Oishi, Fujiko can't take care of his baby all alone! We have to help him nya, because Tezuka's too mean to do it!"**

"**You're too kind Eiji." Fuji smiled. "You'll make a good parent."**

**"That's right!" The acrobat winked and the other two chuckled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka stood awkwardly in the bookstore, staring at all the pregnancy and parent-to-be books. He wanted to take one but at the same time, he was reluctant. What if his parents found out about his purchase and started asking questions? Then again, he <strong>_**did **_**have that ultrasound picture hanging right on his wall, giving away that it was **_**his **_**child the photo showed. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as his hand fought his brain over whether to reach out or not.**

"**Hello sir, can I help you?" A small female employee asked, smiling up at the Captain. "Are you planning to buy a pregnancy and/or parenting book?"**

**Tezuka stared at the book shelves, arguing again whether he should or not. "Yes." He finally answered and the girl squealed. **

"**Are you going to be a daddy soon?"**

"**Yes." **

"**Oooh! It's so cute when men come in here to look for this stuff! It's a rare sight but it shows just how much that particular male cares for his baby!" The girl stepped up to the shelves and pulled several books down before showing them all to Tezuka, explaining the information and the recommendation level of each book. "So, are there any you'd like to take?" She asked once they were finished looking.**

"**Mm." The Captain nodded, picking up the ones he wanted.**

"**Great! Let's go ring these up!" The employee ran for the cash register and gave Tezuka the total price of the books, to which he paid the amount.**

**In the end, he purchased two pregnancy books and three parenting books because being an only child, he didn't have much experience with small children, meaning he would need some good advice on raising them. He decided he'd give one of each book type to Fuji as an apology gift to show that he had been stupid and shouldn't have upset the small boy like that. It would also help him show that he **_**did **_**believe everything that was happening despite not admitting it at first.**

**Walking away down the street, he couldn't help but notice everything baby related that passed his field of view. Every small child wobbling beside their parents. Every baby squirming for food or already eating from a bottle their mother held to their mouth. Every mother-to-be holding her stomach, smiling happily to herself. **

**There was also an expecting couple that walked by Tezuka, the man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist as he whispered something into her ear that she found funny, making her giggle before the two exchanged a kiss and kept walking.**

**Tezuka sulked the rest of the walk home, feeling like a complete idiot, and a rude one at that. He had acted like a total ass -just like Fuji had said, to that very same boy, and why? Because he had been too stubborn to admit that he had been wrong over the possibility of his **_**male **_**friend getting pregnant. **

**He had made the poor tensai **_**cry **_**for goodness sake, and Fuji **_**never **_**cried. Of course, the hormones were the reason he'd acted so sensitively but to make the smaller brunette cry at **_**all **_**despite the situation, was something Tezuka couldn't stand living with. As hard as he had always tried to feel indifferent towards Fuji -beyond friendship that is- he'd found he just couldn't bring himself to push his feelings away, and now they were making him feel more guilty that he'd ever been before.**

**He flopped down face first on his bed, yelling angrily into his pillow before picking up the bag of books and taking out the two he thought Syuusuke would enjoy the most. He laid them on his desk, then wrote on the inside cover of one of them:**

_**I apologize for acting so stupid. I hope you'll forgive me and know that I believe you. Also, I'll go with you to learn the gender of the child. It better be a boy.**_

**He chuckled to himself, signing his name at the bottom before deciding he needed to add one more thing. **

_**I know we've been friends all this time, even when 'this' began, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to change that. I guess I'm asking if you'd be willing to go out with me. **_

**He sighed, knowing those were the exact words he'd love to tell Fuji but would just never have the courage of ever saying. He had never been good at talking to people and hoped that the tensai would understand that when he read the note.**

**The Captain went to the downstairs of his house for some wrapping paper, then wrapped the books inside it before placing a bow he'd found on the top. He fell back onto his bed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before falling asleep like that, the whole time muttering. "I'm sorry."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long! Please Review though! ;P<strong>


	7. Four And A Half Months

**Phew, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! That's one of the reasons it took me so long to upload! That and school finals and work... and laziness. Anyways, I'll try to update the next one quicker. For now, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the franchise of McDonalds.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji sat fanning himself during lunch period, his other hand rubbing his growing stomach as he looked out the window of his classroom. Eiji sat beside him, complaining about how much his back and feet hurt but the tensai wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy thinking of ways to <strong>_**kill **_**Tezuka for being such an **_**idiot**_**. **

**The classroom door slid open and everyone began talking loudly but Fuji didn't hear anything they said until Eiji shouted the **_**last **_**name he wanted to hear. **

"**Tezuka! What are you doing here?" The redhead asked and his small friend's hands curled into fists.**

"**I came to see Fuji." The Captain answered, walking up beside the smaller brunette. **

"**It's a shame Tezuka, because I don't want to see **_**you**_**." Syuusuke answered, not even turning around. **

"**Yeah Tezuka! Fujiko doesn't want to talk to you! You're too big of a jerk nya!" **

"**And waiting almost a whole month to come to talk to me, how rude." **

"**Listen…" Tezuka bent over and whispered something in the tensai's ear, his hand petting the long brown hair.**

"_**Fine**_**." Syuusuke pushed the hand away and stood up growling before walking to the door. "Are you coming or not?" He called angrily.**

"**Yes." The Captain nodded, following after him.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now, what was so important that you made me come out here?" Fuji's arms were crossed and his blue eyes glared daggers at Tezuka. <strong>

"**Here." The taller boy handed his friend the wrapped books. "These are for you."**

"**Why would I want them? They're from **_**you**_**."**

"**Please just take them. And… I'm sorry."**

**Fuji's eyes widened and his expression softened as he looked up at Tezuka. "You're…" **

"**I believe you. I believe everything that's happening. I was just acting stupid, stubborn and rude and I got these to hopefully… make it up to you."**

**Syuusuke unwrapped his gift and smiled as he saw what was inside. "Books." He said, flipping through the pages of the top one until he found the inside cover and read Tezuka's writing to himself, all the while the larger boy's face a light red as he contemplated how the unpredictable tensai would react. "So you want a boy. How typical of a father." He giggled, rubbing his stomach. "As for your request, I'd like you to convince me that you are worthy of being with me. After all, you **_**did**_** make me cry, and you said that your child didn't even exist, so you really have to convince the **_**both **_**of us." **

**Tezuka's brow furrowed. "What do I have to do?"**

"**You choose." **

"**Hm." The Captain leaned forward and kissed the tensai's forehead before kneeling down, lifting up the over-sized uniform shirt and kissing the stretching skin. Fuji smiled, running his hands through Tezuka's hair as the kisses continued until he felt his sensitive skin growing hot from the soft touches and he wasn't sure he could hold back all of his pent-up arousal if Tezuka kept going. **

"**Tezuka…" He breathed, feeling himself getting hard. "I-I forgive you. I forgive you. Just stop now before I can't hold back."**

"**But you haven't accepted my request yet. I can't stop until you do." He tickled the smaller boy's sides, sending him into giggles.**

"**Tezuka! Stop!" Fuji laughed, his body twisting to try to get away. "Stop! It tickles! You're going to make me fall over! Stop!" **

**The Captain stopped for a split second to ease the tensai down onto the grass before leaning forward, bringing their foreheads together. "Have I been forgiven yet?"**

"**You can kiss the baby through my tummy but you can't kiss me the way I like? He or she may accept your request now, but I certainly don't yet." Fuji rubbed their noses together, his hands still in the other's hair. Tezuka moved his chin forward, letting their lips touch gently. "That's not the way I like it." The tensai giggled against his friend's mouth and did it again when Tezuka pushed harder into the kiss, his tongue slipping into the smaller's orifice. Their tongues entwined and Fuji inhaled sharply as he felt himself getting aroused all over again. He moaned into Tezuka's mouth, guiding one of the Captain's hands down to his crotch.**

"**Mm." Tezuka protested, pulling away. "We can't do that in school. And we're out in the open."**

"**But you made me like this. You need to fix it unless you want me to be distracted during all of my classes because my hormone-induced horniness is keeping me from focusing."**

"**Fuji… we can't…"**

"**We don't have to go all the way, just help me get off." Syuusuke suddenly made a devious expression and opened his eyes. "If you can make me come before the bell rings, then I'll accept your offer."**

"**That's not how relationships work." **

"**But we're not in a relationship yet, so there's nothing to worry about." **

"**You're very manipulative." **

"**That's why you love me." **

"**Don't push it." Tezuka looked to make sure no one was around before pulling down the special-made elastic waistband of Syuusuke's pants to expose his boxer-covered erection. Those were slipped down too and the Captain gulped before starting to stroke the tensai's cock, getting the latter to moan from the gentle touch.**

"**Faster Tezuka…" He breathed, falling onto his back and Tezuka climbed over him, kissing his lips again as his hand sped up. Fuji squeezed his eyes shut tight and moaned louder and louder by the second. "Tezuka… I'm almost… I can't…" He arched up as much as he could with his growing belly, his face scrunched in pleasure as he came into Tezuka's hand. **

"**Fuji." The Captain brought his hand up to his face to examine the large load dripping down his fingers. "That was a lot." **

"**Being pregnant makes everything feel so much better…" Syuusuke panted. "Plus, you haven't made me come in two months. I've had to do it all by myself and it never feels as good as when someone else does it to you." **

"**But we have a problem now. How do I get rid of… **_**this**_**?" Tezuka looked to his come-covered hand. **

"**Eat it." **

**Tezuka blinked, then scowled deeply. "What?"**

"**I said, 'eat it'." Fuji giggled. "I'd do it, but I don't think it's good for our baby." **

"**Hm." The larger boy glared at his hand before reluctantly sticking his tongue out and licking at the white seed. He coughed at the sour taste, then spit off to the side to get it out of his mouth, leaving Fuji to giggle again. **

"**Here." He handed the Captain a bag of tissues and the larger boy sat back, wiping his hand off. As he did so, the tensai's brow furrowed and his hands rubbed over his stomach curiously as an unfamiliar sensation emanated from the area. "Tezuka…" He breathed happily.**

"**What?" **

"**Put your hands on my tummy." He lifted up his uniform and smiled wide as Tezuka's hands rested on his belly.**

"**It's kicking." He said, his eyes wide with surprise.**

"**That's the first time it's ever done that. I guess it's happy we made up."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Momo-senpai…" Ryoma moaned loudly, his face buried in the crook of the second year's neck and his arms around the larger body whose lap he was bouncing on. "Go faster…" <strong>

"**Hm." Takeshi said, only half-listening to his friend's plea.**

"**Momo-senpai…" The freshman practically whined, but he still didn't get what he wanted. "**_**Momo-senpai**_**." He growled, looking up to find Momo gazing out beyond the fence of the roof, not even paying attention to the boy he was having sex with at that moment. "Momo-senpai!" Ryoma harshly pinched the older boy's nipple, getting Momo to snap out of his trance.**

"**Ow! What the hell was that for Echizen?"**

"**You weren't paying attention and you wouldn't answer me."**

**Momo laughed and rustled the longish black hair. "Aw, is little Echizen jealous?" **

"**No." Ryoma pushed the hand away. "I just want you to go faster because you're too slow… and I don't like slow."**

"**Yeah right! You just don't want me to be looking at someone other than you while we're doing it!" Momo pushed Ryoma backwards onto the floor of the roof before going back to looking out at the people on the ground. **

"**Momo-senpai!" Ryoma shouted angrily. **

"**What? What did I do? We're not dating since you so desperately don't want to, meaning I don't have to **_**only **_**look at you! So stop trying to get me to!" **

**Ryoma scowled before getting an idea. He made the most lustful expression he could and lifted his knees to expose everything he could offer the second year. "Momo-senpai…" He breathed, only to be ignored again. "Please Momo-senpai… I want you… inside me…" Still no response. He sighed in an irritated manner, rolling his eyes. Momo sure had an iron will when he wanted to get something. "Fine then. I'll just go. Don't expect to ever do this with me again." He smirked as he heard his senpai grumble. **

"**Fine, go!" Takeshi said, crossing his arms, making Ryoma flinch. So much for trying to coerce him into changing his mind.**

"**Fine." Ryoma sighed, sitting up and starting to button up his white uniform shirt. **

"**No way! I changed my mind!" Momo grasped the shirt and pushed Ryoma back onto the roof. "I'm not gonna let you get up from that spot until you say 'yes'!"**

"**Hmm…" The freshman growled, glaring up at Momo. "Mada mada dane Momo-senpai. You can't get me to give in just by making me sit here." **

"**Wanna bet?" Takeshi smirked.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where's Momo? And Echizen?" Oishi glanced around the tennis courts curiously and Tezuka grumbled beside him.<strong>

"**Extra laps for them when they decide to show up." He said before glancing over at Fuji and Eiji sitting in the grass, giggling and doing their homework together. **

"**So… did you finally make up with Fuji?" The Vice Captain asked. "You've been looking over at him all practice and you two keep smiling at each other."**

"**Mm." **

"**Is that it though? Are you still only friends?"**

"**Is it any of your business whether we are or not?"**

"**Well, no… but I just feel that-" **

"**What you think doesn't always pertain to the rest of the world." Tezuka began to walk away. "Practice is over!" He announced, opening the gate to the courts.**

"**But Tezuka! It's too early!" Oishi protested.**

"**Who is the Captain of this team?" **

**Shuichiro blushed, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. **

"**You're forgiven." Tezuka nodded. "Freshmen! Go pick up the balls! Everyone else go change!" **

"**Yes Captain!" The all shouted and set about to following the order.**

"**Oishi, see if you can find out what happened to Momoshiro and Echizen." He added.**

"**Yes Tezuka!" The black haired boy nodded.**

**The Captain walked across the grassy patch to the two boys sitting in the center of it, feeling each other's tummies and giggling at the tiny feet poking them from the inside.**

"**Hello Tezuka." Syuusuke smiled up at his new boyfriend as his view of the sun was blocked by the taller boy. "You ended practice early. Are you eager to get somewhere?" He teased.**

"**Mm." Tezuka blushed slightly. "You know the answer to that." **

"**Of course. Oh, I invited Eiji and Oishi over tonight too. I thought it would be good for us to be all together for once during this whole thing. And nobody will be home tonight, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."**

"**Nya, I haven't been to Fujiko's house in a while." Eiji said. "I miss it." **

"**Well, you get to go today." Fuji ruffled the red hair.**

"**Tezuka!" Oishi shouted, running up to the other three. "I asked around about Echizen and Momo but everyone said they haven't seen them since lunch period."**

"**Nya, they didn't leave school, did they?"**

"**Well, someone **_**did **_**say that they saw them go to the roof but they never came down by the time the bell rang." **

"**Hm." Fuji's smile grew. "Perhaps they got to into 'it' and decided they didn't want to stop." **

"**Fujiko! They wouldn't do that sort of thing during school hours, would they?"**

"**There's only one way to find out." Syuusuke and Eiji looked up at the other two.**

"**What? Why are you making **_**us**_** go?" Oishi asked.**

"**Those stairs are just **_**terrible **_**to be going up and down, while possessing all this added weight. And my feet are too sore." Fuji sat back. "We already have to walk all the way to my house, do you plan to torture us further?"**

**Oishi shook his head, feeling guilty. "Forgive me." **

"**Fine." Tezuka said. "You two start walking to Fuji's house while we go look for Momoshiro and Echizen." **

"**Alright." Fuji was helped to his feet. "Eiji and I will make some food for you if we get there before you catch up to us." **

"**Bye Oishi!" Eiji hugged the Vice Captain and got a kiss on the cheek in return. "Hurry to Fujiko's nya."**

"**I will. Bye Eiji." Oishi waved as the redhead walked away with Fuji next to him.**

"**Let's go." Tezuka said. **

"**Yes."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma and Momo glared at each other, still in the same spot they had been in since lunch. "I'm not giving in Momo-senpai." Ryoma grumbled. <strong>

"**Me neither." Momo growled back.**

**The freshman smirked suddenly. "Hmm… it's getting late now. I'm starting to get hungry." Momo twitched. "Too bad we can't move to go get some McDonalds. I really want some of those big burgers, and crispy fries and a nice cold soda. My stomach's just waiting to be fed." **

**Takeshi licked his lips, feeling his stomach growl for the fast food but he quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the tempting thoughts. "You're not winning with that Echizen. **_**I'm **_**gonna win."**

"**You can't win **_**anything **_**against me." **

"**Yes I can!" Momo laughed as Ryoma shivered, still wearing nothing but his half-buttoned shirt. "Is little Echizen getting cold? You'll be able to dress again as soon as you say 'yes'." **

"**I'm not cold." **

"**Really?" The second year ran his hand over the smaller boy's stomach. "You have goose bumps." **

"**That doesn't mean anything." **

"**Well, we'll just see about how 'not' cold you are when it gets dark out and the **_**cold **_**wind is blowing." **

"**Echizen! Momoshiro! What are you doing?" Tezuka stood near the door to the roof, Oishi behind him and both were giving their kohai curious looks. **

**Momo sat up, keeping Ryoma pinned to the ground. "I'm not letting him get up from this spot until he says 'yes'!"**

"**But I'm not going to, so there's no point to him keeping me here." **

"**If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is he supposed to say 'yes' to?" Oishi questioned, stepping forward but keeping his eyes focused on the ground once he realized the lack of clothing on the freshman's body.**

"**He won't go out with me, no matter how much I ask! Yet he wants me to **_**only **_**pay attention to **_**him**_**!" Momo shouted.**

"**You were going too slow! Of course I want you to pay attention to me because it doesn't feel good when you're slow!" **

"**Damn brat!"**

"**Idiot!" **

"**Enough!" Tezuka ordered. "You missed all of your afternoon classes **_**and **_**tennis****practice because of something as ridiculous as this? This is shocking, especially coming from you Momoshiro seeing as you're Echizen's senpai. You should know better."**

"**Sorry." Momo bowed his head. **

"**And Echizen, just because Momoshiro wants to act like a child, doesn't mean you have to be just****as immature."**

"**Yes Captain." Ryoma pushed Momo away and stood up, beginning to dress, making Tezuka and Oishi turn their heads, the latter blushing. **

"**Go home and I better not hear of such foolishness again."**

"**Yes." The kohai answered.**

"**Oh, by the way Momo-senpai." Ryoma walked away towards the door. "I changed my mind two hours ago. I'll go out with you." **

"**Why you little brat! You were being too hell-bent on winning to say anything, weren't you!" Momo scooped Ryoma up into his arms and although the smallest boy appeared to struggle, he wasn't actually trying to get away. **

"**Momo-senpai!" He pretended to whine and was carried away by his new boyfriend.**

"**So troublesome." Oishi sighed, giving a small smile. **

"**Mm." Tezuka nodded. "Let's go now. I want to get Fuji something before we go to meet him and Kikumaru." **

"**Well, if you're going to get something for **_**him**_**, then I'll have to find something for Eiji. He gets jealous so easily, but it's so cute."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya, where are they Fujiko? What's taking them so long?" Eiji flipped through television channels from his spot on the floor, his back against the couch Fuji was sitting on as the tensai read the pregnancy book Tezuka had given him. <strong>

"**Why don't you call and find out?"**

"**Because I don't want to seem pushy and desperate. You know that if I call them, Oishi will automatically know it's because I'm impatient and bored and he'll laugh at me."**

"**But he likes that about you. He thinks it's cute when you act like that, that's why he laughs. He's not trying to make fun of you." **

"**Hmm…" The redhead pouted, leaning his head back against Fuji's leg. "Where **_**are **_**they? I'm so bored!" He turned around. "Fujiko, tell me something I can do." **

"**Watch TV." **

"**Nya, there's nothing good on!" **

"**Call Oishi." **

"**Nooo!" **

"**Let me read." **

"**Fujiko!" **

**Syuusuke sighed, folding a page corner over to keep his place in the book before closing it and setting it down beside him on the couch. His signature smile suddenly grew and he slipped onto the floor next to Eiji, his hand quickly moving out to squeeze the redhead's crotch, making him whimper. "You're hard Eiji." The tensai squeezed again. **

"**F-Fujiko… w-what are you d-doing? Oishi and Tezuka…" **

"**What?" Fuji asked innocently. "It's not cheating on them right? We're not having sex or anything, I'm just examining your condition." **

"**Stop Fujiko. You know how sensitive I am right now." **

"**Do I though? I've never seen you being stimulated in a sexual way before, pregnant or not so I can't really say that I know, can I?" The tensai began to stroke Eiji through his pants and the redhead covered his mouth as he struggled to hold back a moan. "Here Eiji, see how sensitive I've become." Eiji's hand was led to Fuji's own erection and they were pressed against each other, making the brunette moan loudly. **

"**Whoa Fujiko. That was a big one." Eiji began to stroke his friend out of curiosity. "And you're so hard too. You really **_**are **_**sensitive." **

"**Mm." Fuji nodded, his free hand squeezing the fabric of his pants as the acrobat went faster. He got back at him though, by reaching into the taller boy's boxers to stroke his cock directly. **

"**F-Fujiko…" Eiji moaned, copying his friend's actions. **

"**Nnn… you're good at this Eiji… You must do this to Oishi a lot…"**

"**Same with you… to Tezuka…" Both had begun to pant erratically, their hands covered in the other's pre-come dripping out due to the incredible stimulation they were receiving and Eiji held his stomach as he felt the muscles clench; he was already so close to coming. "F-Fujiko…" He whimpered.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I feel a little embarrassed Tezuka." Oishi said, looking down at the pastel green baby blanket in his hands. "I only had enough money with me for this, while you have all those things for Fuji." <strong>

**Tezuka looked down at the pile of items in his arms. "But you have been giving Kikumaru gifts ever since you found out, while I was too busy acting stubborn."**

"**Oh… I suppose." They walked in silence for a while, traveling through the emptying streets towards Syuusuke's house. Oishi began to fiddle with the corner of the blanket, humming quietly to himself while Tezuka shifted Fuji's gifts in his arms. "It's getting late. I hope they're not worrying about us." Oishi looked up at the darkening sky. "Knowing Eiji, he's probably trying his hardest not to call us to tell us we're taking to long and he's getting bored waiting." **

"**And Fuji has probably thought up some ridiculous way to keep themselves entertained." Tezuka stopped outside the tensai's house and looked to Oishi, who just smiled and shrugged. **

"**Guess we'll find out, huh?" **

"**Mm." They walked up to the door and Oishi knocked on it lightly but there was no answer.**

"**Do you think something happened to them?" He asked, immediately worrying. **

"**Open the door!" Tezuka ordered, also feeling anxious. **

"**Yes!" Oishi threw open the door and ran in, then froze as he took in what was **_**really **_**happening between the two smaller boys. Tezuka rushed to his side as he heard his gasp and almost yelled out angrily at what he saw. **

**Fuji and Eiji were kneeling on the floor, their heads on each other's shoulders as their hands pumped the other's erection. Both were breathing heavily and Eiji's voice could be heard moaning Fuji's name as he shook with the need for release.**

"**Fuji!" Tezuka shouted, dropping Fuji's gifts, along with his schoolbag, to the floor. **

"**Eiji…" Oishi hung his head sadly, his hands squeezing the blanket tight.**

**Eiji jumped back upon hearing Tezuka's voice and blushed, pushing Syuusuke away before seeing his boyfriend's hurt expression. "Nya, Oishi!" He said, running to Shuichiro and hugging his neck. "I'm sorry nya. It's just… these stupid hormones made me aroused and Fujiko noticed it, so he said he was just examining my condition because of how sensitive I've become and then I did the same thing to him and-" **

"**Eiji." Fuji interrupted his friend's rant. "Calm down a little. Oishi shouldn't get mad at you for this. It was my idea after all." **

"**Nya, but I still went along with it instead of resisting… so I understand if Oishi doesn't want to go out with me anymore." **

"**Eiji." Oishi hugged him. "I know that at some point you **_**did **_**resist but I also understand how hard it is for you to hold back right now. Like I said before, even one little touch can set you off, so I'll forgive you for this." **

"**Oishi…" **

"**But **_**please **_**try harder to resist in the future. I don't want this to become a normal thing." **

"**Of course I'll try nya! The only one I want to have sex with is Oishi! The only one I want to **_**be **_**with is Oishi!" The two hugged again before exchanging a kiss. **

"**Saaa, what a perfect couple they make." Fuji sighed while Tezuka fumed beside him. **

"_**Fuji**_**."**

"**Moving again, are we?" The tensai smiled down at his stomach. "Do you want to feel Tezuka?" **

"**Quit trying to avoid this." **

"**Eiji and I made some ramen earlier. Do you two want to eat some?"**

"_**Fuji**_**!" Tezuka grabbed the smaller boy's arm and turned him so they were facing each other. Eiji and Oishi went silent, knowing that the Captain would have a harsh reaction to what had happened. **

"**Tezuka, you're squeezing a little too tight." Syuusuke's usual smile was on his face but the Captain could see worry reflected in the deep blue eyes. **

**Guilt flooded into Tezuka and he released his grip, sighing deeply. He looked over at Eiji and Oishi who were also looking anxious before he pushed Fuji's hair back to better see his face. "Sorry." He mumbled, leaning in and kissing the tensai's lips. "Don't do it again though." **

"**I won't, I promise." Syuusuke hugged his boyfriend, sighing quietly with relief. **

"**Nya, Oishi." Eiji whispered into the Vice Captain's ear. "I'm… still a little aroused. What should I do?" **

"**Maybe you should go use the bathroom." Oishi said back. **

"**But…" The redhead blushed. "It's embarrassing to think about doing that kind of thing by myself… in someone else's house…" **

"**Eiji." Fuji walked up and rested his head on the acrobat's shoulder. "Are you still hard?" He asked. Eiji turned even redder, nodding his head. "Come with me for a second then. I want to talk to you." Tezuka was pushed to stand next to Oishi while the other two boys whispered together on the other side of the room. **

**Suddenly Eiji's eyes went wide and he looked to the taller boys, the flush on his face getting worse. "Fujiko…" He breathed, moving his gaze to the floor. What Syuusuke was asking for, he never thought he would do but at the same time, he felt even more aroused thinking about it.**

"**Will you do it?" The tensai whispered. **

"**I g-guess…" Eiji mumbled. **

"**Good." Fuji continued to talk to the redhead while Tezuka and Oishi exchanged a nervous look. Eiji always went along with Fuji's ideas, no matter how absurd they were, so what ever was being planned was something that was going to require both of the smaller boys. **

"**Tezuka, what do you think it is?" Oishi asked, watching Eiji's eyes widen over and over again. **

"**Probably the last thing we'd expect." Just as the Captain finished saying it, Eiji and Fuji turned to them, the latter's face possessing a devious expression while the acrobat blushed, looking sheepish.**

"**You two look tired." Fuji smiled, motioning to his couch. "Why don't you sit down?" **

"**Oh. Thank you Fuji." Oishi smiled back, walking over to take a seat. **

"**You know that's probably a ploy to get you to fall into his trap." Tezuka said, his arms crossed. **

"**Why would you think that Tezuka?" Syuusuke asked with feigned innocence. "Eiji and I just want you two to be comfortable." He took the taller brunette's hand and led him to the couch, pushing him down onto it afterward. **

**The two smaller boys then nodded to each other before they climbed onto their boyfriend's laps, straddling their legs. **

"**Eiji!" Oishi shouted as the redhead rubbed their crotches together with a lust-filled gaze in his eyes, his arms wrapping around the Vice Captain's neck. "What are you doing?" **

"**Fuji! **_**This **_**is what you planned!" Tezuka fumed, trying to push the tensai off of him as the shorter brunette kissed his neck, the smaller hands pinching Tezuka's nipples through his shirt. **

"**So? Just relax and enjoy it." **

"**How can I when there's two other people in the room?" He looked to Oishi, who's eyes had gone wide with surprise and disbelief as Eiji slipped down his body and licked his growing erection through his pants. **

"**I don't think they mind." Fuji giggled, pulling his shirt over his head. **

"**That's not the point." Kunimitsu growled, pushing the tensai's hands away as they attempted to remove his own shirt. **

"**E-Eiji…" Oishi covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his moans as the acrobat pulled down the Vice Captain's tented pants and boxers to suck the hard cock beneath. Tezuka, who had glanced over upon hearing the sounds of pleasure, felt his own body grow hot at the scene taking place. **

"**Oh my Tezuka." Fuji giggled, squeezing the clothed erection rubbing against his own. "You seem to be enjoying this more than you said. Let me help you with your problem." The tensai was able to lift Tezuka's shirt off and began to kiss along the newly exposed skin, loosening the Captain's belt and pulling down his pants at the same time. He sucked at a nipple, earning a quiet groan of pleasure before he knelt down on the floor to give Tezuka the same thing Eiji was giving Oishi. **

**He licked up the underside of Tezuka's cock before swirling his tongue around the tip, making the larger body shiver while Oishi moaned loudly on the other side of the couch from Eiji's quick head bobs, going down to the base almost every time before slurping his way back up to the tip.**

"**Oishi's is so big." The redhead breathed, rubbing the Vice Captain's erection against his cheek, smearing pre-come all over his face. **

"**Mm, Tezuka's too." Fuji said, holding his hair behind his ears as he pushed all the way down Tezuka's cock and pretended to gag once he had. The Captain's hips jerked forward in hopes of feeling the sensation again but the tensai pulled away, smiling. He leaned up, kissing his boyfriend's lips as he stroked their dripping erections. "Please Tezuka. Put it inside me. I want to feel it again." **

"**Fuji." Kunimitsu's face reddened as he glanced over at the other couple but Fuji turned his face back to stare at him with those enchanting blue eyes. **

"**Don't think about them. Just focus on me and the pleasure we'll experience together." **

**They exchanged another kiss before switching spots, Tezuka now kneeling on the floor and Fuji laying out on the couch. They both pulled off the tensai's pants and boxers before Tezuka's hands began to roam all over the smaller body, especially on the growing belly. **

"**Does it move a lot now?" The Captain asked, feeling his child's foot pushing against his hand. **

"**It hasn't stopped since this afternoon." Fuji giggled, then leaned in to whisper in his lover's ear. "There's lotion in the bathroom." He looked to Eiji and Oishi who were also completely naked, kissing each other into oblivion as the redhead lay down next to Fuji, his legs raised and spread, completely ready for Oishi to enter him. "I'd hurry too. They look impatient." The tensai laughed again, shooing Tezuka from the room. **

**Once the Captain disappeared, Fuji leaned over and nibbled Eiji's ear, his fingers pinching one of the acrobat's nipples while Oishi placed kisses all over his boyfriend's stomach, his tongue dipping into Eiji's bellybutton every few seconds.**

"**Oishi… Fujiko…" Eiji moaned, his breathing deep and loud. "G-good…"**

"**So sensitive Eiji." Fuji whispered into the redhead's ear and the larger body shivered, a hand reaching back to grip the couch fabric. **

**Oishi moved back a little and lifted his head before sucking in Eiji's erection, making the acrobat arch up in pleasure, his eyes wide with arousal. "Ahh… Oishi…" He breathed. "You-re so g-good… I'm so close a-already…" **

"**Here." Tezuka held the lotion bottle out to Oishi and the latter sat back, letting Eiji's cock pop from his mouth, leaving the redhead to whine and shudder. **

"**Thanks Tezuka." He said, pouring a large amount of the lotion onto his hand. **

"**Hm." Tezuka moved back to Fuji and lifted his legs to get a full view of the tensai's entrance. He followed Oishi's actions and covered his hand with lotion before moving down to Fuji's hole and sticking a finger in. The smaller brunette shook with pleasure and reached down to force Tezuka to insert another flange. "Fuji, don't push yourself. I don't want anything to happen to the two of you." **

"**That's so thoughtful of you Tezuka." Syuusuke played with the Captain's hair. "But I'm not made of glass, you know. I'll tell you when it hurts." **

"**You better." Tezuka pushed a third finger in, pumping all of them in and out and scissoring them to help completely stretch Fuji. **

"**Mm… right there!" Fuji moaned suddenly, arching back and squeezing the couch cloth as Tezuka's fingers slid across his prostate. "Do it again Tezuka!" The Captain obeyed, assaulting the nerves inside as Fuji pushed himself back against Tezuka's hand, his moaning loud and continuous. **

"**Ah! Oishi… I want it… I want it… put it in…" Eiji whined, his body covered in sweat. "Oishi… please…" **

"**I'll do whatever you want Eiji." Shuichiro removed his fingers from the redhead's body, then leaned up to kiss his lips. **

"**Hurry…"**

**Are you comfortable like this?"**

"**My back hurts a little, but I'll be fine." **

"**I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Let's move." **

"**Okay." Oishi sat back down onto the couch before pulling Eiji into his lap, chest to back.**

"**Better?" He asked, kissing the redhead's neck.**

"**Mm. Just hurry please…"**

**Oishi lined himself up with Eiji's entrance, then let the acrobat sit all the way down on his cock, their hands entwining on either side of the smaller boy's body. "Are you okay? It doesn't hurt too much right?" The Vice Captain kissed Eiji's cheek as the latter panted in front of him, whether in pain or in pleasure he couldn't tell.**

"**No, I'm fine…" Eiji gasped, squeezing the other's hands tighter. "Just move… please…" **

"**Mm." Oishi's hips began to move, his lips attacking the redhead's skin once again while the latter whined and shook in front of him. "Eiji…" He moaned, thrusting faster. **

"**O-Oishi…" Eiji mewed back, his own hips starting to push back against the black-haired boy's. "So good…"**

**All of a sudden, something pushed against Eiji's arm, startling him for a second until he looked over and saw Fuji on his hands and knees, moaning loudly as Tezuka quickly thrust into him over and over again, and it was Fuji's head that kept hitting the redhead while the light brown hair swished back and forth with the movement of the tensai's body. And if Eiji hadn't been with Oishi, he probably would have moaned out just how pretty his best friend was during sex. **

"**Ah… more Tezuka…" Fuji breathed, his head arching back to give Eiji the perfect view of his beautifully flushed face, which frightened the redhead because it aroused him even more. **

"**Fujiko…" He reached out and tucked some of the tensai's hair behind his ear to keep the view of his face clear.**

"**Eiji… lean over here…" Syuusuke moved forward as the acrobat obeyed before their lips were pressed together and they moaned in unison as their boyfriends found their prostates.**

**They pulled away for a second to catch their breaths before they went right back to kissing. This time, their tongues met and explored the other's mouth for the first time and Eiji could feel himself drooling over the intensity of the moment. He felt Oishi grasp his dripping erection and begin to stroke it, making the redhead shout out in pleasure as he neared his end. **

**Fuji too, could feel himself coming close and fell face first into the couch, his hips in the air as he stroked himself, his other hand grasping Tezuka's. **

"**O-Oishi… I'm gonna…" Eiji practically begged for his release.**

"**Me too Eiji… I'm almost…" Oishi pumped harder, wrapping his free arm tight around the acrobat's growing middle.**

"**Oishi… try to come with me… together…" **

"**Tezuka… so close…" Fuji moaned. "Faster…" **

"**Oishi!" Eiji shouted, arching his back and shaking profusely as he came the hardest he ever had in his life. His come spurt out onto Oishi's hand and legs, dripping out onto the floor as he ran out. Suddenly, warm liquid flowed into him and he convulsed all over again, his hands curling together until his nails began to cut the skin. "O-Oishi… so hot… it's good…"**

"**Eiji…" The Vice Captain panted, his head resting against the acrobat's back. **

"**Tezuka!" Fuji moaned into the couch and released all over the sofa fabric before he collapsed, his chest heaving from his deep breathing and his whole body shivering as Tezuka filled him, only prolonging his orgasm. All four remained still as they tried to catch their breath and recover from the intense high still coursing through them. Fuji was pulled from his laying position, to sit sideways in Tezuka's lap and his brown hair was kissed softly and lovingly. "That was amazing." Syuusuke smiled up at his boyfriend before they kissed gently, their hands entwining on the tensai's stomach.**

"**So… good…" Eiji breathed, his eyes still lidded and his body still shuddering. "Oishi's the best…"**

"**I think Tezuka's the best actually." Fuji argued.**

"**No, it's Oishi!"**

"**Why don't we switch and find out then?" **

"**No!" The other two shouted, Tezuka angrily and Oishi jealously.**

**Fuji sighed, tucking hair behind his ear. "Fine, we won't." He slowly sat up and stretched before standing, his behind and thighs covered in come, making the other three blush. "Let's clean up and find something else to do now." **

"**Nya Fujiko, let's go shower together!" Eiji jumped up from Oishi's lap and ran for the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend to sigh sadly. **

**Fuji looked down at the Vice Captain with opened eyes before patting his head, smiling. "Why don't **_**you **_**go shower with him? Tezuka and I can clean up out here for now." **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**He's **_**your **_**boyfriend, isn't he? Who should he be showering with besides you?"**

"**Thank you Fuji." Oishi smiled before following after Eiji. **

"**Hm. They're definitely too shy around each other." Syuusuke tapped his chin. "That could backfire on them eventually."**

"**Mm." Tezuka hugged the tensai from behind and kissed his head. "It's still moving." He commented, feeling the baby kicks against his hands. **

"**I have a feeling that my desperate want to feel it move is going to backfire on **_**me**_**." Fuji's hands covered Tezuka's on his tummy and he leaned his head back against the Captain's chest, sighing happily. "Oh no!" He suddenly shouted, pushing Tezuka away as a familiar face walked by the room's window. "Hurry! Get dressed! I forgot Yuuta was coming tonight!" He shoved the Captain's clothes into his arms before pushing him towards the kitchen. "Go! I'll keep him busy while you change." **

"**Fuji." Tezuka kissed the tensai's lips and was once again pushed away as the smaller boy smiled. **

**The click of the lock was heard and Fuji quickly threw on his large t-shirt, slipping into his boxers afterwards, before he wiped up the floor with his pants and tossed them behind a chair. **

"**I'm home." Yuuta grumbled as he walked through the door, closing and locking it behind him. "Aniki! Are you here?" **

"**Right here Yuuta." Syuusuke waved from the family room. "How are you?" **

"**I **_**was **_**fine… until Mom said I had to come here." **

"**Are you sure that's how you really feel?"**

"**Hmph." Yuuta crossed his arms and looked away. **

"**It's nice Mom told you to come. I really wanted to see you. Unfortunately, we won't be here all alone. Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji are here too." **

"**Then I'm leaving. I was only coming over because Mom said you shouldn't be alone." The younger boy turned back to the door but was stopped when the tensai hugged him from behind. **

"**Don't go Yuuta." He said quietly, a hint of sadness to his voice. "Please stay. I want to see you for a little longer than a minute." **

"**Aniki! Let go!" Yuuta struggled to get away but his brother was stronger and kept him still. **

"_**Please**_**. I'll make you dinner and we can stay up late together once the other three leave. We can talk and watch movies-" **

"**No! Let go!" The younger boy turned in his brother's arms and pushed on his chest, separating them and sending Syuusuke tripping backwards. "A-Aniki!" Yuuta shouted, running forward as the tensai began to fall, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands on his belly. **

**Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around the small body and Fuji fell down on something softer than the hardwood floor. "Fuji… are you alright?" Tezuka asked, laying on the ground below his boyfriend. **

"**Aniki…" Yuuta breathed, his hand over his quickly beating heart. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" **

**Syuusuke's head was tilted down, his hair hiding his face and a sudden gasped sob from his mouth made the other two freeze, hoping their fears hadn't become a reality. "Yuuta!" Syuusuke suddenly shouted. His blue eyes were filled with tears that then ran down his face in rivers until they dripped onto his shirt, soaking the front of it. **

"**Aniki, I-" **

"**What did I do to get this kind of treatment from you? All I ever do is try to spend time with you to show you how much I love you but you always push me away! And now… you **_**literally**_** push me while your niece or nephew is growing inside of me! Do you really hate me so much that you'd try to hurt, not only me but my child as well?" **

"**No Aniki! It was an accident! I didn't mean to push you! I just wanted you to let go of me!"**

"**Liar! I know you did it on purpose! You've always wanted to hurt me and now that I'm at my weakest, you decided it would be the best time to do it!" **

"**Fuji, calm down." Tezuka tried to wipe the tears but Syuusuke pushed his hands away. **

"**No! I won't cam down! Not when I know my little brother hates me and tried to harm my baby!" **

**Yuuta bit his lip guiltily before he fell to his knees and hugged his brother tight. "I'm sorry Aniki! It really **_**was **_**an accident! I don't want to hurt you, or the baby either! I love you Aniki! I do!" He heard a giggle and looked up to see his brother's smiling face, free of tears. "Aniki?" He asked curiously.**

"**Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The tensai asked, patting Yuuta's head as he laughed. **

"**You!" The younger boy pulled away and stood up. "You tricked me!" **

"**But I got you to admit how you really feel about me." **

**Yuuta blushed deeply before turning away from the other two. "There's other ways of doing it, you know." He mumbled, kicking the floor. **

"**I agree. That was a rather rude way of doing it Fuji." Tezuka helped the tensai to his feet before standing up as well. **

"**It's because you two are too serious." Syuusuke giggled and rubbed his tummy. **

"**Even Kikumaru would say it was mean." Tezuka said, crossing his arms. **

"**Oh fine. Yuuta, I'm sorry for doing that. It was rude of me." He held his arms out for his little brother but the younger boy refused to go to him. "**_**Please **_**forgive me Yuuta. I love you." **

**Yuuta growled angrily but eventually walked into his sibling's embrace, his eyes closing as he sighed, feeling defeated. "I love you too." He quietly mumbled into his older brother's shoulder and was kissed on the cheek in return.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eiji, you're bleeding." Oishi's brow furrowed worriedly as the redhead reflexively reached behind himself to feel for the red fluid. <strong>

"**I am?" He looked down between his thighs upon not feeling anything but Oishi grabbed his hand instead and examined the little slits of blood on the skin. **

"**What did you do to get these?" He asked, kissing at the wounds.**

**Eiji blushed, wiping some shower water from his face. "When Oishi finished inside me, it just felt so good that I squeezed my hands together." **

**The Vice Captain smiled at his boyfriend and leaned forward to kiss him. "They don't hurt, right?"**

"**No. I'll be fine." Eiji smiled before sitting down on the side of the tub to rest his feet. "I feel a little embarrassed to go out and see Fujiko and Tezuka again though. I mean, after what just happened…" **

"**Yeah, I'm a little embarrassed too." Oishi laughed. "I'm sure Tezuka is as well."**

"**Nya, and Fujiko will just act like it's the most natural thing in the world! He'll go tell **_**everyone**_** we know about what we did and just pretend it's normal!"**

"**I don't know if he'd go so far as to tell **_**everyone **_**we know, but you're definitely right about him treating it as a natural thing." The Vice Captain shut off the shower and stepped out of the tub before picking up some bath towels. He handed one to Eiji and kissed him again before they both dried off, redressing in their uniforms when they were done. **

"**Oh!" Eiji suddenly placed his hands on his stomach and rubbed them all over it. "It's really moving around now. I can feel its whole body shifting." **

"**It must need to get more comfortable." Oishi placed his hands next to the redhead's and smiled as he felt an elbow stick out, followed by a foot, then a knee. "It seems like it will be just like you. You're always moving and can't sit still." **

"**Hey!" Eiji pouted.**

"**I meant it in a good way." Oishi chuckled. "Now come on. Let's go back out."**

"**Okay." The two grasped hands and made their way back to the family room where they found Yuuta sitting on the couch, staring at a stain on it, while Tezuka sat in a chair on the other side of the room, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Nya, where's Fujiko?" Eiji asked, looking around the room.**

"**He's cooking." Tezuka answered.**

"**I don't remember this." Yuuta mumbled, poking the stain warily and his eyebrow twitched as he realized it was still wet. "Aniki!" He shouted angrily just as the tensai stepped into the room, carrying drinks. **

"**What's wrong Yuuta?" He asked happily, handing Yuuta a glass of milk as the younger Fuji continued to stare at his finger and the stain. **

"**What did you-" He turned his head and almost dropped his drink at what he saw. "Aniki, what are you wearing?" He seethed, squeezing the milk glass.**

**Syuusuke smiled and smoothed out the pink fabric tied around his neck and waist. "One of Mom's aprons." He answered proudly. "Now what were you calling me for?" **

"**What's this?" Yuuta pointed to the stain and his brother leaned over to see. **

"**Oh that? That's just…" Syuusuke looked at his little brother's glass and smiled wider. "It's 'milk'." **

"**Mom and Dad are gonna kill you." **

"**I'm sure I'll find a way to get out of it." The tensai stood up straight again and handed Oishi and Eiji glasses of juice before turning to Tezuka. **

"_**Aniki.**_**" Yuuta growled as he got a full view of Syuusuke's backside. "What's on your underwear?"**

**The older Fuji smiled over his shoulder. "'Milk.'" He said. "Tezuka's 'milk' actually." He reached back and ran his finger over the wet spot on his boxers before bringing it to his lips, where he then sucked on the flange, making Yuuta turn blue with disgust as he fully understood his brother's words. **

"**S-so you… on the c-couch…" **

"**Yes. All four of us." **

"**Fujiko!" Eiji whined, turning as red as his hair. "Don't say that out loud!" **

"**On the…" Yuuta's eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch, wiping the back of his pants frantically. "Aniki! That's disgusting! Why would you ever even **_**think**_** of doing something like that?"**

"**Eiji and I can't control our hormones and we were horny." **

"**That's it! This time I'm **_**really **_**leaving! And I'm telling Mom about this!"**

"**Yuuta." Syuusuke placed the drink tray down before wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. "If you tell her, then I'll tell her about the little 'party' the St. Rudolph regulars had last week. **

"**What are you talking about? What party?" **

"**Oh, you know. The one with alcohol and stripping…" The tensai leaned in to whisper in Yuuta's ear. "And a huge orgy." The younger boy paled dramatically. He knew that party had never existed but the tone in his brother's voice alerted him that he would use his manipulating powers to convince everyone it **_**had **_**in fact happened. That meant the younger boy would be in a bigger heap of trouble than his pregnant brother. "You know what will happen Yuuta. Mom already knows I've had sex before so it won't really be anything new when she finds out about the 'milk', but when she finds out the fact that your first time occurred when you were drunk and you took on seven boys instead of just one particularly special person… you're dead." **

**Yuuta gulped and squeezed the bottom of his shirt before he sighed, defeated. "Fine, I won't say anything." He said and Syuusuke smiled, kissing his cheek. **

"**Good." **

"**Uh… Fujiko, what just happened?" Eiji asked curiously, looking back and forth between the brothers. **

"**Nothing!" Fuji answered, flipping the stained cushion of the couch to hide the drying white fluid. "Just something between us Fujis." **

"**Hmph." Yuuta crossed his arms angrily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuta lay wide awake and scowling in his bed, unable to go back to the dorms since his parents would be gone all night, so he was stuck at home with his brother who he was practically <strong>_**babysitting **_**even though Yuuta himself was the younger one.**

**After the other three boys had left, the two siblings had stayed up late together watching a movie, then feeling Syuusuke's stomach before going to their own rooms to sleep… or just lay there.**

**Yuuta could hear his brother's bed creaking in the next room and immediately thought of the dirtiest thing he could be doing; it **_**was **_**Syuusuke after all. His scowl deepened and he tried to cover his ears with a pillow, but the noise suddenly stopped and the youngest Fuji heard a loud whimper before… was it crying?**

**He turned over in his bed, trying to ignore the sound but after a while his anger, curiosity and even worry got the best of him, and he climbed out of bed, quietly walking from his bedroom to his brother's. Slowly opening the door, he peeked into the room, hearing sniffs and whimpers echoing in the darkness.**

"**Aniki?" He asked, watching a black outline of Syuusuke move to a sitting position, seeming to wipe its tears.**

"**Is something wrong Yuuta?" The older boy questioned, his voice shaky. **

"**I should be asking **_**you **_**that." Yuuta answered, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Why are you crying Aniki?" He asked, touching his brother's shaking hand.**

"**I'm not crying." Syuusuke sniffed, pretending to laugh. **

"**I can hear it in your voice." Yuuta felt the tensai's wet face with his hand. "And I feel the tears. What's wrong?"**

**The older Fuji was silent for a minute before his arms suddenly flung themselves around Yuuta and he cried uncontrollably into his little brother's shoulder. "Yuuta…" He sobbed. "I'm scared… I'm so scared…"**

"**Scared? But Aniki, you're not scared of anything." **

"**Yuuta, I just had the worst dream of my life. My little baby died and Tezuka left me, and I was left all alone to mourn and cry. I'm completely afraid that my dream will become a reality but I don't want it to. And I know I put on a brave face for you and the others during the day but inside, I'm terrified of what might happen to my new family. What if all of it **_**did **_**happen? What if my baby died? What if Tezuka leaves? What if-" **

"**Aniki, calm down." Yuuta hugged his brother tight. "All three of you will be fine, so stop worrying. If you keep getting anxious about everything, then you'll just make things worse and something bad just might happen."**

"**No…" Syuusuke whined. **

"**That's why you have to be genuinely happy and positive like you usually are." Yuuta's hand rested on the other's belly. "The baby will be healthy and perfectly fine. And you will too. And if Tezuka leaves, you'll have Mom, Dad, Nee-san and me." **

**The tensai smiled, wiping away his tears. "Thank you Yuuta. I love you." **

"**I love you too Aniki." The younger boy pet his brother's longish hair. "Come on. Go back to bed now." **

"**No!" Syuusuke gripped Yuuta's shirt, his blue eyes filled with fear. "Don't leave me alone! **_**Please**_**!" Yuuta sighed, pulling his sibling down beside him as he lay on the bed. Syuusuke laid his head against the younger's chest, his trembling hands still holding the shirt. "You're a good little brother Yuuta. I'm so lucky." **

"**Thank you Aniki. Good night." **

"**It **_**is**_**, isn't it? Because we're finally getting along." **

"**Just go to sleep." Yuuta blushed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ;P<strong>


	8. Four And A Half Months II

**Sorry it took so long! I've been working everyday and when I get home, I'm too tired (Lazy) to type. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing: OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. MomoxRyoma.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations. (definitely)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya, Fujiko's so lucky! He gets to find out what gender his baby is today!" Eiji held Oishi's hand as the two walked down the street together towards the hospital. "We still have to wait a whole <strong>_**week **_**before we find out!" **

"**You sure are excited about finding out, aren't you?" Oishi smiled.**

"**Nya, of course I am! Aren't you? It's your baby too!"**

**Oishi blushed, nodding his head. "Well, of course I am."**

**Eiji noticed his boyfriend's flush and smiled. "Oishi, you're so silly." He giggled. "You're so funny too! No wonder you're so popular!" He leaned in and discreetly kissed the Vice Captain's cheek. "But you're all mine. No one else gets to see and feel the same things I do when we're alone together."**

"**Don't say such embarrassing things in public Eiji. You're turning into Fuji more and more every day."**

"**Nya, don't say that. He may be my best friend but I don't want to be like him."**

**The couple continued to walk and soon found themselves outside the hospital where they saw that Syuusuke, his two siblings and Tezuka were waiting for them on a bench. "Hello Eiji!" The middle Fuji waved before standing up, his hands on his belly. "Hello Oishi!" **

**Nya, hi Fujiko!" Eiji bounded over and hugged his brunette friend happily. "I missed you!"**

"**We saw each other last night." Syuusuke giggled. **

"**But it feels like it was so long ago!"**

"**Oh my Eiji, you've gotten so big!" Yumiko exclaimed from beside her brother. "You're even bigger than Syuusuke and he **_**never **_**stops eating! Do you have more than one in there?" **

"**If we do, then one of them sure likes to hide." Oishi chuckled. "The doctor only showed us one in Eiji's last ultrasound."**

"**Hm." Yumiko shrugged. "Must be a big one then, huh?"**

"**Nee-san, just stop talking." Yuuta grumbled. "We need to get inside anyway. Aniki's appointment starts soon." **

"**Yuuta, you're acting just like Tezuka. Lighten up a little and quit acting so serious." Syuusuke giggled as he hugged his brother from behind.**

**The youngest Fuji growled. "Just get off me and go inside." He said, shrugging the tensai away before walking through the hospital doors. **

"**Saaa, he's too cute." The middle child smiled before following after his sibling, the rest of the group behind him.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>How are you today?" Fuji's OBGYN smiled at him as he climbed up into a medical chair, resting his hands on his belly once he was seated.<strong>

"**I'm really excited." Fuji smiled back at her. "I can't wait to find out my baby's sex." **

"**Nya, I'm excited too!" Eiji said from beside his friend. **

"**What about you Tezuka?" The two looked to the Captain who merely nodded his head. **

"**Alright, can you lift your shirt please?" The female OBGYN sat down beside Syuusuke with a gel bottle in her hand and squeezed some of the fluid onto the boy's skin after he pulled his shirt up to his chest. She then took the handheld piece of the ultrasound machine and placed it in the glob of gel before rubbing it all over Fuji's stomach, turning on the machine at the same time. A thumping noise filled the room and a black and white visual of Tezuka and Fuji's child appeared, its little legs extending and bending as much as they could. **

"**It hasn't stopped doing that since yesterday afternoon." The tensai giggled. "I'm happy it's moving but it's getting a little annoying." **

"**So you have a fidgety one?" The doctor asked. "I know how you feel then. My second child would never stop kicking my bladder. I practically **_**lived **_**on the toilet for five months."**

"**How unpleasant." Fuji said.**

"**Nya, my baby's always doing that too. Oishi laughs at me all the time because I'm constantly in the bathroom." **

"**Do you mind ending this conversation?" Tezuka said, sounding annoyed. "We came here to discover the child's gender, not have a 'lovely' conversation about bladder issues." **

"**Calm down Tezuka. We're just talking." Syuusuke held his boyfriend's hand and blew a kiss up to him. "You're really impatient, aren't you?"**

"**Now, let me see…" The OBGYN examined the baby's image for a few minutes, then looked back to its parents, a smile on her face. "When you decorate, **_**pink **_**is the best color." **

"**It's a girl?" Syuusuke asked, his blue eyes wide.**

"**Nya, a girl?" Eiji jumped excitedly.**

"**It's a girl?" Tezuka repeated unenthusiastically, but the other two boys didn't hear the tone. **

"**Nya, Fujiko gets a little girl!" Eiji clapped before squeezing the tensai's hand with his own. "There's gonna be a **_**real **_**Fujiko!" **

"**It's a girl." Fuji breathed happily, wiping his stomach off before getting up and waddling to the door where the others were waiting outside. He walked into the hallway, finding the three sitting along a wall in a row of hospital chairs and smiled at them as they noticed his presence.**

"**What? What is it?" Yumiko whined impatiently, standing up with Oishi.**

"**It's… a little girl." The tensai wrapped his arms around his sister as she hugged him tightly and Eiji joined them in the embrace, his head resting on his best friend's back. **

"**A little girl!" Yumiko squealed. "How cute! I can't wait to have my little niece running around!" **

"**Nya, Fujiko's lucky! I want a little girl too!" Eiji released Fuji and clung to Oishi. "Oishi, you better have given me a girl! Or else I'll be really mad!" **

"**What?" The Vice Captain asked nervously, feeling panic since he didn't want to anger his boyfriend. **

"**Nya, just kidding!" Eiji stuck his tongue out and winked. "I'm good with either." **

"**Well, that's a relief. You actually scared me for a second there Eiji." Oishi suddenly leaned in and whispered so only the redhead could hear. "But I don't think Tezuka feels the same way the rest of us do. Look at him, he seems pretty upset and disappointed." **

**He was right, Tezuka wasn't being as joyous as the others. His arms were crossed and he wore a deep scowl, even though he knew it was his own 'fault' that he was fathering a **_**girl**_**. He was completely convinced that having a daughter meant he couldn't pass on his tennis skills. In his eyes, a male would be the one interested in learning and playing, while a girl would only want to cheer from the sidelines. **

"**Tezuka, isn't this exciting?" Fuji stood in front of his boyfriend, his azure irises tilted up to look into the Captain's tea-colored eyes. **

"**Mm." Tezuka answered, not wanting to destroy the smaller boy's beautiful facial expression. **

"**Now we can use the money my parents gave me to go buy clothes and blankets and toys. We can get her a crib and maybe a car seat. Nee-san told me she'd get some bottles and diapers for us too. Do you want to go right now? There's a baby store nearby We can go-" **

"**Slow down Fuji." Tezuka kissed the tensai's hair. "We still have four months to do all of that. Let's not rush it." **

**Syuusuke sighed, his smile still present. "I know that but it's just so exciting. Lately I've become a very impatient person." He rubbed his tummy happily. "I think she'll be so beautiful. With Tezuka Kunimitsu as her father, she's sure to inherit good looks." **

"**She'll be especially beautiful if she inherits her 'mother's' enchanting eyes." Tezuka said, going along in order to make himself feel better about all the guilt flowing through him. What kind of person would be upset over their own child's gender?**

"**Tezuka, you're such a charmer." Fuji giggled before going up on his tiptoes to kiss the Captain's lips. "By the way, your parents are yet to know about her. We should tell them soon unless you want to be in bigger trouble than you already will be." **

"**Hm." Tezuka growled, clearly wishing Fuji would just drop the subject. He **_**really **_**didn't want to think about the way his family would react to Fuji's pregnancy. **

"**I know something that will cheer you up." The smaller boy said. "Let's go to those courts near here so you can play. I'll sit and watch while you do." **

"**I didn't bring any of my rackets though." **

"**So? I'm sure someone would be willing to share theirs with you. You're a very intimidating person, so a lot of people would be too afraid to refuse you if you asked."**

"**That didn't help to convince me." Tezuka grumbled, even as he let Fuji lead him away down the hallway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Syuusuke rubbed his stomach happily as he watched Tezuka play a match with a stranger whose friend he had borrowed a racket from. <strong>

"**Look at Daddy." The tensai poked his belly. "He's the best player I've ever seen. He's so focused and serious, and his Tezuka Zone is amazing." He lowered his voice and looked to his middle. "Just between us, I think it's incredibly sexy when he uses his Tezuka Zone. I want to walk across the courts and just beg him to take me right then and there."**

"**Hello beautiful." A sudden voice spoke into Syuusuke's ear, making the boy jump before he turned to look back at the man talking to him. "You must be lonely sitting out here all alone. I even heard you talking to yourself." The man sat down next to Fuji on the bench. "It's alright though. I'll keep you company."**

**Fuji opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling anxious about the stranger. "I don't need company, thank you." **

"**Nonsense." A second man slipped onto the bench on Fuji's other side. "Something as pretty as you shouldn't be left alone out here. Someone might try to take advantage of you." **

"**I'll remember that." Fuji said, shifting uncomfortably before standing up to go but the two men grabbed him and pulled him back onto the bench.**

"**No no." The first man said, nuzzling the teen's neck. "We're not letting you get away." **

"**Let go of me!" The tensai tried to escape but the men just squeezed his wrists harder until bruises began to form on the pale skin.**

"**Look man. There's a baby in here." Both attackers' hands ran all over Syuusuke's stomach and he struggled even harder as he started fearing for his daughter's life. **

"**Please let go!" He pleaded, trying to get up again but found he was unable to move as the second man kissed his cheek, making a path to his mouth. **

"**Agh!" The stranger suddenly shouted, flying backwards onto the ground as a tennis ball bounced to a stop near his head.**

"**What the-" The first man turned his head, only to be met with the same fate as his friend. A ball made contact with his face and he flew off the bench, his hands holding his profusely bleeding nose.**

"**Tezuka!" Fuji ran as fast as he could to his boyfriend and hugged him, his hands gripping the Captain's loose shirt. **

"**Are you alright Fuji?" Tezuka asked, pushing back the tensai's hair so he could better see the beautiful face.**

"**Y-yes, I think so. My wrists hurt a little… but other than that I'm fine." **

"**Hey asshole!" The second attacker wobbled to his feet and pointed to Tezuka. "What do you think you're doing?"**

"**This is my family. Leave them alone." Tezuka held Fuji tight against him, his other hand squeezing the handle of his borrowed racket.**

"**He's starting a fight with us!" The first man growled before he and his ran towards the couple. The second stranger punched Tezuka square in the face, sending him falling to the ground while his friend grabbed Fuji by his forearms and lifted them above his head. "Here! Hold the wrists!" The first stranger ordered to his partner and after the command was obeyed, he reached his hands into Fuji's shirt to squeeze his swelling chest. "There's hardly anything there but that doesn't matter. It's what's down below." He pinched the tensai's nipples, making the boy whine and squirm in the two assailants' holds. **

"**Stop! Let go of me!" Syuusuke shouted, his blue eyes filled with tears as he pleaded to the man in front of him. **

"**Shut up." The first attacker covered Fuji's mouth and reached down to rub the growing belly again. "Calm down and enjoy it." **

"**Mmm!" Fuji whined, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mmm mmm!"**

"**Now let's see what we have down here." The stranger slid his hand down to Fuji's crotch and rubbed roughly before his brow furrowed and he felt again. **

"**Mmm…" The tensai whimpered from behind his attacker's hand, his face and shirt completely soaked. **

**The man squeezed one last time, then jumped back, his eyes wide. "What? What is it?" His friend asked.**

"**It's a dude!"**

"**What?" **

"**It's a damn dude!"**

**Both men backed away from Fuji, looking disgusted and shocked. "Isn't he pregnant though?"**

"**How is that even possible?" **

"**I don't know man, but let's get out of here!" The two ran off as quickly as they could, leaving Fuji to wipe his eyes before kneeling down next to Tezuka as the Captain regained his composure and wiped blood from his glasses.**

"**They didn't do anything… right?" The Captain asked.**

"**They only touched me a little. Once they realized I was a boy, they left." Fuji forced a smile and stroked his stomach, then gasped as he was pulled into a tight hug. "Tezuka…" He breathed and started to sob all over again. "They… they almost…" **

"**I know…" Tezuka kissed his lover's hair. "And I'm grateful they didn't follow through. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hurt you."**

"**I think she's relieved too." Syuusuke wiped his tears with his hand. "She's kicking like crazy." **

"**Hm. I'm going to give this racket back, then we're going back to your home. And I don't care what your parents say, you're not leaving my side tonight."**

"**I don't want to be separated either." Fuji went up on his tiptoes and kissed Tezuka deeply. "Thank you for trying to protect me."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eiji, you know I bought that blanket for the baby, right?" Oishi pat the redhead's hair as he cuddled with the green baby blanket in his bed. <strong>

"**I know, but it's just so fluffy and soft nya. Why can't they make big people blankies like these?"**

"**Most 'big people' don't use blankets." The Vice Captain laughed.**

"**Well they **_**would**_** if they made bigger blankies like this!" **

"**You're so cute Eiji." Oishi leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, his hands moving to rub up and down the swelling belly. "Mm!" He exclaimed, pulling away to lift Eiji's shirt. "What are these for?" He asked, pointing at the bandages he had felt through the acrobat's shirt. **

**Eiji just blushed, turning over in his bed away from Oishi. "It's nothing nya. Just forget it." **

"_**Eiji**_**." **

"**You'll think it's gross." **

"**No I won't." Oishi kissed his lover's shoulder. "Please tell me."**

**The redhead rolled back and covered the bandages with his hands, his cheeks still red. "M-my nipples are leaking." He mumbled before immediately hiding his face in his hands, embarrassed. **

"**What?" Oishi reached out to the bandages and slowly pulled one back, noticing the wetness on the underside of it, that was also on Eiji's skin. "How long has this been happening?" **

"**Since this morning. I was eating breakfast and my brothers started laughing at me because my shirt was all wet. They thought I had spilled my drink on myself but even after I had changed the wetness came back. And when I looked, there was liquid coming from my nipples so when you got out of the shower, I went into the bathroom and put the bandages on." **

"**Eiji, I understand this is embarrassing but you can't keep these on for a whole day. Having your skin constantly wet and covered like this for such a long period of time can give you an infection." Oishi gently pulled the bandages away before grabbing a tissue to clean off the redhead's chest. His fingers brushed over the swollen pink nipples and Eiji whimpered as an off-white fluid dribbled from the nubs. **

"**O-Oishi…" Eiji's face flushed even more and his eyes glazed over in lust. "D-don't play with them l-like that… You're m-making me get all h-hot…" **

"**Sorry, I'm not trying to arouse you. I just want to find out what's going on." Oishi ran a finger through the liquid and held it up on front of his face to examine it. "It's thick." He said. "But I don't think it's pus." **

"**Ew. I hope not." **

"**Maybe…" Oishi blushed. "It's milk." **

"**What?" **

"**I was reading the baby book your mom gave us and it said that during a pregnancy, a woman's… breasts can start making milk that they can feed to their baby when it's born." **

"**Nya, so I have to feed the baby from my nipples?" Eiji covered his chest protectively. "But it would be so weird. Every time Oishi touches them, I get so aroused and hot because I'm so sensitive. If our baby did the same thing, it would be really awkward."**

"**The first part may be true but I don't think you'll get aroused feeding the baby. They're two completely different situations for your body to react to and I'm sure it will know the difference between my touch and the baby's." Oishi kissed the acrobat's forehead. "Don't worry about it anyways. If it **_**is **_**too awkward for you, we'll just buy formula instead, okay?"**

"**Okay." **

"**Come on now. Let's go clean you off properly. Then I'll put some fresh bandages on for you."**

**Eiji sat up in his bed, swinging his feet over the side. "Nya, thank you Oishi. You're such a good daddy."**

**The Vice Captain blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say **_**that**_**. The baby's not even born yet." **

"**It doesn't matter, you still are. And you're a really good boyfriend." **

"**You too. And you'll be an excellent 'mother' once the baby comes." **

"**Only four and a half months to go." The redhead stood up from the bed and stretched his arms. **

"**That's right, we've reached the halfway point." Oishi said. "The most critical period of the baby's development is over. Now it's mostly just going to grow for the rest of the time."**

"**Nya, don't remind me!" Eiji whined. "I get it, I'm going to be the size of a house. Let's just take a bath now." He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom, the whole time pouting about the unavoidable weight gain that was to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka opened his eyes and looked down at the peacefully sleeping Fuji snuggled against his chest, the honey hair a mess that lay over the tensai's face until Tezuka tucked it behind an ear and smoothed it out on the smaller's head.<strong>

**At the soft touches, Fuji shifted in his sleep and moved closer to the warmth his body felt. His head moved into the crook of the Captain's neck and an arm draped over his lover's side as their legs entwined beneath the blankets. **

**Tezuka smiled, feeling Fuji's big belly rub against him before their daughter's feet began kicking and the Captain chuckled quietly as Fuji groaned in his sleep, clearly able to feel the movement that even Tezuka was experiencing at that moment.**

**He lay there silently for a few more minutes, rubbing Fuji's back lovingly until he shifted and felt that his chest was wet. He tried to move his boyfriend away but the tensai just held on tighter, unconsciously thinking the warmth against him was leaving. **

"**Fuji, wake up. You're all wet." He said and Syuusuke whined, half awake.**

"**Tezuka, stop moving…" He groaned. "You're making me uncomfortable." **

"**But your chest is soaked and I'm sure you don't want to sleep like that." **

"**I don't care. As long as I'm comfy." Fuji tried to snuggle back up with the Captain but there was no body left to grab anymore. "Tezuka!" He said as he felt his lover get off the bed.**

"**I'll get back in with you as soon as you dry off." Tezuka removed his shirt and replaced it with a dry one while Fuji slowly sat up, rubbing is eyes.**

"**It's just a little milk. Stop acting like it's some big deal. I can't wait to see how'll you act once I have the baby and it gets worse." **

"**Did you just say milk?" Tezuka crossed his arms, not believing the tensai's words. **

"**Yes. Most people would call it breast milk, but I wouldn't really consider what I have breasts, so let's just call it Fuji Milk." **

"**And why would I **_**ever **_**believe what you just said?" **

"**Because it's true." Fuji lifted up his t-shirt and squeezed a nipple. Sure enough, fluid dripped from the nub and Tezuka paled, his arms dropping to his sides.**

"**Y-you…" **

"**See Tezuka? Fuji milk." Syuusuke licked a wet finger and giggled as the Captain grew whiter still.**

"**That's just as disgusting as you drinking… the other stuff." **

"**But they both taste so good. Plus, drinking my own milk won't be bad for the baby like come is." **

"**How did I ever come to like you?" Tezuka sighed. "You're such an odd being that our only common interest is tennis." **

"**Well, they say opposites attract." **

"**We're far **_**beyond **_**opposite." Tezuka sat down on the edge of the bed and Fuji rested his chin on the Captain's shoulder.**

"**Then that just means we love each other even more." **

"**Love?"**

**The tensai frowned, his eyes opening. "What? You love me, don't you Tezuka?"**

"**We're a little young to be thinking that way." **

"'**That way'?" Fuji sat up straight and scowled. "Are you saying we can't love our daughter then? Because we're 'too young'?"**

"**You know what I meant." **

"**Syuusuke sighed, his smile returning. "I admit it. You caught me." He got onto his knees and kissed his lover's cheek. "But I wasn't asking if you were **_**in **_**love with me, I just want to know if you love me. It can be in any way you want, just please say you do." **

**Tezuka turned his head and kissed Fuji's lips. "I love you because you're my best friend. Because you'll protect me to the point where it's ridiculous and you always get so jealous when I even **_**talk **_**to someone because you want me to be all yours, which I recently realized that I am." **

**Fuji blinked his beautiful eyes in disbelief before he lurched forward and kissed his boyfriend deeply, the sudden rush of complete adoration and devotion making him react in such a way. "I love you Tezuka." He breathed against the Captain's lips, his hands tangling in the deep brown hair. "I love you so much." **

"**I love you too." Tezuka gently laid Fuji back against the bed, kissing him more passionately as their tongues came together but the tensai suddenly retracted and pushed Tezuka back, opening his eyes to show how serious he was trying to be. **

"**You're upset about her, aren't you?" He asked, watching as his lover froze.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You said that you wanted a boy, but we're having a girl and I know how… passionate you can be when you want something and don't get it. Plus, I've been able to see that from the moment you found out about her, you've been avoiding touching my tummy and saying things like 'she' and 'her'. You were just faking happy at the hospital so you wouldn't hurt my feelings but I could tell you were actually upset." **

"**How… how did you know?"**

**I can tell exactly how you're feeling, no matter how much you try to hide it." Fuji stroked Tezuka's cheek. "I've known you too long to **_**not **_**know how you act." He blinked his cornflower eyes. "Now, tell me why you're upset over her." **

"**Uh…" **

**Fuji giggled, knowing all too well why Tezuka was unhappy. "You're so old-fashioned. Having a girl doesn't mean we can't pass on our tennis skills. Interest in it doesn't depend on gender, it's the person. A boy could be just as likely to be terrible at and/or hate tennis as our little girl, so stop focusing on the fact that it **_**is **_**a girl and realize that she could become just as good as us with just a little practice and encouragement from her father." **

**Tezuka blinked, backing off Fuji to sit up and run a hand through his hair. "Why do you love me Fuji? I'm just an ungrateful idiot." **

"**But you're **_**my **_**ungrateful idiot." Syuusuke kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Hers too." He added, leading their hands to his stomach. "And she'll love her daddy no matter what." **

"**I'll love her unconditionally as well." Tezuka smiled at the tensai as he pet the growing belly. "And I'll love you as well." **

"**You'd better." Fuji smiled back and the two exchanged a quick kiss.**

"**Now, let's go back to bed before your parents hear us and get upset that we're up and talking in the middle of the night." He spotted the wetness still on Fuji's shirt and sighed. "But you're changing your shirt first." **

"**Aw Daddy, you're so strict." Syuusuke pretended to whine but got up and changed anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Fujiko gets a little girl! If you have any name ideas, feel free to share them. Try to use ones that relate to Tezuka and Fuji andor their relationship.**

**Review please! ;P**


	9. Seven Months

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! **

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. Maybe MomoxRyoma and InuixKaidoh.**

**Rating: M [this chapter] T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuji, you need to sit down." <strong>

"**Why? I'm fine." Fuji smiled up at his boyfriend. "If I get tired, I'll sit." **

"**You're just saying that so you can hold my hand longer." Tezuka said, leaning over to kiss the tensai's cheek.**

"**You're getting so bold Tezuka. Kissing me in front of the whole team." Fuji giggled. "You're embarrassing us." He whispered, moving their hands to his huge tummy where their daughter was kicking. "See? You're making her act all crazy. But maybe that's just because you make my heart race so much whenever you touch me." **

"**Is now the time to be talking like that?" Tezuka asked, wrapping his arm around Fuji's waist and bringing their foreheads together. **

"**Can't I express myself? Besides, you don't seem to mind it too much." Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, completely oblivious to everything else around them. "Tezuka…" Fuji breathed happily. "You've become so affectionate these past few months. It's so uncharacteristic of you but I like it." **

"**I wonder who made me this way?" The Captain teased, leaning for ward to kiss his lover's lips but stopped suddenly as he realized all the eyes watching him. **

"**Ooh Captain! Getting lucky on the courts, huh?" Momo teased. **

"**Public displays of affection." Inui said, adjusting his glasses. "Tezuka's getting very bold." He took out his notebook and began to write. **

"**See Oishi! Tezuka and Fujiko get to kiss in public!" Eiji whined from beside the Vice Captain. **

"**We're not them Eiji." Oishi mumbled, hiding his blushing face with one hand.**

"**Saaa, looks like we got caught Tezuka." Fuji giggled, deciding to sit down on the ground as the pain in his back and feet became too much. He leaned back against the court's fence, his legs crossed and his hands interlaced on top of his stomach, while his head rested against the chain link behind him. **

"**Everyone back to practice!" Tezuka shouted, pushing up his glasses to try to hide his red face. "Anyone that continues to stare will get extra laps!"**

**Immediately, everyone went about their own business again, leaving Eiji, Fuji and Tezuka alone on the side of the courts. The redhead slipped down next to the tensai and leaned over against him, his hand pulling at his large shirt. "Fujiko, I feel so hot." He panted, lifting the shirt up over his belly to expose it to the fresh air. "I wish he would just come out already so I don't have to sweat all day."**

"**Be patient Eiji. We only have two months left." Fuji said, pulling his own shirt away from his neck to get some cool air onto his chest. "I know exactly how you feel right now but I can wait for the sake of my baby." **

"**I know I know. I don't want anything bad to happen to him; I just want to get rid of all this extra weight. It's so annoying and painful."**

"**Tell me about it. Last night, I slid almost all the way down the stairs at my house because I couldn't see where I was going. Thankfully Yuuta was there to help me before I hurt myself." Fuji looked up to see Tezuka's worried expression. "Don't worry. We're both fine." He turned back to Eiji. "Have you started setting anything up in your room yet?"**

"**Hm." Eiji nodded, gazing up at the blue sky. "Oishi set up the bassinet last week and my mom got us a changing table too. My brothers helped Oishi build that one because it was a little more complicated."**

"**You sound upset about all that though." Fuji said.**

"**It's because I could only watch!" Eiji whined. "No matter how much I begged to help, Oishi wouldn't let me! I feel so helpless and guilty because he****has to do it all on his own! I feel like I'm making him do everything for me, even though I don't want him to!" **

"**Eiji!" Oishi suddenly shouted from across the courts. "Are you alright?" Eiji blushed and turned his head away as he nodded, making Oishi smile and go back to practicing but not with out stealing quick glances back at the acrobat every so often.**

"**What was that about?" Fuji asked, jumping a little as his daughter shifted within him. **

"**He does it all the time now nya." Eiji muttered. "No matter where we are, or what we're doing, he'll just randomly ask. It's like he thinks I'm hiding something from him. Last night, we were in the middle of… you know, and he just stopped all of a sudden to ask me that. I said I was fine but he still said we should stop, so he got up and left me alone in my room so he could go finish in the bathroom alone even though I was still hard."**

"**Sounds like he's starting to worry over the baby's position within you." Syuusuke smiled. "Tezuka said something about it the other day. We were also having sex when he stopped because it felt weird to be doing it with the baby so close to where he was. He said it felt almost like he was touching her every time he went in and when he put his fingers in, he could feel the womb's passage opened up wider than before. Maybe Oishi noticed that same thing and couldn't continue with the awkward feeling that he was touching his son with his 'thing'. Plus, if he felt the opening, he's going to worry that the baby's coming at any second, meaning he **_**is **_**going to ask if you're alright all the time." **

"**That's why you're the tensai." Eiji sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm terrible at figuring those kinda things out." **

"**Saaa, it's because you don't **_**try **_**to figure things out. You wait for other people to explain it to you." **

"**Hmph." Eiji pouted, pulling his shirt back down over his belly. "If I could stand up by myself still, I would walk away right now."**

"**It's a shame." Fuji teased, earning a light slap on the arm. **

"**It's not funny Fujiko." The redhead scowled at his best friend. "It's really annoying. Oishi has to pull me up almost every time I sit down and even when I can do it myself, it takes me a few minutes to actually get to my feet."**

"**It's amazing how weak we become once we have a different weight on our bodies than what we're used to."**

"**Yeah. Even the weights we wore for practice didn't affect us as much and we had to exercise almost four times as much as we do now."**

"**Plus, we have to go to the bathroom all the time, meaning we have to save enough energy to even get to the toilet." **

"**And we still have schoolwork to do every night, which really tires me out." The acrobat blushed suddenly and turned his head in Shuichiro's direction. "Actually… I usually give up on work because I get so tired and Oishi finishes it for me once I fall asleep. I know he thinks it's cheating but I really appreciate him helping me out with school." **

"**I was wondering why you've been doing so well in class lately." Syuusuke smiled, earning him a glare. **

"**You're mean." Eiji stuck his tongue out at the tensai, then held his arms out to Oishi as the Vice Captain came over to them. "Nya Oishi, help me up." He said.**

"**Of course." Oishi smiled, bending over to help pull the acrobat to his feet. "Are you sure you're alright?"**

"**Yeah." Eiji nodded, his face turning red again. "I'll tell you if something happens nya." **

"**I sure hope so." Oishi gazed back down to Fuji and held out his arms like he had done with Eiji. **

"**Thank you Oishi." The tensai smiled, gripping the taller boy's jersey as he was helped to his feet. "It's definitely easier than doing it myself." **

"**Well, I don't want you to push yourself." The Vice Captain smiled, seeming to hold onto Fuji a little too long.**

"**Hey! When did you two get so close?" Eiji shouted jealously, pushing the two apart so he could hug his boyfriend himself. **

"**What are you talking about Eiji? He was just helping me up." Fuji giggled, leaning back against the chain link fence. "I just needed a second to catch my balance, so Oishi kept holding onto me." **

"**That better be the reason!" The redhead said, scowling. "**_**I'm**_** the one you love, right Oishi?"**

"**Of course Eiji! How could even think that I'd be with someone else when I'm with you?"**

"**You know he's not that type of person." Fuji said. "Now… where did Tezuka go? I need to talk to him." **

"**Practice is over, so I think he went with the rest of the team to the clubroom." **

"**Of course. He's going to avoid me now that it's time to go home. I can't believe his parents still don't know about the baby. They'll have to know eventually, but it's amazing we've kept it secret so long."**

"**Nya, Tezuka is such a scaredy cat." Eiji shook his head. "Even **_**I **_**told my parents after we found out. He's just gonna get himself in more trouble."**

"**That's what I've been telling him, but it **_**is **_**Tezuka. He'll only realize that I was right **_**after **_**it's all over." Fuji waved his hand as he walked away to the clubroom. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He called.**

"**Hmmm." Eiji sighed once the tensai was gone, his head moving to rest on Oishi's shoulder. "Carry me Oishi. My feet hurt too much to walk all the way home." **

"**I think you would hurt even more if I attempted to carry you." The Vice Captain chuckled but the redhead was scowling.**

"**Did you just call me fat?" He shouted, crossing his arms on his bump of a stomach. "Am I too heavy for you? Are you saying that you'll drop me because I'm such a fatty? Do you like insulting me Oishi?" **

"**Wha- No! Of course not!" Oishi defended, placing his hands on the acrobat's shoulders. "I was just saying that with the baby, I'd have to carry you in an awkward position so we wouldn't squish him, and it would probably end up hurting your back and neck even more than they already do! I would never call you fat Eiji! Don't think that I'd **_**ever **_**want to insult you!" **

**Eiji huffed but slowly calmed down, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Well, if you can't carry me, at least do something to make me feel better." **

"**How about I give you a nice foot and back massage when we get home? And then I'll let you set up all the baby stuff however you want."**

**The acrobat's face lit up upon hearing his boyfriend's suggestion and hugged him tightly. "Really Oishi?"**

"**Really." **

"**Nya, thank you so much! I've been feeling so guilty that you have to do everything to set up the baby stuff, and now I get to return the favor and do it all by myself while you relax! And I can't wait to get another one of your massages! You're so good at them nya!"**

"**Well then, I guess we'd better hurry home, huh?" **

"**Yeah! C'mon!" Eiji yanked on his boyfriend's arm but Oishi only laughed and pointed to the clubroom.**

"**I have to go change and get my stuff first."**

"**Awww, Oishi!" Eiji whined. "You're so mean!"**

"**I'll go fast, okay?"**

"**Hurry!" Eiji pushed on Oishi's back and the Vice Captain jogged off towards the clubroom.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tezuka, slow down a little." Fuji gently pulled on the Captain's hand but Tezuka just kept walking, pretending not to hear the tensai. "<strong>_**Tezuka**_**." Syuusuke sang. "Tezuka." He said more seriously but was still ignored. "Ohhh!" He suddenly groaned, leaning forward and gripping his stomach.**

"**Fuji!" Tezuka shouted, turning back to catch the small falling body. "Are you alright?" **

**The tensai giggled in his lover's arms and looked up at the taller boy. "Will you listen to me now?" He asked and Kunimitsu sighed.**

"**Fine, you have my attention. What is it?"**

"**We need to tell them." **

"**And now you've lost it." The Captain turned away again and began walking. **

"**If you don't do it, I'll tell them myself!" Syuusuke called after him.**

"**Fine." Tezuka grumbled, then turned back to his boyfriend to head in the direction of his own house. "Quit being so manipulative." **

"**I'm only doing this for your own good." Fuji smiled, sliding his fingers in between the Captain's. "I'd hate for you to be kept from her and me because we've kept this a secret for so long."**

"**Hm."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm home!" Tezuka called as he walked through the door to his house, Fuji stepping in right behind him. <strong>

"**Help me with my shoes, Tezuka." He said, holding onto his boyfriend's shirt as he lifted a foot to have a comfort sneaker slipped off. "Much better." He breathed out happily as the other was removed. "I can feel my feet again." He winced. "And the pain." **

"**Go sit." The taller boy pointed to the next room over. "I'll go see if I can find my mother."**

"**Alright." The tensai pulled the Captain down for a quick kiss before waddling away into the dining room. Tezuka sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the stairs. His hand gripped the railing and he was about to climb to the top when he heard the shattering of a dish and a high pitched… was it a squeal?**

**Running in the direction Fuji had gone, he opened the dining room door to find his mother squeezing the tensai tight against her, a wide smile on her lips. Fuji shrugged as he noticed the other boy's presence. "I guess I found her." He giggled. "And I guess she knows now too." **

"**It's about time I got to see you like this Fuji!" Ayana exclaimed, pulling away from the small male so she could get a good look at his swollen belly. "Your mother called me about this months ago! I figured that you two would come to tell me eventually; I just hoped it would happen before the baby came!" She hugged Fuji again, then pushed him back to rest in a chair. "Kunimitsu, why would you keep something like this from your father and me? This is something that will change your entire life and yet you waited until it was practically over to say something! You are going to be in trouble when your father gets home!" **

"**I'm sorry Mother." Tezuka bowed to her, then grunted as the woman hugged him tightly. **

"**But I'm so proud of you for taking such good care of Fuji! You've practically lived at his house these past few months and his mother said you're very helpful with him! I'm so excited to get my first grandchild and it will be here really soon! Oh, your grandfather and father will be so proud of you for acting so responsible with your new family, although… they'll have something to say about the lack of responsibility involved in the **_**start **_**of this family."**

"**I understand." Tezuka responded, lightly patting his mother's back. "I know I am responsible for all of this." **

"**See Tezuka? We should have just told them. They are completely supportive of this." Fuji smiled from his seat, his hand over his stomach where the baby kicked excessively. "Tezuka-san, she's kicking if you'd like to feel." **

"**And it's a girl!" Ayana squealed, rushing back to kneel in front of the tummy and rub her hands all over the stretched skin. "I can feel her!" She laughed, looking up at the smiling tensai.**

"**She's happy to meet her other grandmother." Fuji said, lifting up his shirt to show his pale skin. "She usually kicks quite a bit, but she's really going hard now that you've touched my tummy." **

"**Sweetheart, I can't wait to meet you!" Tezuka's mother kissed her hand, then pressed it to Fuji's stomach to pass the kiss to her granddaughter. **

"**Mother, you're being embarrassing." Kunimitsu said from the other side of the dining room table. **

"**Nonsense Tezuka. She's just excited." Fuji waved his hand at the Captain dismissively before smiling back at Ayana. "He's so serious, isn't he?" **

"**I know. My son can be so silly sometimes." **

"**It's one of the things I love about him though." **

"**Me to sweetie."**

"**Alright, enough." Kunimitsu adjusted his glasses to hide his flushed face. "Let's change the subject, **_**please**_**." **

"**Oh! Have you thought of any names for her yet?" Ayana asked, getting back to her feet before sitting down next to Syuusuke.**

"**We actually agreed we'd name her after we meet her." The tensai replied. "We figured the perfect name would come to us when we got to see her for the first time." **

"**That's so cute." **

"**Isn't it? Tezuka's actually the one that thought of it first. I almost fainted in disbelief when he told me but it's such a good idea." **

"**Again, do you mind **_**not **_**talking about me?" This time, Tezuka didn't try to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks but instead walked by the two into the kitchen for a snack. **

"**That boy." His mother giggled once he was out of sight. "So Fuji, do you think you could spend the night here with us? Kunimitsu's father and I would so love to have you around again to talk to since our son hardly speaks more than three words to us in a day. Plus, we could discuss baby things and I can show you some pictures of Kunimitsu when he was little."**

"**That would be lovely Tezuka-san." Fuji nodded. **

"**Please sweetie, we're practically family now. Call me by my first name." **

"**Alright, Ayana-san. I just need to call my mother first so she knows. Maybe she'll have time to bring me some extra clothes too. I doubt you have anything here that would fit me." **

"**Kunimitsu's father has some oversized shirts in the back of his closet. I'll clean one for you to wear so we don't make your mother work too hard." **

"**Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." **

**Ayana leaned over and hugged the tensai. "You're no bother to us at all. In fact…" She lowered her voice. "I think my husband and father prefer you to Kunimitsu sometimes."**

"**Oh my. Don't let **_**him**_** hear that." Fuji giggled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka sighed as he opened the door to his room, before turning and shutting it softly. Fuji sat up from his spot on the bed and yawned as the lights were turned off and Tezuka came to sit beside him. <strong>

"**How did it go?" He asked, his fingers interlocking on his stomach as he gazed up at the silhouette that was the Captain.**

"**I have to do all the housework for a month." Tezuka placed his glasses on the table next to his bed and rubbed his sore eyes.**

"**That's not as bad as I thought." **

"**But it means that I have to skip afternoon practice almost everyday." **

"**Oh." Syuusuke looked down to his tummy. "I guess that means you won't see us for awhile." **

"**Nonsense." Tezuka leaned over and kissed the honey hair. "No punishment will keep me from you two." **

"_**Tezuka**_**…" Fuji giggled. "You sound like you're in some sappy movie." He leaned over to rest his head against the taller boy's shoulder. "But it kind of makes you seem romantic." **

"**Let's go to bed." **

"**Okay." Both moved onto their backs, then turned away from each other as they heard the Captain's parents talking in the next room. It was definitely more awkward being at Tezuka's house together when his mother and father slept in the next room, when Fuji's was next to Yuuta's and the bathroom, keeping most of their usual noises from being heard. But tonight was different. They didn't even try to kiss each other on the lips out of fear for what might follow. Plus, Tezuka's parents were almost completely different from Fuji's, seeing as they had only raised the quiet, serious Kunimitsu, while Syuusuke's parents had had to raise… Syuusuke himself. Their reaction to anything that would occur between the two boy's would definitely be harsher. Like what happened with the news of the baby. Fuji hadn't even **_**gotten**_** in trouble, but Tezuka had to miss out on the one activity he loved most. "Hey Tezuka…" The tensai said quietly, disrupting the silence between them.**

"**Hm."**

"**Have you ever thought… of getting married?"**

"**What?" **

"**Think about it. Most of the time, when a boy gets a girl pregnant, their parents make them get married. But we're both boys, so that means it's illegal for us to… here anyways. Have you ever thought of going somewhere else and getting married for the sake of our daughter? Or even because we love each other?"**

"**No, I haven't." **

"**Would you consider it?" Fuji turned over and watched the mix of puzzled expressions that ran across Tezuka's face.**

"**Is… is this a serious question?"**

"**Does it sound like I'm not being serious?"**

"**Well… no. But with you, one can't really determine."**

"**Tezuka Kunimitsu, I am being completely and utterly serious." The tensai stated with a straight face. Even his eyes had opened; although without glasses on, Tezuka couldn't really tell. He only knew from the small blurred glow of blue reflecting the moon's light. **

"**Fuji, why are you bringing this up now?" He asked, trying to avoid answering.**

"**Because I just want to know. Even if you reject me, I'll still love you. We're only fourteen after all. There's no need to get married at our age."**

**The Captain began to think over the question, leaving the room completely silent once again. Fuji knew that his boyfriend had become busy contemplating, so he rolled back over and closed his eyes to sleep. He felt the baby jabbing him from the inside and he smiled happily as his hand rested on the spot where her foot kept hitting him. Only a few minutes later did he actually fall asleep, his body curled up next to Tezuka's, snuggled deep within the blankets.**

"**Fuji, wake up." Tezuka shook the small body beside him as he gently kissed the tensai's cheek over and over again. **

"**Hmmm… what is it?" Syuusuke asked, stirring from his sleep. **

"**I thought it over." **

"**And you wanted to tell me at one in the morning?" Fuji rolled over onto his back and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. "Well, go on. Tell me your answer."**

"**If we could go somewhere else to get married… I'd do it. **_**But**_**… not because we're having a child together. I'd do it… because I love you… and her." The Captain's hands ran over the enlarged belly and he leaned down to kiss Fuji's lips. "But… don't tell anyone I said that to you."**

**Syuusuke giggled. "Nobody can see your affectionate and 'in love' side except me, huh?" **

"**Ah." **

"**Fine, I won't tell anyone." They kissed again, snuggling closer together before falling back asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Love ya! :P<strong>


	10. Nine Months   Birth Day

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing: OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. MomoxRyoma. **

**Rating: M [this chapter] Birth scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji's eyes fluttered open to see Oishi sound asleep in front of him. He smiled at the sight, then quickly squeezed his legs together as the urge to pee overwhelmed him. He kissed his boyfriend's nose, then quickly waddled from the bedroom down the hall to the bathroom to do his business. <strong>

**When he finished, he began to make the walk back to his room, only to stop halfway as he noticed the feeling of fluid running down his leg. "But… I finished…" He whined quietly, attempting to look down only to remember his mass of a stomach blocked his view. "Dang it." He sighed, turning back to the bathroom in hopes of getting a look if he used a full length mirror. He took a step to go, and almost fell over as he slipped in the puddle covering the floor. It went all the way from the bathroom to the place he was standing at. "Okay, I **_**know **_**I finished going. How did this happen?" The redhead mumbled to himself, carefully walking back to the bathroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oishi stared at the clock for the fifth time. Eiji had left almost an hour ago, when he had woken Shuichiro up with a kiss on his nose. And seeing as it was only four in the morning -when Eiji was at his clingiest time- Oishi figured that he hadn't gotten up to go downstairs. Curiosity suddenly got the best of the Vice Captain and he climbed from the bed to go look for his acrobatic lover. <strong>

**Stepping into the hall, he noticed that the bathroom door was shut and a light shone from where the door was separated from the floor. He quickly shuffled over and knocked, hearing someone grumble and whisper to himself within the room. "Eiji?" He asked.**

"**Oishi…" He heard a whined reply.**

"**Are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while." **

"**I don't know. Please, come in here." **

"**Okay." Oishi opened the door slowly and closed it behind him once he was inside. He found Eiji slumped over on the toilet, his hands holding his head and the non-stop dripping of fluid echoed through the room. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nya, I've been in here for almost an hour, but I won't stop leaking. I don't know what it is. I made sure I finished going completely but it just keeps coming out."**

"**But Eiji, you're sitting down."**

"**My feet got tired." **

"**But you're not even over the toilet completely. If it was urine leaking out, then it would be all over the floor right now."**

**Eiji's head shot up and he looked surprised. "You don't think…?"**

"**Only one way to find out." Oishi walked over and reached behind the acrobat to feel his bottom. Sure enough, it was wet and a finger sliding over the entrance briefly confirmed that it was indeed coming from Eiji's butt. "Uh… Eiji… I'm pretty sure your water broke."**

"**M-my…" Eiji stuttered, the words not really sinking in. **

"**You've gone into labor." **

"**I-I've…" Tears filled the redhead's eyes and he held his stomach. "No… I'm not ready yet…" He whimpered.**

"**But the baby is." Oishi knelt down and held his boyfriend's hands in his own. "I'm worrying about this right now too, but I think if we just stay calm, everything will be okay. And since I'm the father, I can be with you the whole time, alright? I won't let you do it alone." **

"**Really?" Eiji sniffed. **

"**Really." The Vice Captain smiled, getting back to his feet. "I'm going to go get your parents now. Then we'll all pack up and take you to the hospital. Let's just hope the contractions don't start before then." **

"**Oishi please, just… hurry. I don't want you to leave my side." **

"**Alright, I'll be right back." Oishi kissed his lover's forehead, then fled the room to go wake the acrobat's parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji sat on the edge of his bed folding pink, purple and pastel yellow baby clothes when his cell-phone rang from his desk, which just so happened to be where Tezuka was sitting, reading a book. "Tezuka, can you get that please?" The tensai asked sugar-sweetly, a trait he had picked up now that his 'mothering' sense had kicked in.<strong>

"**Hm." The Captain grabbed the phone and walked over to his lover, handing it to him before kneeling down to kiss the tensai's neck. **

"**I meant 'could you answer it' but I guess this works too." Syuusuke giggled, answering the phone as his hand ran through Tezuka's hair. "Hello?" **

"**Fuji, it's Oishi." **

"**Oh, hi Oishi. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"**

"**I'm sorry that I'm disturbing you but I waited as long as I dared to call you. Eiji's gone into labor." **

"**What?" Fuji suddenly tensed up as Tezuka bit his neck, his body freezing from both the news and the attention to his skin. **

"**Yes. We've been at the hospital since four-thirty but I didn't want to call you so early. He's not very far along but the contractions have started and I thought you would want to know. He's your best friend after all." **

"**Thank you Oishi. We'll leave as soon as we can to come see you. Tell Eiji I'm coming." **

"**I will. Bye." **

"**Bye." Fuji closed his phone and pulled Tezuka away from his body. "Eiji's in labor." He announced. "And I want to go see him as soon as possible." **

"**Then we should leave immediately." Tezuka got back to his feet, pulling Fuji up with him. "I'll get your bag too, just in case." **

"**Hm." Syuusuke waddled his way to the hallway. "Could you grab my pillow too? My back's getting really bad again." **

"**Ah."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuji!" Oishi smiled as the tensai made his way down the hallway to the Vice Captain. "You two got here really fast."<strong>

"**Traffic was faster than we thought it'd be." Syuusuke answered. "How's Eiji doing?"**

"**He's doing pretty good. Right now he's taking a walk with one of the doctors since the contractions are so far apart but he's still feeling a lot of pain." **

"**You know, I always wanted to know what it would feel like to have a baby in a bathtub. Maybe I'll try it some day." Fuji suddenly announced to no one in particular. **

"**Are… you alright Fuji?" Oishi asked.**

"**He does it all the time now. Just ignore him." Tezuka said. "He's all mothering now, so almost everything out of his mouth has to do with a baby." **

"**Did you know that women can actually orgasm when they give birth?" The tensai rambled again.**

"**And of course… there's always something inappropriate thrown in." The Captain rubbed his temple.**

"**It **_**is **_**Fuji." Oishi laughed. **

"**I wonder if **_**I'll **_**be able to orgasm? If I only feel the pleasure at the end, then I guess it would be a dry orgasm. It would be convenient since there would be less of a mess to clean up but they just don't seem as good as actually coming." **

"**Fuji, enough of this. We don't want to hear it." Tezuka covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand. **

"**Ahhh… Fujikooo… You're herrre…" Eiji appeared from the corner of the hall, his hand on the wall to stabilize him as he shuffled slowly over to his friends. "I'm glaaad you could… mmm come…" His voice reflected how much pain he was in.**

"**Hi Eiji." Syuusuke smiled sweetly at his friend. "How is it?"**

"**It… huuurts…" The redhead breathed, doubling over as a contraction began. "Ahhh…" He gulped. "Ohhh… mmm…"**

"**Eiji!" Oishi ran to help support his lover, one hand on the enlarged belly and the other arm around the acrobat's waist. **

"**Waiiit Oishiii!" Eiji moaned, gripping the Vice Captain's shirt tightly as sweat dripped from his face. "Dooon't… mooove…" **

"**But Eiji…" **

"**It's… almost over… just let… meee…" He swallowed harshly a second time. "Let it eeend…" **

"**Just tell me when then." **

**The two stood for another minute, Eiji moaning and whining, and Oishi watching over the smaller boy carefully, hoping everything was alright for the redhead. "Alright… it's fine…" Eiji panted, nodding his head slightly.**

"**Do you want to go to the bed now?" **

"**Need… to use the… bathroom…" **

"**Let's go then." Oishi led a whimpering Eiji to the bathroom inside his room, leaving Fuji and Tezuka to stare after them. **

"**Tezuka, did you know that during labor, a woman usually has a constant urge to use the bathroom but almost always, nothing even comes out. If it does, it's usually during the actual birth -when the child is exiting the body- because she has to keep putting stress on her muscles that control the bladder and-" The tensai's mouth was covered yet again as a pair of men walked by, staring at the small feminine male for saying such disgusting and private things.**

"**You're getting really embarrassing." The Captain sighed.**

"**Mmm mm-mm mm-mm-mm?" Fuji asked from behind the hand, then a muffled giggle came out. **

"**For the rest of the day, try to keep your thoughts to yourself. You're going to make the people here sicker than they already are." **

"**Mmmmm…" It was a whine, which was then followed by a sigh. "Mm." Fuji nodded and the hand was removed. "Can I at least still talk about her?" He asked, knowing Tezuka knew he meant their daughter.**

"**As long as it's appropriate for public."**

"**What kind of public are we talking about?"**

"**The patients of a hospital." Tezuka sighed, rubbing his temples with the thumb and middle finger of his left hand.**

"**Do you think she'll have hair when she's **_**born**_**? Or do you think it will come after a few months? Will she be strong like us, and smart? Or will she have trouble with things? Who do you think she'll look like? Who will she act like? Does it make you angry to think that she'll be in my position someday? Do you think she'll marry-" The small boy was cut off as Tezuka's lips slammed against his own. His hands instantly went to the dark brown hair and he moaned softly into the kiss as Tezuka gripped his waist.**

**They pulled away only a few seconds after but Fuji had somehow run out of breath that quickly and was breathing heavily as he smiled. "You need to learn to keep that mouth closed sometimes." Tezuka said sternly. "You're worrying over trivial things."**

"**Worrying? I'm just curious." Fuji eyed a tray of food as it passed them. "Tezuka, I'm hungry." He announced once the meal was gone.**

"**We just ate an hour ago." **

"**But I'm still hungry!" The tensai pouted, another treat to having pregnancy hormones. **

"**What about Kikumaru?"**

"**Can't you bring me food?"**

"**Only patients are allowed to eat meals up here. If **_**you **_**want to eat, we have to go to the cafeteria." **

"**All the way to the cafeteria! I don't want to!" Syuusuke grabbed the Captain's hand and began to pull him toward a restroom for non-patients, closing the door behind them and locking it securely. **

"**What are you doing now?"**

"**You said patients get to eat up here. And now we're going to make myself a patient." Fuji grabbed Tezuka's belt buckle and undid it before unbuttoning his pants. **

"**How exactly are we going to that? If it involves hurting you…"**

"**We're having sex, silly. They say that having sex close to the due date can actually put a woman into labor. If I go into labor, I'll be admitted as a patient **_**and **_**I get my food." **

"**So you're willing to suffer through all that pain earlier than necessary, just because you're too lazy to go down in an elevator three floors?"**

"**I'm not lazy, I'm pregnant." Fuji pulled the Captain's pants down to his knees, then pushed the larger body backwards onto the toilet. "Let's do it. **_**Now**_**." He said, pulling his own pants down as far as he could before climbing onto Kunimitsu's lap. **

"**Fuji, I'm not having sex with you in a hospital, just because you want food." **

"**Well, what if-" **

"**I take back that last part. I'm not having sex with you in a hospital. **_**Period**_**." **

**Fuji pouted, but climbed off all the same. "Daddy, you're so mean. Baby Girl wants to come out and see the world but you won't let her." **

"**You can't guilt me into this. I know you're only doing this for you, not her." **

"**Hmph. Meanie." **

"**Just drop it Fuji." Tezuka readjusted his belt, then opened the door to the bathroom, motioning for Syuusuke to exit first.**

"**Ugh… fine. You win." The tensai walked back into the hallway. "Looks like I'll just starve and wither away then." **

**Tezuka sighed. "Go see Kikumaru. I'll find a vending machine." **

"**Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Fuji clapped, waddling in the direction of Eiji's room.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuji, slow down. You'll choke." Tezuka snatched the tensai's cookie bag away from him and examined the contents. It was already empty.<strong>

"**Mmm. Thanks for the food Tezuka! I never thought you would bring me back such a treat!"**

"**Fujiko… you're still…" Eiji eyed the brunette's clothes. "The baby's not-" He yelped as another contraction began. "Oooh…! Oiii-shiiiii…! I…! It… hurts…!"**

"**I know it does." The Vice Captain comforted, wiping down the acrobat's face with a cold facecloth. "But everything's alright. You're doing good; just like the doctor said." **

"**Mmmmm… haaaa… ahhh! O… Oishiiiii…"**

"**Yes?" **

"**This is… your fault! Ohhh!" He squirmed in the bed as the pain only increased. "Yooouu… did this…!" **

"**Me?" Oishi blinked. "But…" **

"**It's just a stage." Fuji said. "Most women go through it. There's the 'I'm scared because I'm in labor', the 'okay, that's a new kind of pain', the 'I'm in so much pain that I'm blaming everything on the father', the 'I give up because the pain is too much' and of course, the 'oh my Gods something just ripped, so I'm going to scream until my voice is gone, and until my boyfriend's hand falls off' stage. **

"**Anything after?"**

"**That's when the 'happy we brought a new life into the world' stage happens." Fuji smiled sweetly and rubbed his tummy. "Don't take Eiji seriously right now with anything he says that doesn't relate specifically to the birth. He doesn't mean it, but it's a way of **_**trying **_**to get over the pain." He used his free hand to grab Tezuka's. "Just watch. When I'm in that same position, I bet I'll say the same thing to Tezuka, even though I'm well aware of the fact that I led him on, making this mostly my fault."**

"**Oishi… I don't think… I can do this…" Eiji suddenly breathed, holding onto his boyfriend's hand as the contraction passed. "I can't…"**

"**Eiji, don't say that. Of course you can." **

"**No…" Tears formed in the deep blue eyes. "I can't… I can't… it hurts… too much pain… I'm scared… I can't…" The tears ran in rivers down Eiji's face. "Can't…"**

"**Why don't you try to sleep like the doctor told you to? When you wake up, maybe you'll be a little more tolerant to the pain."**

"**Want… shot… painkillers… please…" **

"**I know. But we can't until your mother finishes the paperwork." Oishi kissed the hand he was holding. "Please, just try to sleep for now." **

"**Okay…" Eiji closed his eyes, and felt the facecloth hit his face once again, cooling his heated skin. **

"**Poor boy." Fuji whispered to the Captain suddenly. "If his parents can't finish it before he's completely dilated, he can't take any of those shots. He'll have to go naturally, and it will be a lot more painful for **_**him**_** than any woman."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ohhhhh! It hurts!" Eiji screamed, one of his hands squeezing Oishi's while the other gripped the side of the hospital bed. His body was bowed and his legs were spread as he pushed as hard as he could to get his son out. He shouted another time, then fell back against the bed, his face covered in sweat. <strong>

"**You're almost there Eiji. Only a few more." Oishi assured from beside the redhead as he wiped the wet face. **

"**Hurts…"**

"**I know. Now come on. You need to push again." **

"**Ok…ay…" Eiji sat up again and did just what he was supposed to, his face scrunched up and his body shaking.**

"**I can see its head." The doctor said, holding his hands out for the baby. "It's almost here." **

"**Ahhhhh!" Eiji shouted, relaxing back against the bed again. **

"**One more Eiji." Oishi pushed back the red hair and kissed his lover's forehead. One more." **

"**Alright…" The acrobat's body bowed for the last time and he pushed as hard as his tired body would allow him to. "Come… Out!" He yelled. "Come out! Come out! Come…" He flopped back and smiled weakly as he heard crying and Oishi laughed joyfully as he caught sight of his son for the first time. "Let me… see…" Eiji whined, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I wanna see…" **

"**Here you go." A nurse placed the baby down on Eiji's chest.**

"**He's… beautiful…" The redhead sighed.**

"**Good job." Shuichiro kissed his lover's hair. "I'm proud of you." **

"**I love… him…" Eiji smiled. "And I… love you…" **

"**I love you both too."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Let me see!" Fuji rushed into the room and sat on the bed next to where Eiji was, holding his sleeping son close to him. <strong>

"**Here." Eiji smiled, holding the baby out for the tensai to take. "His name is Eiichi." **

"**That's a wonderful name." Syuusuke said, cradling the newborn in his arms. **

"**Eiji said we should've named him Christmas." Oishi laughed from the other side of the bed. "Because of his red hair and green eyes." **

"**Either way, he's a cute little baby." Fuji cooed. "Do you want to hold him Tezuka?" **

**The Captain -who had been standing beside the tensai- froze. "Uh… no thank you." **

"**Suit yourself." Fuji giggled, leaning in next to Eiji's ear. "He's scared because he's never held a baby before."**

"**Oh." Eiji giggled too. **

"**I can't wait for our baby to get here! It's going to be so wonderful when I get to hold her for the first time." **

"**Hm." Tezuka nodded, also feeling a hint of excitement flow through him.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's too bad we can't stay." Fuji said, pressing the button so the elevator knew to go down three floors for them. "I had a lot of fun holding Eiichi."<strong>

"**It looked like you did." Tezuka kissed the honey hair. "You're going to be a wonderful 'mother'." **

"**You're too kind." Syuusuke giggled, resting his head on the Captain's shoulder. "Mmm…" He suddenly groaned and almost fell over as pain shot up his back. **

"**Fuji!" Tezuka exclaimed, grabbing the smaller body before gently placing it on the floor. "What's wrong?" **

"**My back hurts." The tensai whimpered, suddenly reaching down and feeling his pants. "No… that's not from my back." **

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**My water just broke. I'm going to have the baby."**

"_**Now**_**?" **

"**Ahhh!" Fuji's head flew back and hit the wall of the elevator as he experienced his first contraction. "No… but soon..."**

"**Help!" Tezuka shouted as he noticed that the doors had opened. "He's in labor!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Okay… this is… in <strong>_**no **_**way enjoyable…" Fuji panted, squirming around in his bed. "How do women… do this more than once…?"**

**Quit moving. You're going to make it worse." Tezuka said from beside the tensai. **

"**Mmm… try saying that when you're in my position…" **

"**That will never happen." **

"**Then don't tell me… what to do…" Syuusuke pushed his hair back and looked down to his stomach. "Oooh… I wish my mother… would hurry… I want those painkillers…" **

"**I'm sure she's trying to get here as fast as possible."**

"**Mm." Fuji nodded, then suddenly inhaled sharply, his body bowing. "Too late…" He moaned. "She's… coming now… Ahh!" His body flopped back against the bed and he gripped the sheets as his back arched, the pain becoming unbearable, even for **_**him**_**. **

"**Doctor!" Tezuka shouted and in ran the man they needed, three nurses following. "She's coming now!" He informed them, grabbing onto Fuji's hand as the tensai screamed and writhed in the bed.**

"**Alright, legs up and apart." The doctor informed and the nurses held Fuji's legs up once he obeyed. **

"**Tezuka… don't let go… of my hand… okay?"**

"**I won't. Just listen to what the doctor says." **

"**Hm." **

"**We're ready when you are." One of the nurses said, nodding towards Fuji. **

"**Ahhhh!" Syuusuke screamed, bending his body and tensing all his muscles. "Thiiiiis… hurts!" **

"**Hang in there. You're doing good." The doctor nodded.**

"**Come on Fuji. You can do it." Tezuka kissed his lover's cheek, then watched the body collapse back against the bed again. **

"**Hurts… can't… Tezuka… I… I'm scared…" **

"**There's nothing to be afraid of. You're Fuji Syuusuke, remember? You can make it through this." **

"**Alright, go again." A nurse interrupted.**

"**Do it." Tezuka ordered and the tensai obeyed, pushing with all his might, only to watch everything start to go black around him.**

"**T-Tezuka…" He breathed, feeling his body go light. **

"**Come on Fuji. Keep going." The Captain looked from the spot where the baby was exiting, back up to the boy's face, only to notice that the small body was unmoving, laying on the bed. "Fuji!" Tezuka moved and shook the tensai's shoulders. "Fuji! Fuji, wake up!" He shouted, but Syuusuke wouldn't move, wouldn't respond.**

"**He's passed out!" The third nurse said on Fuji's other side. **

"**Alright, I can get the baby out." The doctor said, pulling the child from her 'mother's' body and cradling her in his arms. "Get him to the next room now!" **

"**Yes!" The nurses moved around the bed and began to roll it away, pushing Tezuka out of the way in the process. **

"**Fuji!" He called, trying to go after his lover but another nurse stopped him, holding onto his arms to keep him from getting away. "Let me go with him!" **

"**I can't. I'm sorry." The woman said, then motioned to the doctor on the other side of the room. "But you can go see your daughter if you wish to." **

**The Captain's head snapped in the direction of the screaming baby and he quickly rushed over to her, watching the doctor clean her off in a sink. "Do you want to hold her?" The man asked, wrapping the clean baby up in a blanket and holding her out for Tezuka to take. "If you do, you'll have to hurry before I take her to get her tests and shots."**

"**Just make sure she's safe." Tezuka ordered, giving his daughter one last look before he exited the room to see if he could find Fuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>When Fuji's eyes fluttered open, he was in an unfamiliar room. He quickly sat up in his bed and examined everything around him. He heard the beep of the heart monitor beside him, then noticed the clip on his finger; they were monitoring <strong>_**his **_**heartbeat. He could also feel and see -if he looked straight down his nose- that he was using a breathing machine, even though his lungs felt fine. But then he noticed the thing that made his stomach turn. He was small again.**

**Panic instantly set in and he felt the tears come to his eyes as he scanned the room for any signs of an infant, but he was the only one in there. "Tezuka!" He shouted, pushing the covers away, ripping all the needles out of his skin, taking the clip off his finger and removing the breathing mask before running for the door, only to stop when it suddenly opened.**

"**Fuji…" The Captain stood there, staring at the boy he had been waiting to see for almost four hours and he could feel his heart skip as the tears rolled down the tensai's face. **

"**Tezuka!" Fuji ran into his lover's arms and held him as close as possible, his face burying in the crook of the taller boy's neck. **

"**I'm so happy you're alright." Kunimitsu breathed, lifting Fuji's feet off the floor as he hugged harder. "You scared me." **

"**What about… her? Where is she?" Syuusuke cried, praying for positive news. **

"**She's…" Tezuka pulled away and cupped his boyfriend's beautiful, crying face in his hands. "She's perfect. She's with all the other newborns that are getting tested and receiving their shots. I was told they'll bring her back up to us once they're all done, which should most likely be within the hour."**

"**Thank you. Thank you…" Fuji said aloud to whatever higher being was listening to him as he hugged the Captain a second time, fresh tears falling from his face for a new reason.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Here she is." A nurse laid the sleeping baby girl into her 'mother's' arms, then quickly left the room, leaving the parents there alone. <strong>

"**Tezuka, look how beautiful she is." Fuji smiled, kissing the soft skin of his daughter's forehead. "She has your nose." **

"**But everything else is you." The Captain said, rubbing his hand over the fuzz of honey brown hair on the girl's head. "You should see her eyes." **

**Fuji giggled and rocked the infant gently before looking back to his boyfriend. "Do you want to hold her? She's your child, after all." **

"**Well… I…" **

"**Here." Fuji led Tezuka's hand to the baby's head, then moved his arm under the small body before guiding them back to his chest, where their daughter snuggled into her father's hold. "See? It's not so bad." **

**Tezuka's eyes had gone wide. He was holding… his **_**daughter. His **_**child. A being **_**he**_** had helped to create. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "Hatsumi." He breathed suddenly. **

"**Hm?" Fuji asked, crossing his legs on top of his blankets. **

"**Let's name her Hatsumi." The Captain said, looking up at the tensai.**

"**Hatsumi." Fuji smiled happily and kissed his lover's lips. "Alright. I like that." The little newborn squirmed in Tezuka's arms, waking up from her sleep to show him her big, deep blue eyes for the second time and he couldn't help but hold her closer. **

"**I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek. **

"**Aw Daddy, how cute. If only I had brought my camera."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya Fujiko, how can you do that?" Eiji sat cross-legged on his hospital bed, rocking Eiichi and feeding him a bottle while Fuji sat across from him, feeding Hatsumi… differently. <strong>

"**It's really not all that bad Eiji. You should try it once just to see." **

"**Nnn… I don't want to." **

"**Then I guess that's your choice. I prefer to feed Hatsumi the more nutritious way and you can feed Eiichi… **_**that **_**way." **

"**Meanie! You're not letting it be my choice at all!" Eiji pouted, pulling the bottle from Eiichi's mouth and throwing it on the bed before lifting his shirt up and holding the week-old boy to his chest. The infant latched on and suckled, making his 'mother' wince but he eventually relaxed and smiled up at Fuji. "You're right. This isn't that bad." **

"**Told you." Fuji pulled Hatsumi away to lay her against his shoulder and pat her back firmly over and over again. "You think that just because something touches your skin, your body will perceive it as something sexual and therefore make you aroused, but that's almost never the case." The tensai heard his daughter burp quietly and held her back to his chest again to continue eating. "You may want to burp him now. He's going to get fussy if you don't." **

"**Don't tell me! I know already!" Eiji stuck his tongue out and turned his son so the front of his body was against his 'mother's'. The hand wrapped under the newborn's body pat his back gently and the acrobat wiped spit-up from the small redhead's mouth before a burp came out and Eiichi squirmed for more food. "Okay okay. Be patient, you piggy." Eiji cooed. **

"**Be sure to switch sides. You don't want one side over-filled and leaking while the other is overworking to refill itself." **

"**Aright Fujiko, you don't need to tell me everything." **

"**I'm just trying to help. Don't take my advice if you don't want it." **

"**Eiji! Fuji!" Oishi smiled as he opened the door and stepped into the room, followed by Tezuka. "Are you almost done feeding them? Everyone is waiting outside for us so we can go." **

"**Hatsumi's about finished." Syuusuke began to burp his daughter another time. "She'll be sleeping by the time we get to the front door."**

"**Eiichi's still pretty hungry, but I guess he can just finish this bottle on the car ride." Eiji said.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Here we are Hatsumi. This is our house." Fuji carried the baby through the front door, his family and Tezuka right behind them. "You'll also go to Daddy's sometimes too, to visit Grandma Ayana, Grandpa Kuniharu and <strong>_**Great **_**Grandpa Kunikazu." He walked around, showing the little girl her home as everyone else shuffled in after, carrying the baby stuff from the hospital. "Oh! Let's go show you your room!" He suddenly said and walked up the stairs to the room they would share. **

"**Possessive, isn't he?" Yumiko giggled once her brother had left the entry room. "I don't think anyone's held her except himself and Tezuka." **

"**Well actually, I have." Yuuta said. **

"**What?" **

"**The first night we were at the hospital, he let me take her. I held her for almost an hour before she got hungry."**

"**Aww, that's not fair Yuuta!" Yumiko pouted. **

"**Maybe it's because I'm not as obnoxious as you." The youngest of the Fuji siblings mumbled.**

"**He's really happy though, isn't he?" Fuji's mother smiled.**

"**Hm." Tezuka nodded, looking to where Fuji had gone. "He's been waiting for this for a long time."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eww. You smell so bad!" Eiji shouted, holding his nose as Eiichi lay on the acrobat's bed, a dirty diaper half undone on his body. "How does someone that only drinks milk get such horrible smelling poop?" <strong>

"**Eiji." Oishi came over to the 'mother' and child and kissed their cheeks before taking over with the diaper change. "How does your chest feel?"**

**Eiji blushed and rubbed over his nipples. "They're all swollen and they hurt from him sucking on them so much. And he's not gentle either. Plus, the lotion doesn't help at all. It just makes them sting more." **

"**Hm." Oishi snapped Eiichi's pajamas back together, then cradled the baby redhead in his arms. **

"**Oishi, someone's here for you!" Eiji's mother suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Oh, coming!" Shuichiro yelled back, looking to Eiji who just shrugged and made for the door to go see who the Vice Captain's unexpected visitor was. **

"**Hello Shuichiro." A woman smiled in the doorway as the three boys made it to the bottom of the stairs. **

"**Mother?" Oishi asked, not believing his eyes. "And Father?" **

"**Yes. We thought we'd come visit." Shuichiro's father said, moving up to his son. His arms were held out and Oishi understood what the man wanted. He handed Eiichi over to him. **

"**Oishi!" Eiji whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "You're really trusting them with Eiichi?"**

"**Do you really think they'll do something to him?" **

"**Well…" **

"**He's a beautiful boy." Oishi's mother smiled, patting the newborn's head as her husband rocked the small squirming body. **

"**A wonderful grandson." **

"**Uh… can I just ask why you guys are here?" Oishi asked, looking back and forth at both his parents.**

"**We wanted to meet our grandson."**

"**And we wanted to apologize."**

**Oishi's father stepped forward and nodded to Eiji. "His mother sent us some pictures of the baby and we realized that we had acted like terrible parents to you. We should have supported you during such an important time, instead of completely ignoring you."**

"**Will you forgive us Shuichiro?" His mother asked, walking over to him and hugging him tightly. **

"**Nya, I wouldn't." Eiji muttered, crossing his arms as Oishi's parents glared at him.**

"**Um…" Oishi bit his lip as he contemplated. "I think… for Eiichi's sake, I'll forgive you." He answered after a few minutes. **

"**Wonderful!" His mother squeezed harder. "I'm so happy I'll get to be a part of my grandson's life!" **

"**He'll be a good boy when he gets older." **

"**Does this mean Oishi has to move back?" Eiji asked, hugging the Vice Captain from behind as he stared angrily at the black-haired boy's parents. **

"**Only if he wants to." **

"**I want to be with Eiichi all the time, so I'm staying." **

"**Nya, I'm so happy Oishi!" Eiji squealed, then he blushed as he pulled away from Oishi, a wet stain of the front of his shirt and on the back of Shuichiro's. "Uh… if you'll excuse me, I have to feed Eiichi now." He took the baby from Oishi's father, then left the room, cooing to the one month old. **

"**That boy…" Oishi sighed, smiling.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm doing a couple chapters after this where the kids are four, meaning the other four are eighteen. Tezuka and Fuji will be living alone together and Eiji and Oishi will still be at Eiji's parents' house. <strong>

**When Fuji did the mm mm-mm mm-mm-mm? in this chapter he was saying, 'i wasn't already?' so- **

**"You're getting really embarrassing." **

**"I wasn't already?" -Is what it's saying. **

**BTW, I'm making a SengokuKirihara that starts off as a SengokuBunta, so we'll see how well that goes.**

**PLEAAAAAASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU! ;P**


	11. Four Years Later I

**In this chapter, Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi are eighteen. Eiichi and Hatsumi are four. Tezuka and Fuji are having issues living in a new apartment alone and Eiji and Oishi still live in the Kikumaru house.**

**Hatsumi- beginning of beauty**

**Eiichi- prosperous one**

**By the way, Hatsumi's stomach problem is kinda something i came up with. If it in no way reflects a real stomach problem, it's because i just thought of it without research.**

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. **

**Rating: M [this chapter] T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the franchise of McDonalds, although it's what I had for dinner tonight.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hatsumi!" Fuji looked through piles of boxes for the missing little girl. "Hatsumi, come out right now!" He ordered. "Don't make me call Daddy!" <strong>

"**Here!" The four year old cheered, her hands in the air. "Mommy!" **

**Fuji pushed aside a few more boxes before finally finding his daughter. "Didn't I tell you to stay with me?" He picked her up and carried her back to the main room; the only one that was mostly free of mess. "Stay here this time." He said as he placed the girl down on the couch. "Or else I'll tell Daddy."**

"**Okay…" Hatsumi pouted, only to giggle when her 'mother' began kissing all over her face. **

"**Here." Syuusuke picked up a remote and turned the TV he'd plugged in on, before doing the same to a VCR. "Watch some cartoons for a while." He kissed her pigtailed hair, then left the room.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya. Nya nya." Eiji's hands curled up like paws. "Nya, I want milk because I'm a good kitty." He rubbed his head against Eiichi's in a feline way and the boy giggled excessively. <strong>

"**Kitty!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around his 'mother's' neck. **

"**Do you want to be a kitty too?" Eiji asked.**

"**Yes!" Eiichi cheered. **

"**Then you have to drink your milk." The acrobat held out a glass to the little redhead and the boy pouted, crossing his arms. **

"**No." He said. **

"_**Eiichi**_**." **

"**No." **

"**Drink it!" **

"**No!" **

**Eiji sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "How does Daddy do this?" He asked. **

"**Daddy!" Eiichi called, hopping up from his seat to run away upstairs.**

"**Hey, get back here!"**

"**Daddy!" **

"**Eiichi!" **

"**Wanna see Daddy!" **

"**No, you can't!"**

"**Daddy!" Eiichi turned the doorknob, then ran into the bathroom before pulling back the curtain where Oishi was showering. "Daddy!" He cheered upon seeing his father.**

"**Eiichi? What are you doing in here?" Shuichiro asked, his hand moving to cover his crotch. **

"**Wanna see Daddy!" The little boy held out his arms for his father to take him but Eiji grabbed him from behind instead. **

"**I told you 'no'!" Eiji scolded, holding Eiichi tight as the boy began squirming. **

"**Want Daddy!" **

"**Eiichi, calm down. I'll be out of the shower soon. You can see me then, okay? Now, behave for your 'mother'." **

"**Okay…"**

"**Thank you." Oishi leaned out of the shower and kissed his son's cheek.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Here Sweetie." Fuji handed Hatsumi a half-filled bowl of rice as he knelt down at the table in the main room. "I gave you less than usual again. We don't need a repeat of last week." <strong>

"**Thank you." Hatsumi took the bowl and began eating before she looked up and noticed an empty side of the table. "Where Daddy?" She asked, looking over at the weakly smiling Syuusuke.**

"**He had to work today Sweetheart. And he'll be home late because he has school." **

"**Why he at school? Him big boy." **

"**Big boys can go to school too." Fuji laughed. "Don't worry though. He'll be home before you go to bed."**

"**Really?"**

"**Hm. He promised he'd read to you too. But you have to finish eating and take a bath before he can." **

"**Yay!" Hatsumi cheered, stuffing her mouth full of food.**

"**Slow down." Syuusuke scolded. "We have plenty of time before he comes back so take your time." **

"**Okay Mommy." Hatsumi nodded.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eiichi, come here." Oishi held his hands out for the small boy. "I don't know why Mommy puts that on you when it's so hot out." <strong>

**Eiichi ran over to his father and was scooped up as a hat with kitty ears was pulled off his head. "Me kitty!" He squealed, copying what Eiji always did when he pretended to be a feline. "Nya nya!" **

"**I know, but aren't you hot?" **

"**No! Wanna be kitty! Put me down!" **

"**What?" Oishi asked, raising his eyebrows. **

"**Pleeeease." The little boy added.**

"**Okay then." Eiichi was placed on the ground and he ran away in his cat costume. **

"**Come get me Daddy!" He called from the next room and Oishi sighed with a smile before following after the boy.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright. In you go." Fuji lifted Hatsumi over the side of the tub to let her sit in the warm water of the bath. "Now let me see you be a big girl and wet your own hair." <strong>

**Hatsumi lay back in the tub and let the back of her head submerge beneath the water before she popped back up, smiling proudly. "Do good?" **

"**Of course you did." Fuji kissed her cheek as he grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some in his hand. "Let me do this now. I don't want the shampoo to sting your eyes." He brought his hands up to the soaked brown hair and began rinsing, his smile forced as he felt the guilt that came with knowing he couldn't afford to buy his daughter her own shampoo, safe for her eyes. "Rinse now." He grabbed an empty cup and filled it with water before covering the four-year-old's face and dumping the water over her to get rid of the soap. **

"**Owww." Hatsumi pushed her 'mother's' hands away and rubbed her stinging eyes. "Hurt…" **

"**I'm sorry Sweetheart." Syuusuke apologized, handing the girl a dry towel. "I tried to be careful." **

"**I'm home!" A voice suddenly called and Hatsumi lit up again. **

"**Daddy!" She shouted, as her 'mother' looked over his shoulder to see Tezuka walk into the room, a large stuffed animal in his arm. **

"**Hello Hatsumi." He smiled. "Hello Syuusuke." He leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek before going to Hatsumi to do the same, only to stop. **

"**Daddy, kiss! Kiss!" She whined.**

"**How can I kiss you when you're covered in soap like that?" He asked. "When you're completely clean, I'll give you a kiss." **

"**Mommy! Hurry!" Hatsumi pulled on Fuji's wrist, holding the cup back out to him. "Want kiss!" **

"**Alright alright." Fuji started rinsing the girl's hair off again. "It's funny how you get more excited over a kiss from Daddy than the new stuffed animal he bought you." **

"**Want it too! Hurry!" She was scrubbed down with body soap, rinsed, then pulled from the tub with a towel around her little body. "Kiss Daddy." She tapped her cheek.**

"**Are you sure you're clean?" Tezuka asked, pretending to examine her face for dirtiness. **

"**Daddy!" **

"**Okay." Tezuka leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek. "I love you sweetie." **

"**Love Daddy too!" Hatsumi smiled, holding her arms out for her father to take her, which he did while Fuji cleaned up the bathroom. **

"**Let's get you dressed so we can read together." Kunimitsu said, carrying her back into the main room.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oishi!" Eiji yelled as he tried to hold the squirming Eiichi still in his chair. "Eiichi won't listen! Maybe you should come in here and spank him!"<strong>

"**No! No!" Eiichi cried, immediately calming down. "No spank!"**

"**Then sit still so you can eat!" Eiji handed the boy a bowl of food. "Go on." He said. **

"**Don't like!" Eiichi pouted, pushing the food away.**

"**It's shrimp you little brat!"**

"**Don't like!" **

"**You ate it two days ago!"**

"**Don't! Like!" Eiichi screamed. **

"**Eiichi!" Oishi appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Don't talk to your 'mother' that way. Apologize." **

"**Sorry…" Eiichi muttered quietly, his eyes looking down at his lap. **

"**Now eat what was made please. I won't let you waste a perfectly good meal." Shuichiro sat down at the table across from the little boy and pulled Eiji down to kiss his cheek once his food was served. "Thank you Eiji." He smiled. **

"**Y-you're welcome Oishi." The acrobat blushed as he sat next to his boyfriend. "Hey Eiichi, isn't it nice to eat with just Mommy and Daddy? Grandma and Grandpa went out by themselves, so it's just us tonight." **

"**Mommy and Daddy big boys all alone." **

"**That's right." Oishi said. "And Eiichi's a big boy for being here alone with us." **

**Eiichi took a bite of shrimp. "Like aunties and uncles." **

"**Well, they **_**live **_**alone now. They aren't spending the night alone." **

"**Living alone." Eiji tapped his chin. "That reminds me that there's something I have to bring Fujiko. But I can't remember what it is." **

"**Did you bring Hatsumi's clothes back yet?" **

"**Nn. Tezuka got them the other day."**

"**Did you pay him back for the restaurant bill?"**

"**Mm."**

"**Did you bring him this week's container of soy milk?"**

"**Oh darn!" Eiji slapped his forehead. "**_**That's **_**what it was! He even told me yesterday that Hatsumi was still kinda sick from last week's food with milk in it! She was even getting sick from having rice since he puts it in to loosen it for her stomach! And I completely forgot I had to bring it! That poor girl is probably living on the toilet!" **

"**Just remember to do it tomorrow. It's not good to promise a supply and then not follow through."**

"**It's so weird though. Most of the time when I bring it over, he just says that he'll buy some himself. I always hide it in the back of the fridge for him when I leave and he never seems to say anything about it after that."**

"**He mustn't like having Hatsumi see him receiving things from someone. He's ashamed because he knows he should be able to do these things on his own but they just don't have the money right now. Not with the new apartment and Tezuka's schooling having to be paid for. And milk is expensive. If we can get a little discount buying from a friend of your family's, then why not help them while they need it?"**

"**Hatsumi no like milk?" Eiichi asked suddenly. "Me no like too!" **

"**She does like it." Oishi answered "She's allergic to it though so we buy her soy milk to keep her tummy feeling good."**

"**What allergic?"**

"**She gets sick when she drinks it because her tummy doesn't like milk, even though her mouth does. Soy milk is different, so she can have it." **

"**Hatsumi sick?"**

"**Maybe. It depends on whether she had anything with milk in it today. And if she had a lot of it too." **

"**Me call to ask?" **

"**Maybe later. Finish eating now."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka sat on the couch with Hatsumi in his lap, a large picture book in front of them. Fuji was on the floor nearby, folding clean clothes and putting them away in Tezuka's dresser. <strong>

"**Daddy, what this say?" Hatsumi asked, pointing to the words on the opened page of the book. **

"'**The doggy was lonely and wanted the other doggy to be its friend'."**

"**Him have no friends?" **

"**I guess not." **

**Fuji finished putting the last shirt away before he stood up and stretched his arms. "Are you bookworms done? It's almost time for bed." **

"**It's almost over." Tezuka answered, changing the page. **

"**Sleep with Mommy and Daddy again?"**

"**Yes." Fuji smiled, moving across the room to the bed to pull back the blankets. "Go brush your teeth when you're done reading, then hop in, okay?" **

"**Okay." Hatsumi smiled, showing off her little white teeth.**

**A few minutes later, Tezuka closed the book and placed his daughter on the floor. She ran off to the bathroom to brush, leaving her parents alone. Tezuka walked over behind Fuji and hugged him, his lips pressing to the tensai's neck. "How was your day?" He asked.**

"…**why did you do that?" Fuji asked sadly, ignoring the question directed at him. **

"**What?" **

"**Why did you go get that stupid toy for her? She has plenty of them and doesn't need anymore."**

"**I get her a new one every month. You know that." Tezuka turned Fuji around and stared at him curiously. "It's never bothered you before." **

"**That's because we weren't in this situation!" Syuusuke hissed, pulling away from his lover. "We still lived with your parents then! We didn't have to pay for everything that we do now! Yet you spend the scarce amount of spare money we have on useless toys she doesn't even need! **_**And **_**when we don't even have any room for it!" **

"**I told you that I'm cleaning that room out for her." **

"**You said that four months ago! And look! It's still as filled with boxes as it was then!" **

"**Syuusuke, calm down please. Why are you so worked up?" **

**The tensai's eyes filled with tears. "Because you think we can just throw all this money around like we have an endless amount of it! We're already a month behind on all the bills, I haven't been able to shop for any food for Hatsumi's stomach problem, the school keeps calling me over the tuition we only paid half of…" His eyes narrowed and he glared at Tezuka. "And you spend money on stupid stuff like stuffed animals!" **

"**All done!" Hatsumi announced as she ran back into the room. Fuji turned away so she wouldn't see his crying as Tezuka picked her up and kissed her cheek. **

"**Ready to go to sleep?" **

"**Yep!" **

"**Give Mommy a kiss goodnight then." Tezuka held the girl out for her 'mother' who wiped his tears before turning back and kissing her with a feigned smile. **

"**Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you." **

"**Love you too." Hatsumi smiled back and was placed down on the bed, a baby blanket in her arms. "Love you Daddy." She said as Tezuka kissed her again. **

"**I love you too sweetie." Tezuka covered her up with the bed's blankets, then turned off the bedside lamp, leaving half of the room dark. **

**Kunimitsu and Syuusuke went back to the other side and sat on the couch, not looking at each other; the conversation would continue when Hatsumi was asleep.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stay here?" Eiichi asked in between his parents on the bed. <strong>

"**I don't know. You weren't very good today so you shouldn't get to." Eiji looked up at his boyfriend. "What do you think Oishi?" **

"**I don't know…" Eiichi's father tapped his chin. **

"**I good! I good!" Eiichi whined. "Please!" **

**Eiji and Oishi looked at each other and smiled. "Alright." Eiji said, kissing the little boy's cheek playfully. **

"**But only if we get to tickle you first." Oishi dug his fingers into Eiichi's sides and the boy began giggling, trying to push the hands away, only to feel another pair tickle him too. **

"**Mommy! Daddy! Stop!" He shouted, wriggling around on the mattress. "Tickles!" **

"**Nope, not yet." Oishi smiled. "You have to be completely tickled out before you can sleep."**

"**No! No!" Eiichi continued laughing, feeling the kisses being placed all over his face.**

"**Alright, no more." Eiji smiled, taking his hands away with Oishi's. "'Night, cutie." He nuzzled his son's face like a cat. **

"**Goodnight Mommy." **

"**What about me?" Oishi asked.**

"'**Night Daddy." Eiichi added before snuggling into the blankets of his parents' bed.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't see why you're so upset." Tezuka said, breaking the silence in the apartment. "My parents are helping us out. It's not like we're doing this on our own."<strong>

**Fuji scoffed, his arms crossed as he stared at the floor. "We might as well be."**

"**They give us money every month."**

"**That hardly even pays the electric bill."**

"**They give us food."**

"**And none of which Hatsumi can eat. Everything they buy has junk in it that makes her stomach problem worse."**

"**They buy her clothes."**

"**They bought her **_**underwear**_**, hardly. It was three pairs."**

"**Well, then I don't know what to tell you." Tezuka sighed and stood up. **

"**What to tell me?" Fuji shouted as loud as he dared while Hatsumi slept only feet away. "We're going to be homeless soon with our daughter living off food that will just make her vomit it back up and you don't know what to tell me?" **

"**Well, what can I do about it?" Tezuka shouted back, his face turned from Syuusuke. "Do you think I'm not trying? I work three jobs, take night classes and support this household; there's not much else that I can handle right now and I'm doing my best to make this work!" **

"**Then don't be wasting our money on useless things! We have to save as much as we can!" **

**Tezuka turned around and backed Fuji against a wall, his face possessing a frightening expression. The tensai's eyes opened and he cowered beneath the larger man. "I spend my money on things for her because she deserves it, no matter how much our life sucks right now. She's my daughter and I'm the one earning the pay in the first place, so don't you **_**dare **_**tell me to stop buying her things that she has no right losing out on!" He slammed his hand against the wall, watching Fuji cringe from the noise right next to his ear. **

"**Screw your parents!" Fuji shouted back, tears streaming down his face. "Why would they do this to us? They knew we wouldn't be able to handle this, yet the day you turned eighteen, they already had the moving truck right outside the door! And they've done absolutely nothing to help us!"**

"**You know they had planned my leaving since I was young! They saved a specific amount of money and set up a certain monthly handout that was supposed to be for **_**me**_**! When they did this, they hadn't planned on two more people being here!" **

"**Then maybe the 'two more people' should just go!" Fuji was flat-out sobbing at this point, his hand over his mouth. Tezuka had calmed down and looked to the floor, hoping Fuji hadn't meant what he said. "If this is how our life's going to be, then I'll just leave and stay with my parents! They said Hatsumi and I are welcome any time we decide to go!" **

"**Syuusuke…" **

"**Don't call me Syuusuke right now." **

**Tezuka's arms wrapped around the small body and he could feel it shaking in his hold as Fuji's hands gripped the back of his shirt and the tensai cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I shouted like that. I'm just stressed out, and tired. I'm really doing everything I can and I know we struggle, but I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing Hatsumi lose out on things she should have. And please don't leave. I know your parents are more than willing to let you and Hatsumi stay with them but I don't want to lose out on seeing either of you. Between school and work, there'd be no time left to spend with you two; the family that matters to me most." He leaned forward and kissed Syuusuke's cheek softly. "I love you." The tensai continued staring off in another direction, his expression blank. "Come on, don't act like this. I haven't seen you this upset since you were pregnant and slapped me across the face." Tezuka hugged his lover again before picking him up bridal style and carrying him over to the bed to lay beside the sleeping Hatsumi. "Sleep, okay? We can talk more another time." He kissed Syuusuke's forehead, then moved around the bed to lay down as well. His arm wrapped around Hatsumi, bringing her closer, then his hand grasped Syuusuke's arm and pulled him until all three were snuggled close together. **

"**I love you Kunimitsu." Fuji said quietly, a small smile appearing on his face. **

**I love you too." Tezuka answered, removing his glasses and laying back to fall asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>With the story Tezuka was reading, i couldn't think of anything good, so i just came up with the dog thingy. I know it's stupid but just go with it. <strong>

**Anyway, review please. ;P**


	12. Four Years Later II

**Last chapter peoples! Sorry if it kinda sucks and seems rushed. I always get bored towards the end of stories and I'm just like... fuck it, whatever comes to mind is what I'm writing. **

**Summary: Inui accidentally switched his special mixes, and Fuji, Eiji and Kaidoh end up drinking the wrong one. After that they keep getting terrible stomach aches. What exactly was Inui's drink?**

**Pairing:OishixEiji. TezukaxFuji. **

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations... kinda...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Mistakes Make Miracles**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Daddy! Daddy! " Hatsumi shook Tezuka's shoulders. "Work Work! Go to work!" <strong>

"**Leave him Hatsumi. He doesn't have work today." Fuji came over to Tezuka and bent down to kiss his lips gently. "He's like sleeping beauty, don't you think? Except, even a kiss can't wake him up."**

"**Me try!" Hatsumi pointed to herself before kissing her father. **

"**Nnn…" Tezuka groaned, turning over onto his side, sending Hatsumi falling off the bed, only to be caught by her 'mother'. **

"**Apparently **_**nothing's **_**waking him up today." Fuji giggled before placing his daughter back on the floor. "Let him sleep then. He must be exhausted."**

"**What I do?" Hatsumi asked, looking around the room. **

"**Why don't we cook breakfast together?" Fuji suggested.**

"**Yay!" Hatsumi ran off for the kitchen area, the tensai right behind her.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Eiichi shouted it over and over again as he jumped on the bed. "Mommy, wake up!"<strong>

"**Shut up." Eiji groaned, throwing a pillow at his son. "I'm sleeping…"**

"**No, wake up!" Eiichi jumped onto his 'mother's' laying body. "Up! Up!" **

"**Stop it will you?" Eiji shouted, grabbing Eiichi around his waist and pulling him against the larger body. **

"**No! No!" Eiichi kicked and squirmed in Eiji's grip. "Let go! Get up!" **

"**This is more annoying than when you were breastfeeding and learned to walk!" **

"**Get up! Wanna play!" **

"**Go play with Daddy!" **

"**Mommy!"**

"**Ugh!" Eiji pulled back the blankets and sat up with Eiichi under his arm. "Fine! What do you want to do?" **

"**Play with Daddy!"**

**Eiji sighed and fell back against the bed. "Then go get Daddy and play with him." **

"**Can't find him." **

"**He's downstairs." **

"**No." **

"**Let's go." Eiji got up and carried his son down to the living room, only to find it empty. "Oishi?"**

"**Oishi!" **

"**It's Daddy." **

"**Daddy!" **

"**Where is he?" **

"**Don't know." Eiichi slipped from his 'mother's' grasp and ran around yelling out for his father while Eiji picked up the house phone and dialed Oishi's cell number.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mommy, it Shu!" Hatsumi called as she held the door open for the smiling Oishi. <strong>

"**Shu?" Fuji came over to the door, wiping his hands of uncooked food. "Oh, Oishi." He smiled. "Where's Eiji? And Eiichi?"**

"**They're at home. I left a note on the fridge, so hopefully they aren't too worried about me." He held out a grocery bag. "Here. I know it's not much but I figured this would help keep Hatsumi from getting sick again."**

"**Oh." Syuusuke took the bag and smiled weakly. "Thank you. Would you like to come in? Kunimitsu has the day off today." **

"**If you don't mind." **

"**Not at all. As long as you don't mind a messy house and a half-asleep Tezuka." **

"**He's still asleep?" **

"**Mm. But don't worry; I was just about to wake him up." The door opened the rest of the way and Oishi stepped inside, slipping his shoes off. **

"**How are you doing?" He asked, holding his arms out for Hatsumi who hugged him tightly. **

"**I good!" She said. "No sick!" **

"**Really? How long has it been?" **

"**Mmm… don't know." **

**Fuji locked the door and giggled. "About a week now. She's been eating a lot less but I guess it's better than having it come back up." He walked across the room to the bed and shook his lover's body. "Kunimitsu, wake up." He said. "Wake up. Oishi is here." **

"**Nnn… quiet…" The taller man tried to shoo the tensai away, but Syuusuke wouldn't have it. "Come one, get up." He said with feigned sweetness, discreetly slipping his hand under the sheets to grab Tezuka's crotch. **

"**Alright I'm up!" Tezuka sat up in the bed and grabbed his glasses, letting his eyes adjust to see the small brunette in front of him. "What do you want?" **

"**Oishi's here. And breakfast is ready." **

**A red tint came to Tezuka's face as he noticed that his friend was standing on the other side of the room, looking at him while he wore nothing but pajama pants. "Uh… I'll go change." He said, taking clothes from his dresser before walking to the bathroom. **

"**He's so cute when he's embarrassed." Fuji said, turning back to his friend. "Would you like to eat something Oishi?"**

"**Oh, no thank you." Shuichiro smiled. "I ate before I came over." **

"**I want food!" Hatsumi said, pulling on her 'mother's' pant leg. **

"**Alright. You deserve to eat it anyway since you helped cook it." Fuji motioned for the two to sit at the table and went into the kitchen to bring Hatsumi her food. **

"**Why Eiichi not here?" Hatsumi asked, looking over at Shuichiro. "Him always come with Shu." **

"**He was sleeping when I left and I didn't want to wake him." Oishi answered, then jumped as he felt his phone vibrate so he reached into his pocket to look at the screen. "Oh, it's Eiji." He flipped it open. "Hello?"**

"**Oishi, where are you?" Eiji shouted on the other end of the line. "Your son is acting like a psycho right now and I can't get him to listen to anything I say! What did you have to do that would need you to leave so early in the morning?"**

"**I'm sorry Eiji. I went to Fuji and Tezuka's to bring them some food and that milk." **

"**Well, get back here quick! I'm gonna break something if Eiichi doesn't- Get off of that! Come here! I said 'come here'!"**

"**Eiji, give him the phone." **

"**Eiichi, come talk to your father!" **

**Oishi heard the phone being handed off, then listened to the four-year-old's heavy breathing, most likely from running around the house. "Eiichi, are you being a good boy?" He asked.**

"**Yes." **

"**Really? Because that's not what Mommy told me." **

"**I playin'." **

"**Play nicer then. And listen to Mommy when he tells you to do something." **

"**Okay…" **

"**I love you and I'll see you later. Behave." **

"**Love you Daddy." **

"**Now give the phone back to Mommy." **

"**Oishi?" Eiji asked, holding the phone back to his ear. **

"**Hopefully he'll listen now. Call me if he's misbehaving again though."**

"**Okay. Tell everyone I said 'hi'." **

"**I will." **

"**Bye Oishi. I love you." **

**Shuichiro smiled. "I love you too Eiji. Bye." He clicked his phone shut and noticed that Fuji had come to sit at the table, watching happily with his head in his hands as Hatsumi ate her breakfast. **

"**Was he worried?" The tensai asked. **

"**No. Eiichi was acting up. At first, he wanted to know where I was, and then after that he was just angry that Eiichi wasn't listening to him." He sighed. "Again."**

"**He sure doesn't like obeying Eiji, does he?"**

"**It's because they're exactly alike. Eiichi thinks of Eiji more as a friend than a parent."**

"**I guess that's good in some cases but when it comes to discipline, it definitely backfires on him." **

"**Mm." **

"**I good?" Hatsumi asked. **

"**Of course you are sweetie." Fuji smiled his trademark smile at her. "You're a perfect little girl."**

"**Thank you Mommy." **

"**You're very welcome Hatsumi." **

"**Hello Oishi." Tezuka said as he came over to the table and knelt down next to his daughter. **

"**Hi Tezuka." **

"**How are Kikumaru and Eiichi?"**

"**You know, that doesn't really work Kunimitsu." Fuji said. "Eiji and Eiichi have the same last name. It's like you saying Fuji and Hatsumi. We're both Fujis, so it doesn't make sense." **

"**And we've known each other for so long now." Oishi added. "You know Eiji won't mind if you call him by his first name." **

"**Ah. So how are they?" **

"**Good. Except they still can't get along. Eiichi never listens to anything Eiji tells him and they're still as immature as ever."**

"**You seem to be quite attracted to that kind of thing." Fuji said. **

"**Well, I can't really help it. The way they act… it's just too cute, even if all they do is fight." **

"**Eiichi and Eiji silly." Hatsumi giggled.**

"**Then you're silly too." Tezuka teased, leaning over and kissing his daughter's cheek. "Because you're too adorable for your own good." **

"**Daddy!" **

"**Kunimitsu, don't play with her while she's eating." Fuji scolded. **

"**Looks who's the one with the sour personality now." Tezuka responded, raising an eyebrow. "I remember you always telling me to lighten up when we were in middle school, and now I'm saying that to you." **

"**She can't be fooling around when she's eating. She'll make herself sick." **

"**Just because I kissed her?" **

"**Because once you start, she's not going to stop." **

"**Uh…" Oishi laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Should I go?"**

"**No!" The two shouted angrily. **

"**Sorry Oishi." Fuji smiled. "We're just a little stressed out." **

"**It's alright. I just didn't want to overstay my welcome." **

"**You're always welcome." Tezuka stated.**

"**Mommy…" Hatsumi suddenly muttered softly, her face paling. **

"**Darn it sweetie, not now." Syuusuke ran around the table and picked the girl up under her arms before running her to the bathroom. **

"**Will she be okay?" Shuichiro asked worriedly. **

"**Damn it!" Tezuka shouted, slamming his fist against the table, making Oishi jump. "She can't even eat a meal without a problem!" His expression turned to one of sadness and his eyes formed tears, completely surprising his black-haired friend. "Why is this so hard?" He asked, hiding his face in his hands. **

"**Tezuka…" **

"**Why does she have to suffer like this? She's only a little girl, yet she's weak and thin and miserable because we can't even give her food her body will accept!" He slammed the table again. "Why is it her? Why does someone like her have to go through this?"**

"**I-I…" Oishi looked down to his lap. "I'm sorry." **

"**No, I should apologize for the outburst." Tezuka took off his glasses and wiped his tears. "Like I said before, it's just stress." **

"**Can Eiji and I do anything to help you guys? To relieve the stress? You know we can help buy Hatsumi some healthier foods; that would save you lots of money you can use on bills and the school tuition-"**

"**No. What you're doing is already enough. Syuusuke and I need to handle this on our own." **

"**Then why say what you did!" Oishi suddenly shouted. "You don't want Hatsumi to suffer, yet you refuse to get help that will prevent her from it! We're your friends! Just let us help you out until you **_**can **_**handle it!" He gasped as he realized his rude behavior and covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry. I guess seeing you guys like this is really affecting me." **

"**Kunimitsu! Come in here!" Fuji shouted from the bathroom and Tezuka quickly got up and went, Oishi behind him. **

"**What is it?" He asked, upon seeing Hatsumi leaning over the toilet and throwing up into it constantly .**

"**She won't stop! And blood's starting to come up too! Call the hospital!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fujiko! Tezuka! Hatsumi!" Eiji ran through the hospital hallways, Eiichi crying in his arms. "Oishi!" <strong>

"**Here Eiji!" Oishi waved and the redhead ran over to him. **

"**How is she?" **

"**Daddy!" Eiichi cried, holding his arms out for his father. "Me scared! Hatsumi hurt!" **

"**It's alright Eiichi." Oishi assured him, hugging the boy tight in his hold. "She's fine now." **

"**What did they do nya?" **

"**They had to open her up and remove the undigested food but she's awake and healthy again." **

"**You can come in and see her." Fuji said from the doorway and Eiji immediately ran over and hugged his best friend. **

"**Fujiko! I'm so sorry!" **

"**It's alright. As long as Hatsumi is fine." **

"**Hatsumi!" Eiichi yelled, squirming out of his father's grip to run over to the girl laying in the hospital bed. **

"**Eiichi!" She squealed. "Look what I got." She lifted her hospital gown to show a line of stitches in her skin. **

'**Whoa! That cool!" Eiichi gasped. "It hurt?" **

"**No, but tummy does." **

"**That's because you're hungry again." Syuusuke told her as he walked over to her bed. "Eat something and you'll feel better." **

"**Don't like."**

"**Sweetie, I know it's weird, but you have to have it until the doctors say you can eat solid food again."**

"**What do you mean nya?" **

"**Hatsumi's problem is that she can't digest food very well. She also has trouble breaking down certain nutrients thus the reason she needs specific foods, along with them being loose substances that can easily break down. Milk and water usually help, but she's allergic to milk so we have to keep getting her the soy milk." Fuji leaned over and rubbed his daughter's hair before kissing her forehead. "But she's a strong little girl. She takes it, vomiting and everything." **

"_**Mommy**_**." **

"**You're a brave girl sweetie." He kissed her head again. "Now can you please eat something? Otherwise you'll get sick from being so hungry." **

"**Fine." Hatsumi pouted, picking up the liquidized meal she'd been given and took a sip. "Yuck!" She gagged, pushing the glass away from her. "I get sick!" **

"**What's the problem?" Tezuka asked, walking into the room with a small teddy bear. **

"**Don't want drink-food!" Hatsumi pointed to the blended food before crossing her arms defiantly. **

"**Hmmm." Tezuka came closer and examined the glass. "This looks like something you'd drink Syuusuke."**

"**Ugh. It looks like Inui Juice nya." **

"**What that?" Hatsumi asked her father. **

"**It was a drink we used on our tennis team in middle school to punish people that couldn't keep up, or that lost practices. Mommy was the only one that could drink it without throwing up. He loved that stuff." **

"**And still do." Syuusuke smiled. **

"**I drink like Mommy!" Hatsumi said, grabbing the cup and drinking her meal, her face scrunched up in disgust the whole time. "There!" She announced once everything was gone. "All done!" **

"**Good job sweetheart." Tezuka smiled at her before kissing her cheek. "I'm proud of you for drinking it, despite not liking it." He held out the bear to his daughter. "And I got this for you for being so brave when they opened your stomach."**

"**More toys." Fuji said, shaking his head. Tezuka looked up, expecting to see a frown but instead got a smile, Syuusuke's most beautiful, genuine smile. "Daddy spoils you too much." **

"**I no spoiled." **

"**I think you are. If only I was as spoiled as you." **

"**You're plenty spoiled." Tezuka stated, leaning over the bed to kiss his lover.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Be careful sweetie. Your body's still recovering." Fuji watched Hatsumi run off to the playground with Eiichi beside her while Eiji and the tensai sat down together on an empty bench together. <strong>

"**Nnn… is it really good to bring her here when she just got out of the hospital?" Eiji asked worriedly. **

"**The whole point of leaving a hospital is because you're healthy enough to be out in the world again, so she'll be fine. Besides, she has Eiichi with her. He'll help her if she needs it, right?"**

"**I guess." **

"**So, tell me why you asked me out here with you. Did something happen?"**

"**Well… um… yeah, but it's supposed to be a good thing."**

"**What do you mean 'supposed to be'?"**

"**Um… Fujiko, I'm pregnant again." **

**Syuusuke's eyes opened and he gave a worried look. "Eiji, that's a wonderful thing. Why do you sound so upset?"**

"**Nya, because Oishi and I had a fight the other day over the fact that we don't have enough money to have another baby. And we're still too young to try for another one. I had gone to him that day to tell him that we were having another one, but I guess my approach was wrong and we ended up fighting."**

"**So Oishi doesn't even know?" **

"**No. And now I feel horrible because I'm carrying a baby he doesn't even want."**

"**I'm sure he'll want it once he knows about it; he just thought that you were asking for one at an inconvenient time. If the baby's already been conceived though, then he'll just have to accept it, and I know he will happily."**

"**Really?" **

"**Mm." Fuji's trademark smile came back and he pat his friend's shoulder. "How far along are you now?"**

"**Um… about a month and a half, I think." **

"**And it took you this long to even **_**try **_**to tell Oishi?"**

"**I only found out like a week ago! And you know how hard it is for me to try to talk to him about these things!" **

"**I know." Fuji giggled. "You know, Tezuka and I have discussed having another one when we get more money. I'm perfectly happy with just Hatsumi but he seems to want another girl to spoil, maybe more." The tensai sighed. "He's more enthusiastic about being a parent than I am."**

"**That's because he didn't have to give birth like we did." Eiji pouted. "I'd like to see them say they want another one after they go through what we did."**

"**If only…" Fuji laughed, catching Hatsumi in his arms as she ran to him. "Done already?" He asked her.**

"**Hungry." She said.**

"**I guess we should go get you something. You haven't been eating that well lately." He grabbed Hatsumi's bag and stood up, Eiji doing the same with Eiichi. "Sorry it was such a quick time together but if Hatsumi's hungry, then she should get something down soon."**

"**Nya, it's alright. I only called you to talk about **_**that **_**anyway." **

"**Bye Hatsumi!" Eiichi waved excitedly to the girl, who blushed and hid her face shyly in her 'mother's' shoulder.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Does someone <strong>_**like**_** Eiichi?" Syuusuke teased as he carried his daughter down the street back to their home.**

"**No! Him a boy!" **

**The tensai frowned. "Does that mean you don't like me then?"**

"**I like you. You Mommy."**

**Fuji giggled. "That's good to know." **

"**Mommy, how come I no have brother or sister?" She asked suddenly. **

"**Mommy and Daddy only want you right now." **

"**But **_**I**_** want one!"**

"**Maybe when you get a little older, we'll talk about it but right now Daddy and I are perfectly happy with just you." He kissed her cheek. "Can you be patient for us?"**

"**Yes." **

"**That's my girl." He smiled at her. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nya Oishi… I… have to talk to you." Eiji said shyly as he sat down on the couch awkwardly. <strong>

"**What is it Eiji?" Shuichiro asked, looking worried. **

"**You know how I… said something about having a baby the other day?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well um… I wasn't trying to ask you for another one. I was trying to tell you that… we're **_**already **_**going to have one." **

"**You're pregnant?" Oishi asked, his eyes widening.**

"**Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't just say something before but I felt so awful thinking that you didn't want the baby already inside me, so I-" He stopped talking when he was hugged tightly. **

"**Eiji, it's wonderful that you're pregnant again. And of course I want it. I just though you were asking for another one even though you know we can't afford all the things that come with a baby right now. If you had just told me that you were already pregnant, then I wouldn't have gotten upset with you." **

"**Nya, but why are you upset that I asked for one, but not over the fact that I'm pregnant****already?" **

"**Because I can't get upset at you for something that would be both our faults. We haven't been using condoms lately, so both of us are to blame for it. Plus, how could I not want a child I already have? What kind of parent would I be?"**

**Eiji pulled away and smiled. "You're right. You're too good a daddy to think like that." **

"**So how far along are you?" **

"**A month and a half. It must have been that one day we ran out of… protection and were too aroused to stop ourselves." **

"**The latter part happens every time we have sex." Oishi laughed. **

"**You pervert." Eiji giggled. "So… you're definitely not mad?"**

"**Of course not." Oishi smiled, kissing the redhead's cheek. "What do you think it will be?" **

"**Nya, I want a girl. Hatsumi's so much more behaved than Eiichi. I bet if we had a baby girl, she'd be exactly like her." **

"**The only reason Eiichi doesn't behave is because he's exactly like you. I predicted that would happen when we could first feel him move when you were pregnant." **

"**I remember that." Eiji grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why couldn't we just have a well-mannered kid; one that acts like you?"**

"**Eiji, you're too cute." Oishi chuckled and kissed his lover again. **

"**Nya, are you ever gonna stop saying that?" The acrobat blushed.**

"**Only until it stops being true, but I don't think that will happen." **

"**I love you Oishi." Eiji said, leaning forward to kiss Shuichiro deeply. "Let's do it while Eiichi is gone with my parents." He whispered and immediately he was pushed onto his back on the couch, his shirt pulled over his head. "Are we going to do it right here? You're so perverted." He giggled.**

"**Then let's go upstairs." Oishi lifted Eiji off the couch and the redhead wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist before he was carried up to their room and dropped onto the bed. He pulled Shuichiro's shirt off, then unbuttoned their pants and removed them as Oishi kissed him all over.**

"**Nnn… Oishi, I really love you a lot." He mewled and Shuichiro smiled up at him.**

"**Me too."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Unn… <strong>_**Kunimitsu**_**…" Syuusuke moaned out as he felt his boyfriend fill him up. He came seconds later, and used the shower wall for support as his high began to fade. "That was amazing… as usual…" **

"**Ah." Tezuka agreed, leaning forward to kiss all over the tensai's neck. "But you realize what could result from that?" **

"**The same thing that could happen any other time we don't use a condom." Syuusuke giggled, turning around under the hot water to kiss Tezuka on the lips. "But I don't mind. I know it will be even tougher on us, but we all want another one, so let's just do it. Hatsumi needs a little brother or sister." **

"**Maybe even both." Tezuka suggested. **

"**Don't push it. Giving birth to one child at a time is bad enough. I don't want to go through multiples." **

"**Then we'll go by ones." **

"**How many children do you think we'll have?" Fuji laughed. **

"**Until you can't have any more." Kunimitsu joked. **

"**Lots and lots then, huh?"**

"**Ah." They kissed again before cleaning themselves off under the water. "Syuusuke." Tezuka suddenly said and the tensai turned to look at him curiously. **

"**What?" **

"**Remember when we were fourteen and you asked if I would go away to get married with you?"**

"**Yes. Why?"**

"**I bought tickets to go to America. I found a few states there that will marry… couples like us and I booked a place for the three of us to stay, so we can do it." **

"**Kunimitsu…" Fuji breathed, his mind still processing the information. "Thank you!" He suddenly exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend tight. "I know you said you were willing to, but I never thought you would actually arrange for us to get married! Thank you so much!" **

"**You're welcome. I just thought that since we were willing, why not do it? We deserve to be together, like anyone else." **

"**Oh Kunimitsu! I love you!" **

"**Ah." The former tennis Captain blushed slightly, hugging his small lover. "I love you too."**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! All done! Hope you liked it and will maybe try to read some of my other stories. But I totally get it if some of my other pairings just aren't to your liking! But if you want to give them a shot, that's fine too!<strong>

**See ya! Review! ;P**


End file.
